Full Of Lies
by pikajow
Summary: Ichigo is a neko butler for the Kuchiki family, in love with his master's brother in law, his sister's husband. He is given to Grimmjow Jeagerjaques as a gift as their companies merge together. He soon learns that he is no longer a butler, but Grimmjow's pet.
1. Chapter 1

Full of Lies

A Bleach Mpreg Fanfic

Summary: Ichigo is a neko butler for the Kuchiki family, in love with his master's brother in law, his sister's husband. He is given to Grimmjow Jeagerjaques as a gift as their companies merge together. He soon learns that he is no longer a butler, but Grimmjow's pet.

Chapter 1

The windows rattled as the storm raged outside, footsteps a low click beneath all the noise. Ichigo walked down the long hallway, his eyes staring forward stoically. His eyebrows were pulled together in a frown, but his lips remained straight. Anybody would wonder if he was walking in an abandoned house, no lights on besides the lit candle in his hand. His butler uniform was finely pressed, his orange hair wore long in a low ponytail. Any rebellious spikes were held down by gel and cat ears were kept trimmed, his appearance neat and clean.

He stopped in front of a red door, raising a gloved hand and knocking on the door. The knock was lost in the rattling of the windows and thunder, the door opened after a few silent moments. Ichigo looked down, Rukia Kuchiki standing in the doorway with a frown on her lips. She was a short stout woman with straight black hair that was cut at her shoulders. She was his master's sister, Ichigo bowing in her presence.

"What do you need?" She asked, Ichigo standing up straight. Her eyes were alert but he could see that he had woken her from her sleep. She had known him since they were both small children, Ichigo having been her companion after her sister's death. Now, he was her family's butler, Ichigo moving the candle to his left hand and putting his right to his chest and bowing.

"Your brother wishes to have a word with you." Rukia nodded, opening the door fully. Ichigo turned, leading her to her brother's study. Rukia was silent behind him, Ichigo's eyes looking to the reflection in the glass as they passed by a window. She was looking at the window's, day dreaming of what it would be like outside when the rain stopped no doubt. Ichigo, from the time he knew her, had learned that she yearned to be outside. The indoors seemed like a burden to her, a cage she didn't want to be in.

With him, she practiced fencing to make up for the time her brother wouldn't let her spend outside. Ichigo was far better than her in power and skill, but she had her own strengths that made her a worthy opponent. He was honored to be called her friend. He looked away from the glass, looking only forward as he navigated through the endless halls they had ventured as children.

But one thing wasn't right. Friends didn't lust after each other's lovers. He was by no means a saint, but he had set many boundaries when it was apparent he was not as high of a status as her. He was an adopted neko companion and she was an adopted royal. Two very different lives. And they should have two very different lover's.

Ichigo stopped in front of her brother's office, knocking once.

"Come in." Ichigo opened the door, letting Rukia enter before closing the door behind her. He did not listen in the conversation, turning around and walking back down the hall. He walked to the kitchen, putting out the candle since the bustling room was already lit with the large electric lights they had installed not long ago. They used to be smaller. A dozen neko's were preparing dinner, a supposed surprise guest coming today. Ichigo put the candle down next to another on a table, walking through the many bodies like they weren't even there.

"Ichigo." He stopped in his steps, turning around and looking to a blonde haired neko named Shinji that was cutting up some lettuce for a salad. Ichigo remembered when he had first came here, his hair had been long back then. It symbolized how many years you served in a household or had worked in a business. Neko's in general weren't a lower species than their human counterparts, having jobs and families, but to not be confused, they had adopted different traditions and culture. A lot served in households in this part of town because the people were rich and paid a lot. If they had lived in the city, Ichigo would have probably been a cop.

Shinji's hair was short now, Ichigo looking down to his large grin. He was new here, Ichigo having become friends with him since he first came here two weeks ago. He nodded.

"I heard the special guest is going to be given one of us as a gift. Who do you think it'll be?" He asked, Ichigo about to answer. The kitchen doors were thrown open, everyone looking to Rukia as she ran through the kitchen and out the back door into the storage. Ichigo smelled her tears, Shinji looking back to him with a frown, going back to work.

"Check up on her, you already know how heartless her brother can be sometimes," Shinji told him, Ichigo nodding. He lit another candle and walked into the storage room, closing the door behind him. He heard small sniffles, Ichigo staying where he stood. She would speak to him when she was ready.

"Ichigo, why did you become my friend?" Ichigo wanted to wince a little at that one, not wanting to tell her that in all honesty he was being paid to in the beginning. But there was more after that he knew, the money was just a benefit to the friendship they had created. He decided to think beyond the money.

"Because you didn't pull on my ears." He heard Rukia chuckle softly, hearing a throaty snort that was far from lady like. Her brother would have been disgusted but Ichigo wasn't. She did that whenever she was crying. He sometimes wished he didn't know that fact.

"What would you say if I told you we couldn't be friends anymore?" She asked, Ichigo not fully understanding that question. They were not having an affair, he was gay and wouldn't even dream of what was beneath her clothes. Their friendship didn't hinder any of their lives and Byakuya did not mind it. In fact, Ichigo was sure he was friends with him too, he was just always too cold to actually show much emotion.

"I would say that I understand." Rukia cried even harder at his reply, Ichigo rather confused at this. He didn't realise what she really meant with those words.

:::+:::

"Sh!" Ichigo shushed as Renji groaned against his neck, Ichigo's legs locked around his waist as his arms were wrapped around his neck. His uniform was scattered on the floor, his hair pulled from it's low ponytail and carelessly falling over his back and shoulders. Renji groaned again, Ichigo putting a hand over his mouth as he grit his teeth. He felt so hot, Renji's member deep inside him as he stilled, Ichigo kissing his lips when he came with a small whimper. He was sweating all over as Renji put him down, his legs shaking a little.

"God Ichigo I love you," Renji panted against his lips as he pulled out, thrusting his fingers inside. Ichigo's breath hitched, Renji kissing his neck before pulling away completely.

"Take a bath before going anywhere," Renji told him as he pulled on his pants, Ichigo nodding as he used a tissue to clean himself out so his cum wouldn't stain his clothing. Renji buckled up his pants, slicking back his hair before putting on his shirt. Ichigo put his pants on, fixing himself and wiping away some sweat. He put on the rest of his uniform, putting his hair in a low ponytail. Renji walked over, kissing his lips. Ichigo melted into it, gasping when Renji grabbed his groin.

"I'll see you after dinner," he told him in a heated whisper, leaving the closet they had fucked in. Ichigo waited a little while as he tried to feel his legs again, walking out five minutes later. He walked quickly down the hallway, making sure he wasn't seen as he entered into his room. It was on the higher floors instead of under, Ichigo glad for that. Being friends with Rukia had many benefits.

He instantly felt guilt when he felt his body ache, pressing his back against his door. He couldn't believe himself, Ichigo growling low in his throat before marching to his bathroom. He stripped naked, stepping into the shower. He turned on the water, moving his head back so his ears wouldn't get wet. He sighed, closing his eyes.

He and Renji had been in love since they met each other in the orphanage. Ichigo had known him from birth it seemed, Ichigo remembering the time they lost their virginities to each other. He tilted his head back a little, remembering when he had licked a trail up his neck after asking him if he could taste what he tasted like. They had been so insecure and lost, Ichigo leaning back against the wall when he felt his hands slide up his thighs. He shivered, pushing a finger inside his body. He felt the cum inside his body, Ichigo opening his eyes.

Renji was Rukia's. Not his. Now only if he could stop.

He cleaned himself out and cleaned his body, making sure his scent did not linger on him. He got out the shower, looking to the clock. He had fifteen minutes till he had to be in the dining room. He went over to his closet, taking out a new uniform. He dried his hair before putting it on, going back into his bathroom. He slicked gel through his hair, brushing it back before putting it into a low ponytail. He put his shoes on and left his room, heading towards the dining room.

He entered just a few minutes before Byakuya did, looking over the table and making sure everything was placed correctly. He fixed a spoon that was tilted too much to the right, Shinji giving him a thumbs up before disappearing back into the kitchen.

He stood straight in front of the table as Byakuya and Rukia walked into the room, Ichigo not daring to look to the side and see who else followed behind them. He saw blue in his peerview vision though and his eyes itched to look and see who it was. He controlled himself though, him and another butler pulling out the chairs for them. The guest waved off the butler who tried to pull out his chair, all three standing in front of the table once again. They bowed, the chefs coming out with the food.

"Dinner is served. Enjoy." Ichigo rose up, his eyes momentarily meeting with sharp blue eyes. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine, looking straight once again. The three turned to leave, Ichigo stopping when Byakuya told him to stay. Ichigo did not know why, never having been told to do something like that. They usually preferred to eat in silence and alone, Ichigo going back to where he originally stood. He felt eyes dig into his body.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, I am glad that you could attend our dinner." Ichigo could see black in the corner of his eye, glancing quickly. Mr. Jeagerjaques must of been rich because two bodyguards stood at the doors, Ichigo looking straight once again. Something did not feel right about this and that made Ichigo uneasy, controlling his tail that twitched a little. It was less kept then the rest of his hair, Rukia liking how it was poofy but smooth to the touch.

"I am pleased as well. Though I have to ask, what is it you wish to give me?" Ichigo looked to Rukia when she dropped her fork, Ichigo walking over and picking it up. Rukia's hands were shaking, Ichigo's lips pulling down into a frown. He made sure to wipe away the expression when he stood, replacing it with a clean fork.

"Thank you," Rukia told him softly, Ichigo bowing. He gave the fork to a chef that came out with desert. He put it in his pocket, Ichigo going back to where he naturally stood. Byakuya had ignored Rukia's small act, Ichigo breathing deeply.

"I wish to give you one of my butler's. I want to welcome to this new world with gifts," Byakuya told him, Ichigo looking to Rukia once again when he smelled tears. She hid them with her napkin, Ichigo rather confused.

What had Byakuya said to upset her so?

"Ichigo Kurosaki is one of my best butler's. He has been a friend of my family for many years." Ichigo's eyes wanted to look to Byakuya with disbelief but did not look away from the blank spot of wall above their heads. He felt two pairs of eyes bore into him. Rukia stood up, slamming down her fork before leaving the room. Byakuya didn't even seem to notice.

"He is a close friend of my sister especially. She will miss him, but all cords need to be cut eventually." Ichigo's hands clenched into fists, Ichigo wanting to growl at Byakuya for making Rukia cry. He didn't care if he had to switch jobs, he didn't even care who he would be given too. But, no one made Rukia cry.

"Ichigo you may leave now. Pack all of your belongings, you will be leaving with Mr. Jeagerjaques tonight." Ichigo bowed, turning around and following where Rukia had went. Instead of finding her he bumped into Shinji, his eyes sympathetic.

"I am so sorry Ichigo," he told him, Ichigo gracing him with one of his rare smirks. He never did know when he stopped smiling.

"You did nothing wrong. May I ask you a favor one last time Shinji?" Ichigo headed to his room as Shinji went looking for Rukia with a message, Ichigo not having all that much. He packed his uniforms, a few pictures of his family back in the suburbs, other friends he hadn't seen in many years. He packed away a stuffed bear he had gotten from his mother, and a few hair and body products and brushes. He had some other clothes, clothing from his teenage years. He was twenty one now and doubted they would fit but put them in there too.

He picked up his two bags, walking over to the door. He stopped, looking over his shoulder. This had been his room for thirteen years. Ichigo frowned, looking away from it and down to his shoes. He had blocked a lot of what he felt out, but now that he was acknowledging it, it felt so off. It was like he was going to go to another world with nothing to protect himself.

He shook away the thought, opening the door and leaving his room. He walked into the hallway and down the stairs, stopping at the doorway. A butler he never really got to know bowed to him, Ichigo bowing back.

"Bye my friend."

Ichigo was suddenly afraid, a feeling he hadn't known since his mother's death.

Author's note: New story, hoped you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2: Lie 1

Chapter 2

Author's note: Fast update I know. I had a dream about this story and it's been bugging me. Let's see how it turns out.

Ichigo opened his eyes. They had driven to the airport right after leaving the Kuchiki household, Ichigo falling asleep on the jet within an hour when Grimmjow did not immediately ask for any of his assistance. Grimmjow had a private jet, his seat rather close to his so Ichigo could easily be wakened if he needed something. He just stared at a laptop the entire time though, Ichigo deciding he might as well sleep if he had nothing he wanted him to do.

He could see the sun was just beginning to rise, Ichigo sitting back, his pillow falling to his lap when it was no longer supported by his shoulder. He stretched with a yawn, popping a few points in his spine. He wiped his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he tried to wake himself up.

"Sir, where are we headed?" He asked in a clear voice even though he had just woken up, having learned not to make it look like he had slept. He looked to the side, seeing Grimmjow still on his laptop. He must have slept while he had because there were no bags under his eyes, Grimmjow not even looking to him. He was a complete different man from the one that molested him with his eyes at dinner. Ichigo looked away, looking out the window when it was apparent he wasn't going to speak.

Byakuya had done that more times than he would have liked to admit. He knew that he must have been busy though, distracting himself with the rising sun. He had only ever seen something so beautiful when he was a child, before his parents had gone missing. He touched the glass, watching as the dark sky erupted with colors.

"We are going to New York in America for a few days since I have business there. You will assist me." Ichigo had not been expecting him to speak at all, guessing he wasn't completely like Byakuya. He looked to him, Grimmjow's eyes locked on the laptop as he scrolled through something, his chin resting on his palm. His eyes slitted to him when he stopped scrolling, Ichigo feeling a shiver run up his spine. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad shiver though.

"Yes Mr. Jeagerjaques," he replied, nodding since he couldn't bow. Grimmjow closed his laptop, Ichigo's eyes never leaving his because they never stopped staring at him. Grimmjow sat back, finally looking away. Ichigo looked back to the sunrise.

"Just call me Grimmjow, I'm not an old man yet," He told him, Ichigo frowning. He was never all that good with first name basis with his employer's, but if being called by his last name made him uncomfortable, he would stop. He nodded, not even sure if he was looking at him. He wanted to be called by his name, he would call him by his name.

"Yes Grimmjow." Ichigo wanted to flinch or shiver he didn't really know, Grimmjow smirking as he rested his head against the headrest.

"When we land, I will cut your hair." Ichigo almost said no, not wanting to lose the one thing that tied him to Rukia and Renji. He nodded though, jolting a little when a hand touched his ponytail. He looked sharply to Grimmjow, the blue eyed man running a hand through his long hair. Ichigo was a tad weirded out by that, only ever being touched like that by Renji. Not even Rukia did that.

"Relax Strawberry," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo's still stoic expression turning down into a frown. Grimmjow seemed pleased by that. Ichigo was confused.

It was obvious he was displeased with his actions, so why did he look pleased?

"Why do you put gel in your hair Strawberry? Grimmjow asked, Ichigo not liking the new nickname. He looked to his hair, the blue spikes put in a mess. He should be asking him that question.

"My name is Ichigo sir, not Strawberry." Ichigo told him as politely as possible, Grimmjow looking to his eyes. Ichigo fixed his expression, his lips going into a straight line, the crease between his brows becoming less intense.

Grimmjow frowned. Ichigo knew he had displeased him, but he had some rules of his own. Grimmjow pulled his hand away, Ichigo's shoulders untensing. The pilot spoke before he could.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to land." Ichigo sat back, making sure his seatbelt was secure.

"You have yet to answer my question, Ichigo." The way he said his name angered him, Ichigo feeling he had said it like it was a burden and not an actual name. Ichigo didn't comment on it though, clearing his throat.

"My hair spikes up. I put gel in it to keep it down." He felt eyes stare into him again but didn't look to him. He didn't want any of this to get under his skin, but already Grimmjow had managed to do just that.

This was a job not an interrogation.

His tail that rested against his thigh twitched, Ichigo controlling himself before Grimmjow could notice. He had lived with Byakuya for thirteen years, the quite, heartless man never once getting beneath his skin. And that was saying a lot since he got beneath everyone's skin.

The fear from earlier rose up, Ichigo's brow furrowing a little more. He didn't know why he had that feeling now. He was a grown man, fear was not known to him, not since he took the job of being the Kuchiki family butler. What did Grimmjow do to bring up such a fear? Ichigo was sure he could beat him in any fight, but even so the fear lingered. He shook it away, his claws extending out a little more as he gripped the armrest when the plane jolted as it landed on the ground.

"I heard the girl was engaged. Why was her husband not at dinner?" Grimmjow asked as he unbuckled, Ichigo looking to him. He pushed away the fear, clearing his throat.

"It was a business meeting. He is her husband but not part of the company so does not participate. He eats in his room instead." Grimmjow looked to him, Ichigo's expression stoic. Grimmjow sat back, his eyes becoming lidded. Ichigo had a feeling he was trying to figure him out, raising an eyebrow.

"Gentlemen, you may leave the jet." Ichigo unbuckled, waiting for Grimmjow to stand before rising up himself. He got their bags from the compartments, Grimmjow only having one thankfully. Ichigo followed him out the jet, a car waiting. The driver was a big dark skinned man, Ichigo handing him the luggage when he offered. He bowed, the driver bowing back. He put the bags in the back, Ichigo looking to see if Grimmjow had wanted him to open his door. He was already inside, Ichigo getting in the opposite side of him. Grimmjow was on his laptop once again, but this time he was typing. Ichigo closed the door, sighing softly as he relaxed in the leather seat.

"Tell me Ichigo, do you have a lover?" Ichigo looked to him, a tad shocked he would ask such a personal question. He at first wouldn't even think of answering him, but decided too. He was far from Renji now and it was very obvious he wouldn't see him anymore. Or Rukia. He could see now why she had cried after talking to her brother.

"No." Grimmjow hummed softly, Ichigo looking out the window.

He instantly wondered if he was in the same world. They drove through the city, Ichigo seeing all the bright lights and large words. He knew very little english, only knowing hello, yes, and thank you. He had never bothered to learn it and Byakuya never hired a teacher to teach him it. Ichigo looked away, feeling a tad uneasy. He looked down to his lap, fisting his palms as he wondered how he was going to function here. He just hoped he wouldn't have to talk to anybody.

"What are you comfortable with doing?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, Ichigo looking to him. His ears fell back a little, Grimmjow catching the movement. Ichigo fixed himself, looking to his face even though he didn't look to him. He wondered if he knew how rude he was being.

"I am a butler, Grimmjow. I am here to assist you. If there is anything you need, I will be willing to do it."

He didn't know it, but he was going to regret saying that.

Grimmjow closed his laptop, rubbing his eyes. Ichigo started to see fatigue set into his hard features, his eyes looking to him. Ichigo stared back not in defiance but in wait. He expected him to say something but he didn't, he just stared at him. With Byakuya and Rukia he could read their eyes. He could not read Grimmjow's though, the fact disturbing him a little more than he wanted it too. He could read anyone's eyes, it was a unique skill he had. The fact he couldn't read his new master's eyes made him feel uneasy because he didn't know what he was thinking. He would figure out he was another way he was not so good at.

"How much did Byakuya pay you?" Grimmjow told him, Ichigo thinking it over. In the beginning it was 100,000 yen a month. It was enough to sustain him and help him get what he needed.

"100,000 yen," he told him, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow. He seemed to think that it was too much to give a butler, Ichigo not telling him what he was originally adopted for and why he got paid so much. His job was to make Rukia happy. Her brother always managed to make her cry, but Ichigo would always put the broken pieces back together.

"I will cut your hair once we get to the hotel. You will stay there and sort my files," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo nodding as they pulled up in front of the hotel. They both got out, Ichigo walking just behind Grimmjow after getting their luggage as they headed to the receptionist. He saw a neko girl pass by, her hair cut short. She stopped to talk to somebody he didn't pay attention to, Ichigo looking away when he saw her unbutton her shirt. He was shocked, Grimmjow walking towards the elevator. Ichigo followed him, feeling eyes dig into his back.

"Ichigo?" He stopped, the voice familiar. Grimmjow stopped also, looking over his shoulder to him with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo turned, seeing the girl the other had been talking to walking over to him. The girl buttoned up her shirt, Ichigo seeing a tattoo on her chest. He wondered if she knew she could have waited till later to show that to anybody. He looked to the girl walking to him though, her orange hair long down her back. He bowed, the girl bowing back.

"Orihime-chan," he greeted, straightening up. Orihime had been in the orphanage with him a long time ago, having been adopted a year before he had. They had been friends, along with Renji. He smiled, Grimmjow looking from him to her with calculating eyes. The girl who had unbuttoned her shirt shivered, every girl in the building looking to him. Orihime looked to Grimmjow before back to him.

"You must be busy, let me give you my number and we can meet up and conversate later," she told him, Ichigo nodding. She took out her phone, Ichigo reaching into his chest pocket. He pulled out a phone, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow. They switched number's, Orihime giving him a quick hug before returning to her friend. He and Grimmjow entered into the elevator, two other people in there. Ichigo's smile was erased.

They were silent till they exited on the fifth floor, Ichigo following Grimmjow to his room. He waited till he opened the door before walking in after him, putting their bags down next to the door when he told him to.

"Follow me, I'll cut your hair." Ichigo nodded, taking his hair out of it's ponytail as he followed him to the bathroom. He soon figured out it was the bedroom. He wanted to question him but didn't, Grimmjow sitting down on the bed. Ichigo walked up to him, stopping in front of him.

"Sit in my lap." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, Grimmjow's face not showing any foul play.

He seriously wanted him to sit in his lap.

"Forgive me sir, but I will not do that," he told him. Now it was Grimmjow's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Then quit." Ichigo was confused and angry, Grimmjow standing up. Ichigo wanted to hiss at him, narrowing his eyes when he came face to face with him. If he was still going to be paid 100,000 yen, a payment he could get nowhere else, shouldn't he just endure this one thing? Ichigo thought it over in his head as Grimmjow stared down at him, a near foot taller than him. Ichigo was not intimidated by his size though, Grimmjow smirking when he saw his tail twitch in frustration.

"If I gave you 200,000 yen, would you sit in my lap Ichigo?"

He almost said yes. Ichigo held his tongue as he thought it all over. If he wanted him to sit in his lap, he probably would want to do a lot more than he should ever let happen. He was a butler, he could quit whenever he wanted too. Should he just do this till the end of the month, get his 200,000 yen and then quit? No, he deserved more than that.

"400,000 yen." It was Grimmjow's turn to think things over. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, accidentally touching his chest a little. He took in a breath, smelling his cologne. Now that he wasn't thinking his senses were taking in everything, Ichigo's legs feeling weak at his heavy, spicy scent. He shook it away, almost growling at himself. He controlled himself, Grimmjow grinning a shark like grin.

"Deal." Ichigo nodded, Grimmjow sitting back down. Ichigo felt wrong when he turned around and sat in his lap, Grimmjow grabbing his thighs and spreading them so his legs showed between his. Ichigo tensed, Grimmjow's hands staying a little longer than they needed to.

"You only said sit in your lap," Ichigo reminded him, Grimmjow removing his hands, a chuckle resounding against his neck. Ichigo resisted a shiver, Grimmjow pulling a pocket knife from his pocket. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, already knowing his hair was going to be an ugly mess after this.

Grimmjow grabbed a handful of his hair, bringing the pocket knife to his hair.

"Say goodbye to the Kuchiki's Strawberry." Ichigo was about to correct him about his name, his eyes widening when he heard a tear. He looked to a large chunk of his hair that fell to the floor, his heart feeling like it had stopped.

Rukia.

Another chunk fell to the floor, Ichigo feeling his eyes burn. He blinked away the tears, looking away from the one thing that tied him to that place.

Shinji.

Another chunk fell to the floor.

Byakuya.

Ichigo felt the last heavy chunk leave his shoulder, his eyes closing as it was cut off carelessly.

Renji.

"I like it like this." Grimmjow ran a hand through his short hair, the orange hair spiked up in all directions like he had just woken up. Ichigo couldn't hold back the shiver when he did that, closing his eyes when the hand tightened in his hair.

"Like it Strawberry?" Grimmjow whispered huskily against his neck, Ichigo's eyes snapping open as a growl was torn from his throat. He cut it off abruptly, trying to get off his lap. He couldn't lose his control, he had to remain calm. Grimmjow made that hard, wrapping an arm around his waist. Ichigo gasped when he was flipped over onto the bed on his knees, his hands fisting in the sheets when his hand slid down to his groin. He threw a punch at him but Grimmjow caught his wrist, pinning it down to the bed with a grip tight enough to make it hurt.

"Y-You said sit in your lap!" Ichigo couldn't stop his voice from shaking even though he was trying to be intimidating, struggling to get away when Grimmjow's hand went into his pants.

"I just want a taste Strawberry," Grimmjow whispered into his ear, Ichigo biting his lip when he grabbed his member and started to stroke him slowly. Ichigo gasped when he rubbed the head, his body tense in pleasure. Ichigo fisted the blankets harder, his claws extending and tearing them. He groaned when he started to stroke him faster, his stomach burning as his orgasm grew close rapidly.

"There we go Strawberry," Grimmjow husked against his neck, Ichigo feeling his tongue touch against his neck as he licked his lips. He wanted to fight but the need was stronger, Ichigo starting to pant as his spine wrung tight when he squeezed his member. He moaned softly, his lips parting and his fangs showing as he came close.

Grimmjow leaned down, licking the sharp points with interest and curiosity. Ichigo moaned, thrusting into his hand when he came suddenly. He panted as he came down from his orgasmic high, Grimmjow taking his hand out of his pants. He licked his fingers, Ichigo looking to him lazily as his body shook. Grimmjow looked to him with a smirk, Ichigo closing his eyes when he leaned down.

"Delicious. Just like Strawberries."

Ichigo had never wanted to commit murder so badly in his life.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape Pod

Author's note: You weren't being critical AiryAquarius! Orihime didn't strip, it was her friend and she didn't strip either, she was showing her a tattoo on her chest in public. Its supposed to symbolize a stereotypical american girl from a japanese point of view. (Ichigo's). And I know it moved fast, it's all part of the story. It'll all start to fit, don't worry.

Thanks for your thoughts!

Chapter 3

"You should call the police. That was rape." Ichigo was out with Orihime, the two eating Big Macs at Mcdonalds. Ichigo had never eaten this before even though there were a few in Japan, Ichigo enjoying it immensely. He had told Orihime what had happened, her response he expected. He couldn't help but correct her though.

"It was molestation, not rape," he told her, Orihime frowning. Ichigo knew he had pissed her off by that comment, but he couldn't help it. She sighed, reaching over and touching his hair. Grimmjow had cut it rather short, the spiked strands only a few inches long.

"Still, call the police. You're not a slave Ichigo, they'll listen to what you have to say. Grimmjow will go to court and no one else will be hurt," she told him, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. He didn't think he had ever done it to anybody else besides him.

"There has been no proof he had done it to anybody else," he told her, Orihime taking a bite of her big mac. She put a hand over her mouth, chewing a little before swallowing some of it.

"Still call the police. Or I will." Ichigo sat back, his Big Mac not at all that appetizing anymore. Byakuya had paid him to go with him, 100,000 yen like always and that equaled to be 843 dollars here. He could leave, but it would not sustain him for a long time. If he got the 400,000 yen from Grimmjow, which was 3,372 dollars here, then he could. He already spent eight bucks in here.

"I know you want me to call the cops, but he's willing to give me 400,000 yen. That's easily 3,000 here," Ichigo told her, Orihime frowning. Even she knew that was a lot of money to give to a butler. She didn't want to agree though and Ichigo saw that.

"In the hotel we're staying at, how much is one room?" He asked, Orihime taking another bite as she thought. Ichigo waited patiently, picking up his cup and shaking it to see if there was more ice than soda. It was about halfway full, Ichigo taking a long sip. He never had root beer before either. The american's made up very good food. Only if there manner's were as nice.

"It's about 3,000 for a room on the third floor," she told him, Ichigo sighing as he obviously didn't have that much. Orihime patted his back, Ichigo looking to her. They were talking in japanese so he was sure no one understood them. If they did, the cops would have been called by now. He decided to speak his true thoughts on this matter.

"I knew he was probably going to do something like that when he asked me to sit in his lap. I understood the consequences of my actions. But, Orihime 400,000 yen! I can get my sister's out of the orphanage for good!" Orihime frowned in sympathy and displeasure, Ichigo sighing as he sat back. He felt ridiculous. The smart thing to do was to call the cops. But, his sisters were 100,000 yen each. He could get them out of the orphanage. He was stable, or he could be once he got his own place. He could get a cheap hotel and they could all live together again and he could find a new job.

He wiped his face, Orihime putting down her burger and wiping her mouth with a napkin. She didn't like how he was thinking and he could tell. She would never understand his struggle all these years. Byakuya always gave him just enough to function, but he never gave him enough to get them back or move out. He knew what he wanted and always kept it just out of his reach.

"Listen Ichigo, I understand you want your sisters back. I find that sweet. But getting molested probably everyday for 400,000 yen is not. I understand its your decision, but if he does it again, I will call the cops and let you stay at my place." Ichigo nodded, Orihime picking up her burger and starting to eat again.

Ichigo looked at his half eaten Big Mac, sighing as he looked up to the ceiling. Why didn't he just call the cops already?

:::+:::

"Grimmjow sir?" The tall blue haired man looked to him, Ichigo standing in the doorway of his office. Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo's expression remaining stoic.

"What would you like Strawberry?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo controlling his tail that twitched in irritation. He had to be upfront with him, he was a butler not a slave. He took in a deep breath.

"My name is Ichigo Mr. Jeagerjaques. I have come to say that I will call the authorities next time you touch me in any sexual manner." Grimmjow looked to him sharply, the glint in his eyes dimming a little. He frowned, Ichigo feeling pleased this time.

It was good that he got a reaction.

"Why have you not quit if you don't like it?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo having not expected that. He expected him to say he wouldn't do it anymore, that he had to uphold a reputation or something. Not ask him why he didn't quit.

"I have not quit because I haven't been paid my monthly payment yet," he told him, Grimmjow nodding in understanding. He lifted his wallet, the thing thin.

"Right now I am broke, and it has not been a month yet. So, what does that tell you?"

Ichigo wanted to slap him. He knew he had him where he wanted him.

"That says I will have to stay." He took out his phone, Grimmjow's eyes darting to it. Ichigo refused to be cornered.

"I can always call the authorities when you decide to touch me again."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, but it wasn't in anger. Ichigo bowed, a smirk touching his lips. Two can play this game. He wiped it away when he straightened up, Grimmjow immersing himself in his work.

"Do you need anything Mr. Jeagerjaques?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow looking to him before looking back to the papers in his hands.

"Pack up my belongings. The meeting has ended sooner than I expected," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo bowing once more before leaving to do what he was told.

He stopped by the bathroom, flicking on the light. He frowned, running a hand through his hair. It was so weird and alien, Ichigo used to his long hair. He tried to push it back but it just spiked back up.

He didn't like his hair.

He decided he couldn't do anything about it, turning off the light and walking to Grimmjow's room. He looked around the room, the area looking like a tornado just went through it. He sighed, rolling up his sleeves. All the clothes on the floor he put in a bag, not caring if they weren't clean or not. He would wash them all when they went back to Japan. He put all the clothes folded on the bed in his bag, looking to a pile of files. He thought he'll let him take care of that since he didn't know what to do with them, hearing a knock on the front door.

He walked out of his room, opening the door when it was obvious Grimmjow was not going to budge. Ichigo saw a tall blonde woman standing in front of him, her tight blue dress making her look anorexic. Ichigo bowed to her, the girl smirking.

Ichigo wondered why people were so rude around here.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he straightened up, the woman taking off her white gloves. She shrugged her white furry scarf down her arms, exposing her pale shoulders. Ichigo stiffened when she touched his hair, running her fingers through it with interest.

"Such pretty hair," she whispered, her eyes darting to Grimmjow.

"Sugar, is this your new butler you spoke about?" Ichigo took a step back, her hand falling from his hair. She didn't even seem to notice, Grimmjow nodding. Ichigo was for sure now he did not want to come back here. The women were always staring or they didn't know when to stop touching him. At least men were more decent. Ichigo's tail twitched.

At least most of them.

"Can I take your scarf?" Ichigo asked, the lady looking back to him. She took it off slowly, Ichigo's expression staying stoic. She leaned forward, Ichigo's eyes never leaving her's even though it was obvious she was trying to show off her cleavage.

"I would let you take more, but someone already has." Ichigo bowed once again, walking away and putting her scarf on a hat hanger. He left back to Grimmjow's room, deciding he would sort out the files. He picked up one, thumbing through it. It was random paper's that either had a red stamp on them or were blank. He decided to put the files in his bag, finding his laptop. He put it in his bag, stopping when he heard a loud crash.

He walked out the room, for sure Grimmjow had probably started to rut with her. He couldn't control himself even if he wanted to, Ichigo walking into the room he had left the lady and Grimmjow in. He caught a plate that was thrown at his face.

"Are you fucking with him?!" Ichigo put the plate down on the table, looking to the shattered glass cup on the ground. It had been for decoration, Ichigo adding it to Grimmjow's payment. He had bought that so the place wouldn't look so dull.

Now it was broken.

He looked to the woman who was red in the face, looking to Grimmjow who was staring at her in boredom. The girl looked to him sharply, Ichigo already seeing that he was the main person in this conversation.

"I can see it in your eyes! You spread your legs for him didn't you!?" She yelled, lifting up her dress. Ichigo looked to her legs, the girl slapping her thighs.

"He likes this! Grimmjow loves this!" She yelled, Ichigo looking back to her face.

"Ma'a-"

"Don't fucking ma'am to me you whore!" The girl screamed, stomping over to him. Ichigo grabbed her wrist when she tried to slap him, her eyes going wide with anger and fear. Ichigo's tail twitched in slight anger and displeasure, the girl looking into his eyes. They showed no emotion, Ichigo slowly letting go of her wrist. She took a step back, Ichigo breathing calmly.

"Miss, I think it is time for you to leave."

Grimmjow seemed amused by the entire exchange, the girl leaving the room hurriedly. Grimmjow started to laugh, Ichigo fixing his suit before cleaning up the pieces of the glass cup he had bought. It had been twelve dollars. Grimmjow sat back, pulling out a cigarette as Ichigo threw away the glass.

"You showed her," Grimmjow chuckled as he lit a cigarette, Ichigo walking by him and taking the cigarette from his lips, snapping the stick. Grimmjow frowned, Ichigo putting out the bud before throwing it away.

"What did you tell her?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow putting his temple against his fist. Ichigo knew he was calculating him again, tired of it already. He was not a puzzle or an equation.

"I told her that I got a new pet." Ichigo frowned, Grimmjow smirking. He looked pleased once again, Ichigo angry. He was not a pet, he was a butler. His tail twitched in anger, Ichigo controlling it as he tried not to raise his voice at him and quit right then. He needed the money. After he got it he would leave. He sighed, willing himself to have patience.

"I am not your pet, Mr. Jeagerjaques," Ichigo told him, slapping his hand away when he touched a hand to his thigh. Grimmjow frowned, Ichigo straightening up to his full height. He looked down at him with stoic eyes, a deep serious tension filling the air. Grimmjow relaxed back, his eyes narrowing in displeasure.

"I am a butler. I am not your sex toy, your pet, your friend, or your lover. I am merely here to work. If your brain cannot wrap around that fact Mr. Jeagerjaques, I will leave."

Grimmjow stood, Ichigo narrowing his eyes when he moved dangerously close.

"I don't have patience for your formalities, Strawberry." Ichigo grabbed his wrist when he tried to grab him, his stoic expression becoming a scowl. He pushed him away, Grimmjow clenching his hands into fists.

"Sadly, I did have patience. It has run out Mr. Jeagerjaques." He could not believe the man before him, feeling he was acting like a child who wanted a toy but was refused it. Before Grimmjow could say anything his cell rang, Ichigo walking away to answer it as he took it out of his pocket. He picked it up, hearing Orihime's voice.

"Ichigo, is everything going well?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder to Grimmjow who was glaring at him angrily, his eyes never leaving his for a long second. Putting money aside, what should he really do? He looked away.

"Ichigo?"

"I'll come ov-" He gasped when the phone was taken from his hand, slammed down onto the ground. Ichigo heard it snap.

"You are my pet Ichigo." Ichigo gasped when his arm was grabbed, pinned against his back as he was pinned against the wall. He growled, lifting a leg and pushing against the wall. He jumped over him, his arms released easily enough. He rolled his shoulder after landing behind Grimmjow, his eyes narrowing. He bared his fangs, growling low in his throat. Grimmjow chuckled, turning around.

"There's my Strawberry." Ichigo looked to his phone that had been thrown down to the ground carelessly. It rang again, Grimmjow picking it up. Ichigo's eyes widened when he grabbed both ends of his flip phone, breaking it in half, his eyes narrowing as a smirk touched his lips.

"Lay down pet." Ichigo scowled, fixing his suit.

"I'm guessing Byakuya didn't know you were like this?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow taking a step towards him. Ichigo looked up to him, his eyes becoming stoic.

"No, he knew. That's why it broke Rukia's poor little heart." Ichigo didn't show any emotion but he felt like his heart stopped.

That wasn't true.

Byakuya would never do that to him. He was a heartless man, but he would never do something like this. Grimmjow took another step forward, his smirk becoming a shark like grin.

"He could not sell you as a slave, but he knew what you would endure with me. He thought you would tame me. Funny, he thought he was doing me a favor." Ichigo could not believe any of this, his claws extending as he lost a small amount of his control.

Byakuya was a foolish man.

Grimmjow smirked, slicking his hair back. He walked up to him, Ichigo narrowing his eyes when he grabbed his chin. Grimmjow leaned forward, Ichigo feeling his breath waft over his lips.

"I won't break you yet Strawberry. That would make you bitter." Ichigo growled when he grabbed his groin, grabbing his wrist. He gasped when he rubbed him, Grimmjow smirking when his grip loosened around his wrist.

"I'll break you slowly. I'll make it sweet, and long." Ichigo tried to pull away when he turned his head to the side, pressing his nose to his neck. Ichigo gasped when he bit him and pleasure zapped down to his groin, pushing him away out of anger. He touched a hand to his neck and growled, Grimmjow grinning.

"Run away if you like. I'll call Byakuya and he'll bring you back to me. Don't you remember Ichigo? He paid you to serve me. You wouldn't want his money to go to waist would ya?"

Ichigo turned because he couldn't listen anymore, leaving to his room and closing the door. He locked it, walking up to his mirror. He pulled down his collar, a bruise on his neck.

Grimmjow had marked him. He looked to the door when there was a knock, narrowing his eyes.

"We leave at eight tomorrow morning Strawberry." Ichigo snapped, throwing a vase at the door.

He was not going back with him. He went over to the hotel phone on his dresser, picking up the receiver.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Behind The Lie

Chapter 4

Rukia woke up to the sound of her cell ringing, shifting in her bed as she tried to ignore it. Renji rolled over and threw a hand over her waist with a groan, Rukia trying to ignore it as she got comfy against him. The person was persistent though, Rukia sighing as she rose up and got out of her bed, walking over to her dresser. She picked up her phone, flipping it open and putting it to her ear. She wiped her eyes, yawning loudly.

"Hello?"

"You had asked me what I would say if you told me we couldn't be friends anymore. I said I would understand." Rukia's eyes widened in surprise and shock at the voice that spoke, looking over her shoulder to Renji to make sure he wasn't awake. She tiptoed out of the room, closing the door silently behind her.

"Ichigo?" She couldn't believe it, sliding down the door as tears burned in her eyes. She tried to blink her tears away but she couldn't, her heart crying out of for him.

"Rukia, I don't understand anymore." Her heart felt like it was going to burst when she heard the weakness in his voice, putting a hand over her mouth. She looked around when she gasped, hoping no one had heard her small cry. She got up and walked down the hallway, whispering for Ichigo to wait as she went to the back door. She got outside without being caught by the guards that walked around constantly, embracing the cold spring air. It froze her tears, if only for a little while.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, wiping her eyes. She got down to her knees when he was silent, feeling her heart break in two. She wanted him to say something, she wanted him to yell at her, to tell her about what he had went through. He was just silent though.

"I knew Ichigo. I-I knew and I-I couldn't stop myself!" She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't be too loud. She looked up at the dark sky, the sun too disgusted by her to rise. It had every right to be.

"I knew you were sleeping with Renji." She heard a slight hitch in his breathing, closing her eyes. She touched a hand to her eyes, trying to wipe away her tears but unable too, more taking it's place. She remembered that time when just after she got married, having walked by the bathroom door. She heard a moan, putting her ear to the door. Rukia sobbed into the hand when she remembered hearing Ichigo calling Renji's name and Renji grunting for him to be quiet. She put her head against her knees, crying softly.

"I-I knew and I was so angry. I-I am so sorry!" Her voice cracked, her wet kimono sleeve freezing her arm. Ichigo sighed, Rukia crying harder as she felt like he had hugged her. He wasn't here though.

"I should apologize," Ichigo whispered, Rukia laughing softly, snorting as she tried to not have snot go down her lip. She heard a shift, Ichigo sighing.

"Before we left the orphanage we were lover's. Then he met you, but I couldn't give him up. I am the one who should apologize, Rukia." She felt like an idiot, wanting him back so badly. She didn't care anymore. She knew how Grimmjow was, she knew he had a habit of making neko's pets. His father had been the same way and being an only child with no mother, he could only follow. She didn't want Ichigo to go through that. Both men were monster's.  
>"I told Byakuya to give you to him. I-I wanted you to feel the pain you made me go through all these y-years. B-But I don't care anymore! Just please come back!" Rukia wanted him to agree, to see that this was all a mistake. She had hoped for so long that he would never call her. She wanted to cut all ties. She didn't want that anymore, she wanted him here with her, being the doting older brother he always was to her. She had messed up badly.<p>

Ichigo chuckled softly, Rukia crying harder. She was a monster. Until now, she was satisfied with him gone. Renji didn't come to bed smelling like him anymore, he paid more attention to her, he loved only her. But, every time someone came to her door she expected Ichigo only to see another face. Everytime she spared she would win because the person let her. Ichigo never would let her win, he would have pushed her till she nearly broke and then stitched up the cracks.

"So, this is my punishment?" Ichigo's voice was becoming emotionless again, Rukia not wanting him to close up on her. She shook her head, slamming her fist down into the ground.

"No! We can change all of this! You can come back home!" Rukia cried, hearing Ichigo smile. She knew what he was thinking and didn't want him to stay it, not because of her stupidity. She wanted him back goddamn it!

"I understand now."

"Ichigo-!"

Rukia dropped her phone when he hung up, the sun finally rising up into the sky.

This was all her fault.

Ichigo put the receiver down, putting a hand to his face. He knew one day this would come. He felt his eyes burn, wanting so badly to go back like she told him too. He couldn't though. This was his punishment. He could not run away from it like he had tried to all of these years. He should have never done what he had did, he should have just let go when he and Renji got separated. He should have never lusted after Renji when he had married Rukia, his best friend. He sighed, falling back on his bed.

This was his punishment. He would be strong though, even though he was going to go through hell with Grimmjow and possibly never back. He would still only be a butler. He would still do the things he normally did, he won't let himself be degraded. It'll be just like what he did to Rukia. He'll have to suffer everyday knowing that he couldn't get out of this. His phone rang, Ichigo sitting up and answering it, hoping it wasn't Rukia.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Orihime's worried voice asked, Ichigo smiling softly. He knew what she was going to tell him and didn't want to hear it. He wouldn't run away from this. No matter how bad he wanted too.

"I'm just fine, I dropped my phone in water," Ichigo told her, the answer not a complete lie. In both ends it stopped working. Orihime sighed in relief, Ichigo sighing himself. He hoped she would understand in the future when he told her the truth.

"Grimmjow stopped. I'll be going back to Japan with him," Ichigo told her stoically, Orihime gasping in shock. Ichigo already knew her answer before she could even utter a word.

"No! He still molested you Ichigo. He may do it again!" She practically yelled, Ichigo lowering his head till his chin touched against his chest.

"He's too scared of the authorities," he told her, Orihime growling in irritation.

"It doesn't matter! Do you want to get molested again?!" She yelled, Ichigo closing up. He knew the consequences of his actions. He asked for this the first time he had sex with Renji on his and Rukia's wedding. He had failed to realize he wasn't his anymore. This was his punishment. Orihime huffed in annoyance when it was apparent she wasn't going to talk him out of this.

"Well, then just be careful," She told him, Ichigo smiling weakly before hanging up. He fixed himself before standing, walking to his door. He opened it, Grimmjow leaning against the wall across from his door. Ichigo bowed, Grimmjow smirking.

"I am still your butler Grimmjow. I will return with you to Japan."

"Pack up, we leave soon." Ichigo straightened up, narrowing his eyes when he walked forward, Ichigo letting himself be trapped against the wall. Grimmjow leaned down, Ichigo turning his head away. Grimmjow slipped a hand down his torso, Ichigo jumping with a gasp when he grabbed his groin.

"I'm going to enjoy you," Grimmjow husked against his neck, Ichigo pushing him away when he tried to slip his hand into his pants. He fixed his suit, Grimmjow frowning in displeasure. Ichigo looked him straight in the eye, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes.

"I am a butler, Grimmjow. Not a pet." Grimmjow snorted, Ichigo watching him turn and walk away. His legs shook a little from the pleasure that thrummed in his pants, Ichigo controlling himself. Grimmjow chuckled softly.

"I'll get that sweet ass of yours eventually Strawberry." Ichigo stood in the hallway by himself after Grimmjow left, already regretting his choice. He didn't want to stay here, he didn't want to be near Grimmjow anymore than he wanted water in his ears. But this was his punishment for doing what he did to the one person who he held closests to his heart. She had trusted him and he broke it in a heartbeat just for pleasure.

Ichigo went back into his room, looking around the big room. He had kept it rather clean, a few folded clothes on the bed. He walked over to it, touching a hand to the fine material. He picked up a piece of hair, a thin strand of his once long hair. He dropped it to the ground, remembering when he saw it all fall to the floor. He was no longer part of the Kuchiki family, he didn't have to hold onto his guilt anymore. But some scars would never heal.

He packed up his belongings, looking to the glass on the floor. He went over to it, picking up the larger chunks. He threw them away, sweeping up the smaller pieces with his hand. He cut his palm, hissing as he threw away the pieces, looking to his hand. It was red, a small amount of blood escaping it. Fiery red hair danced in his vision, Ichigo closing his eyes.

No. He had messed that up. He didn't deserve to think back to him. He was Rukia's, something he knew now. He opened his eyes, sucking the wound so the glass would come out. He spit it into the trash with some blood, standing up and going over to his suitcase, pulling out a thin piece of cloth. He wrapped it around his palm, wincing when he put pressure on it.

The smallest wounds always hurt the most. He had a million small scars on his body, his suit hiding them all. Rukia had gave him many tiny scars that ached every time he thought about what he had done to deserve them. He deserved all of this, Ichigo laying down on his bed.

He looked to his bandaged hand, clenching his hand into a fist. It hurt, Ichigo tightening his fist till he saw blood stain the cloth.

Rukia had every right to do this to him. She was Renji's wife and the adopted sister of the richest man in Tokyo. Ichigo closed his eyes, letting his hand fall against the bed.

He was just a butler who never learned to let go.

Author's note: Rather short I know but don't worry, it won't become a constant thing.


	5. Chapter 5: Art of the Sword

Chapter 5

Ichigo got out of the car, Grimmjow heading straight towards the jet with laptop in hand. He went to the back, the chauffeur having already gotten their bags out. Ichigo bowed, the tall dark man bowing back.

"Thank you," Ichigo told him, straightening up. The chauffeur nodded, heading back to the driver's seat. Ichigo picked up the three bags, walking over to the jet. The pilot took them, Ichigo walking up the steps behind him. He sighed as he got inside, looking to Grimmjow who was already typing away on his laptop. Ichigo sat down, buckling up and relaxing back and nodding to the pilot when he put their stuff up and went up to the front to get the jet ready for fifteen hours of flight.

Ichigo was so tired, having barely slept at all last night. He swore Grimmjow was going to come and molest him while he slept, but he didn't. He managed to get an hour of sleep over an eight hour time period. His eyelids felt heavy now and he wanted to go to sleep, his senses too dulled to care about staying awake and making sure he didn't molest him. He turned his head to the side, seeing the car was still there. He waved, an american thing he had picked up. He swore he saw the driver wave back.

If Grimmjow noticed the movement he didn't say anything about it, closing his laptop when the pilot said to stop using all electronics. Ichigo closed his eyes, his ears twitching every now and then to listen for any movements or unusual sounds. He heard the jet lift off, feeling like he was falling. Before he knew it he was asleep.

:::+:::

Grimmjow looked to Ichigo after finishing most of his work, the neko fast asleep. He snorted, knowing he had stayed up all night. He had too, working on things he had to get done before they got back to Japan. He sighed softly, resting back and rubbing his eyes that ached to close and not open for a long while. He shook his head, waking himself up. He closed his laptop and unbuckled, getting up and putting his laptop on his seat. He walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He splashed cold water on his face, wiping his face a few times to wake himself up.

He lowered his hands when he heard his cell ring, drying his hands before taking it from his pocket. He flipped it open, putting it to his ear. He had to pull it away when there was a sudden cheerful scream.

"Grimmjow-chan!" He sighed, putting the phone back to his ear. It was Yachiru, Kenpachi's assistant. Kenpachi was a doctor, an intimidating man that made children cry if he just smiled. Yachiru countered that, giving his usually scary demeanor a small brightness. Grimmjow already had a feeling of why they had called him, putting the phone back to his ear.

"Yes Yachiru?" He asked, the energetic girl giggling when Kenpachi told her to give him the phone. Grimmjow waited silently, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. There were bags beneath his eyes, his hair looked oily, and his skin looked pale. He sighed. He would finish the work in a few hours. He needed to sleep.

"Grimmjow, how have you been asshole?" Kenpachi's deep voice asked, Grimmjow smirking as he looked away from the mirror. At least Kenpachi always looked ugly.

"Awesome cock sucker, what do you want?" He asked, Kenpachi chuckling. It sounded like a deep growl, Grimmjow leaving the bathroom and heading back to his seat.

"I heard you got a new neko. Once you land in Tokyo you have to bring him in for a check up," Kenpachi told him, Grimmjow sighing as he picked up his laptop and sat back down. He put it beneath his seat, relaxing back.

"Alright. How's Yachiru been doing? Is she still an annoying brat?" He asked, Grimmjow smirking when he heard Yachiru scream that she was awesome, not a brat. He could just see her jump onto Kenpachi's shoulder, berating him about he was annoying not her. Kenpachi told her to get down, Yachiru doing what she was told.

"She's gotten bigger. She started in the second grade today," Kenpachi told him, Grimmjow smiling as he closed his eyes.

"I thought she was supposed to be in the first. Did her smart ass skip a grade or somthing?" He asked, Kenpachi chuckling again. Grimmjow, if he didn't know him by now, would have thought he was putting an angry dog next to the phone.

"Yeah. I have to go, got a patient." Grimmjow hung up, rubbing his eyes once again. He sighed, relaxing fully as he decided to just knock out.

"Who was that?" He wanted to ignore Ichigo's question but knew that would be pointless since he would stare at him till he answered, shifting to get more comfortable. His ringtone must have woke him up, Grimmjow sure he heard the entire conversation.

"Your new doctor. He wants me to take you in as soon as we land. So get some sleep." Grimmjow didn't even bother to open his eyes to see if he had listened, feeling eyes on him. He tried to ignore it but couldn't, opening his eyes and looking to Ichigo with a glare.

"What?!" He barked, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. He closed his eyes, sitting back. Grimmjow grumbled about how everyone wouldn't let him sleep, relaxing back as he tried to go to sleep.

"Your bipolar." Grimmjow sighed, looking to Ichigo with another glare.

"What the hell did I just tell you?"

"What."

Grimmjow chose to ignore him from then on, closing his eyes as he got out some earphones, connecting them to his phone. He played some music, relaxing as he tried to sleep once again. He swore, Ichigo was getting more and more moody by the day.

:::+:::

Ichigo opened his eyes when his name was called, Grimmjow standing. They had been waiting in the waiting room for about an hour, a million people in there. Ichigo stood, stretching before fixing his suit. He followed Grimmjow into the hallway behind the door, the nurse seeing how tall he was and checking his weight before he was put into a room. He sat on the examination bed while Grimmjow sat down on a chair across the room, Ichigo laying down. The paper beneath him made a whole lot of noise but he didn't care, closing his eyes.

"This so called doctor, is he good?" Ichigo asked, looking to Grimmjow. Grimmjow had his eyes closed, but he nodded.

"He's the best out there. Just fucking scary looking." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, sitting up. He fixed his suit once again, his tail hitting against the bed instead of resting against his thigh. Sometimes he couldn't control it, Grimmjow opening his eyes at the constant noise. Before he could say anything the door opened.

Ichigo looked to the door, his expressionless face threatening to become one of complete horror. The man stood taller than Grimmjow, his hair spiked up in every direction, his face as intimidating as a dog with rabies. The eye patch only added to it, Ichigo leaning back just a little.

Scary looking his ass, he looked like a monster. Ichigo blinked in confusion when he saw pink, a little girl sitting on his shoulder. She smiled wide, jumping off his shoulder and landing in Ichigo's lap. She had small little cat ears, Ichigo untensing a little when she smiled with a giggle.

"There's no need to be scared of Kenpachi-chan! He's real nice!" Ichigo looked back to the intimidating man, reading his name tag.

Dr. Zaraki it said, Ichigo looking back to the little girl. She had one made of paper, hers saying Yachiru. He didn't know what to do, leaning back a little when she leaned forward, her gray eyes wide with wonder. She reached a hand up, touching his hair. Ichigo didn't look away from her, Yachiru grinning wide.

"I like your hair!" She exclaimed, Ichigo smiling a little. Dr. Zaraki picked her up, placing her on his shoulder. Ichigo had to admit, it made him look less intimidating.

"Alright Ichigo, this is just a normal check up," Dr. Zaraki told him, Ichigo feeling uneasy just from his deep voice. He looked to Yachiru who smiled, holding his stethoscope.

"You have to take off your shirt so we can hear you breath!" Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, Dr. Zaraki looking to him too. Grimmjow opened his eyes, realizing everybody was looking at him.

"What?" He asked, Dr. Zaraki pointing to the door. Grimmjow sighed, getting up and leaving the room. Dr. Zaraki looked back to Ichigo, the orange haired man seeming less tense now that Grimmjow was gone.

"Ichigo, will you please take off your shirt for me?" He asked, Ichigo nodding. He unbuttoned his blazer as he prepared some things to check his ears and mouth, Ichigo shivering when the cold air of the room touched his skin after he took off his shirt.

"You can just call me Kenpachi, the girl is Yachiru," Dr. Zaraki told him, Ichigo nodding when he turned around. Yachiru gasped, looking at all the scars on his body. She hopped back into his lap, touching one on his chest. Her hands were freezing, Ichigo leaning away from the touch. Kenpachi smirked, putting the stethoscope in his ears and pressing the metal part against his chest after moving Yachiru back his shoulder.  
>"I'm guessing you like the way of the sword?" He asked before telling him to breathe in, Ichigo nodding. He put it to against his back, telling him to breathe in.<p>

"I like sparring too, I would like to battle you one day to see if you're any good," he told him, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"I'll beat you," he told him, Kenpachi laughing as he put the stethoscope around his neck. He got an octoscope, checking his ears. He looked into his mouth, poking Ichigo's fangs.

"Brush those more gently, there a little red around the gums," he told him, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you were a doctor, not a dentist," he told him, Kenpachi looking to him with a grin. For some reason it didn't creep him out this time.

"I'm not a dentist, true. But I can still see when people brush their teeth too hard," he told him, Ichigo snorting softly. He put his shirt and blazer back on, Kenpachi leading him out. Grimmjow was leaning against the wall, Kenpachi waving for him to come in.

"I need you to sign some papers," he told him, Ichigo sitting down in a chair as Grimmjow went back into the room with Kenpachi and Yachiru.

Grimmjow sighed when Kenpachi closed the door, the tall man coming to stand in front of him.

"Stop molesting him." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in question, Kenpachi pointing to his neck.

"I saw the hickie Grimmjow, you need to stop and now," he told him, Grimmjow already tired of his lecture.

"Why?" He asked, Kenpachi sitting down on the bed. Yachiru jumped down onto the bed, pointing to her nose.

"I can smell he's going into heat soon," she told him, Grimmjow frowning. Kenpachi nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The skin around his fangs are swelling. He's preparing to mark a permanent mate," Kenpachi told him, Grimmjow seeing this as an opportunity to molest him more, not stop. He sat down though, guessing he might as well listen.

"Okay he's going into heat, why should I stop molesting him?" He asked, Kenpachi frowning and looking at him like an idiot.

"For a man who's owned many neko's, your as uneducated as a fish." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes in irritation at his accusation, Kenpachi clearing his throat as he started to explain.

"When neko's go into heat, they choose their mates. If you continue to molest him without his permission, he'll see you as an enemy. So, when you try to mate with him he'll kill you," Kenpachi told him, Grimmjow's frown deepening.

"So what do I do?" Grimmjow asked when he could find no way around it, Kenpachi shrugging.

"Show him that you could be a good mate. Don't molest him, make him feel accepted not just wanted for sex, and don't act like an idiot. Buy him stuff too," Kenpachi told him, Grimmjow standing with a sigh. That was all too much stuff, but he loved his life also.

"Alright," he grumbled, Kenpachi getting off the bed. Yachiru ran to Ichigo after Grimmjow opened the door, jumping into his lap. She giggled when she startled him, reaching up and playing with his hair while Grimmjow and Kenpachi caught up on some things.

"How did you get orange hair?" She asked, Ichigo smirking.

"The same way you got pink hair," he told her, Yachiru poking his forehead.

"Then I'll try to get orange hair next time!" She exclaimed, Ichigo smiling. Yachiru grinned back, giving him a hug. Ichigo didn't really know what to do, patting her head. She jumped out of his lap, Kenpachi picking her up and putting him on his shoulder.

"When I have a day off we'll spar alight Ichigo?" Kenpachi told him, Ichigo standing up and nodding. They both bowed, Kenpachi giving him his card. Ichigo only wished he had his phone still.

He and Grimmjow left, Grimmjow frowning the entire way. He sighed when they got in the car, Ichigo looking from him to the card in his hand.

"We're getting you a new phone." Ichigo looked to Grimmjow sharply, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest, relaxing just a little.

"You can't call him using mine." Ichigo narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything, the driver going to an expensive phone store. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, deciding to speak up.

"Why are you getting me a new phone?" He asked, remembering when he broke his other phone. Grimmjow didn't answer, getting out of the car. Ichigo didn't want to get out, but he knew he would need a phone eventually. He got out grudgingly, walking into the store with him. He kept his expression stoic, looking at all of the phones available.

"Hello! Can I help you with anything?" Ichigo looked to a small girl, looking to her name tag.

Momo.

Ichigo thought that was kind of an unusual name.

"Yes, I'm looking for a phone that can't be easily broken but portable," he told her, the girl nodding and leading him to what he might want. He felt Grimmjow's eyes on him but ignored it, the girl pointing at two on the other side of the store.

"These are our newest ones. There tough and advanced," she told him, Ichigo picking it up. It wasn't a flip phone, Ichigo tapping the screen. It rippled like he had put his finger in water. He smirked, already loving it.

"Touch screen?" He asked, Momo nodding. She started talking about its features, showing him everything and the cases he could use to protect the screen from cracking. Grimmjow bought it for him, Ichigo putting in Kenpachi's number once he got in the car. He also put in Orihime's, Shinji's, and the orphanage so he could talk to his sister's, looking to Grimmjow when he got into the car. He was trying to sugar him up he knew. Ichigo looked away, putting the phone in his pocket.

It was going to take a lot more than this for him to make him even consider calling him a friend.

Author's note: Kenpachi is scary but at least he has common sense.


	6. Chapter 6: Clean

Chapter 6

Ichigo looked to the mess that filled the house he just walked into. He never knew such a mess could exist. He looked to Grimmjow who just shrugged.

"I don't clean." Ichigo looked back to the mess, rubbing his temple when a raging headache pounded behind his eyes.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques-"

"Told you to call me Grimmjow, Ichigo." Ichigo sighed, just glad he at least remembered to use his name. He hated being called Strawberry.

"Grimmjow, pick up everything that is personal to you," Ichigo told him, deciding to head for the bathroom first. Grimmjow tried to protest but Ichigo ignored him, looking for the bathroom. Most of the rooms were rather clean so he guessed he didn't use them, the brute of a man probably sleeping more in the living room while doing work instead of in an actual bed.

He opened a door, sighing in relief when he saw it was the bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks, his hand falling to his side.

This was a war zone.

The toilet seat was left up, the inside a sickening yellow that made him want to vomit in it just to change its color. He looked to the floor, stains he didn't even want to know on the tile. A red mat, at least he guessed had been red, was covered in toothpaste and other unidentifiable stains, Ichigo looking to the sink. It was covered in toothpaste and dried gel. A brush covered in thin strands of blue hair and gel was on the counter, the faucet covered in dried toothpaste stains. He looked to the shower, not even able to see all of it. It had grime all over the walls and the glass door, the inside part of what he could see a disgusting brown. It was a nightmare.

He turned around, walking back into the living room. Grimmjow was thankfully picking up some things, looking to him sharply when he opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, Ichigo not even bothering to look over his shoulder.

"The store. I need an army to clean that bathroom." He closed the door behind him, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet and counting how much money he had. He had enough to buy the army of chemicals he needed, already knowing where to go because they passed by a Wal-Mart on their way here. He walked quickly, his tail swishing from side to side lazily as he thought of all the things he would need to clean the bathroom. He wanted to double it just in case he had to clean the kitchen, his mind wandering to if he had any food in the fridge. He put that on his list of things to get, his army becoming just a tad smaller since he needed to buy groceries now.

He saw the store, getting a basket. He should have gotten the car he thought, walking straight towards the cleaning supplies aisle. He got febreze, a few Mr. Clean scrubbers, some garbage bags, tyson toilet cleaner, a toilet brush, laundry soap, lysol, ajax, ajax powder, windex, a scrubbing brush, paper towels, a broom and a dustpan, a swiffer wet jet, fantastik, and some gloves.

He sighed, going to a few different food aisles to get the bare necessities. He got bread, eggs, bacon, apples, bananas, sausage, milk, a big bag of chips, lunch meat, broccoli, celery, peanut butter, jelly, carrots, oranges, potatoes, a couple cans of green beans, mixed fruit, spinach, corn, some root beer, a jug of water, a twelve pack of beer, mustard, mayonnaise, bento bowls, sushi, some spam, and rice. He went up to the register, the lady looking at his basket with a raised eyebrow as he stacked everything up.

"Just moved in?" She asked, Ichigo nodding as he waited for her to ring it up.

"5,000 yen sir." He was a tad surprised by that, having another 1,000 yen left over. He had spent a lot more money then he would have liked coming back here, buying a real sword so he could fight with Kenpachi. He thought of what he could get with the other thousand, wanting Mcdonalds.

He smirked. He needed a breather before cleaning. He took out his phone, calling Grimmjow.

"What?" His usual barking voice answered, Ichigo putting the bags down on a bench in the store.

"Grimmjow, I need the car." Grimmjow grumbled before hanging up, Ichigo waiting a few minutes. The car showed up, Ichigo picking up all of the bags. A tall red haired driver came out, his skin three shades darker than his. He took some of the bags, helping him put them in the back.

"Take me to Mcdonalds please," he told him, the driver bowing before getting into the driver's seat. Ichigo got in, rubbing his eyes when he suddenly felt tired. He sat back, breathing deeply.

"What would you like to order?" The driver asked as they pulled into the driveway, Ichigo not even having to guess.

"Three Mcchickens and a Big Mac with two medium fries and a large root beer." He gave him the money for it, the driver ordering it for him. Ichigo was excited when he got it, immediately shoving some fries in his mouth. He loved American food.

He sighed in sadness when they got back to the house, already regretting coming back here. He didn't want to clean the bathroom, he didn't want to go inside and see the pig stye that was the living room. He didn't want to be near Grimmjow. He didn't want to deal with any of it. He got out of the car though, holding onto the two Mcdonald bags and his soda. He got some bags, the driver bringing in the rest. He opened the door and looked up.

Ichigo was surprised. He seriously stopped walking out of pure surprise.

The living room was clean, not one article of clothing left out or on the floor. The couch cushions were put in their respectful places, all the small wrappers and papers thrown away. Ichigo walked in slowly, the driver following after him.

"Just put the bags on the kitchen table," he muttered, for the first time noticing the tv cabinet. That much cleaning took three people at Byakuya's place. He went to the kitchen, the driver bowing before leaving. Ichigo bowed back, putting the stuff on the table that was thankfully clean. He went over to the fridge, opening it. He wasn't surprised when he saw it was empty, but was glad it wasn't dirty.

He put the food in it, keeping the Mcdonalds on the counter. He put his in one of the bags, using a pen to write Grimmjow's name on the other. He took the cleaning supplies to the bathroom, glad Grimmjow wasn't in there. He started to clean like a war was raging.

He got down to his knees in the shower to clean the floor, his body protesting when he stayed in that position for longer then he would have liked. He cleaned the glass door, the wall, the toilet, the floor, the sink and threw away the mat and replaced it with another red one he found in the cabinet beneath the sink. He was satisfied with it all, washing his hands with a some hand soap that was in there. He made a mental note to buy more because it was half empty.

He left happy, the bathroom spotless. He checked all of the other rooms, glad when he saw they were clean. He looked at the living room, making another note to buy a vacuum to clean the carpet. He sweeped it instead, feeling restless and needing everything to be spotless. He brung down some spiderwebs with the broom, dusting everything and killing any insects that tried to scurry away. He sprayed every room with febreze and stopped in the kitchen when he saw Grimmjow holding a McChicken and typing away on his laptop.

Ichigo sighed.

"Grimmjow?" He called, Grimmjow raising his head but not looking to him. Ichigo really didn't want to be near him, but he didn't want to eat in the rooms either. The last thing he wanted to do was clean a mess that could have been avoided.

"May I eat with you?" Grimmjow nodded, taking a bite of his McChicken. Ichigo went up to the table, sitting down in a chair. It was not a long table so he doubted he had people over often, instead a short table with six chairs. He sat far from him, bringing his bag closer to him. His food was semi warm, Ichigo heating it up in the microwave. He was happy, sitting back down and taking out his food and placing it down on a plate he found in the cabinet above the oven. He got Grimmjow one, the man grabbing it absently and putting it beneath his food like a robot.

"Is there anything you wish for me to do?" Ichigo asked, usually already knowing. He went by a schedule but because he was in a new house, he didn't know what was off limits or what he wasn't aloud to touch. To hell with where he had to begin. Grimmjow was silent for a long second, chewing his food slowly as he scrolled and typed away on his laptop. Ichigo started to eat his Big Mac, his tail swishing back and forth happily.

"Just keep things neat. I am not home a whole lot and can't do a whole lot of things." Ichigo nodded, making a mental list of what he would need to do everyday. He relaxed a little, looking to Grimmjow for a second. He hadn't molested him since that night, and though that made him less wary of what he could possibly do, he still expected it every night when he went to bed. Grimmjow hadn't touched him since though, Ichigo looking away from him and to his food.

What was he going to cook tomorrow?

"Kenpachi wants to see you again next month," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo nodding. He probably wanted to check for some more things. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow when he rubbed his eyes with a hand with a grumble before yawning. He put down his McChicken, stretching and relaxing when his back popped. He leaned back, letting his head tilt back.

"I'll show you your room when you finish eating," he grumbled, Ichigo nodding. He was a tad curious as to where he slept, eating his Big Mac quickly in a few bites.

"Where do you sleep?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow snorting before raising up and rubbing his eyes again. He sighed, resting his elbows on the table. He put his face in his hands, breathing deeply before shaking his head. He sat back, closing his laptop.

"I sleep on the couch mostly. Haven't cleaned it till today," he told him, Ichigo frowning.

"You have many rooms, why not use one?" He asked, realising that he was probably talking too much. Grimmjow would probably think he likes him more, Ichigo sealing his lips. He couldn't help it though, feeling restless. He put his tail on his thigh, eating the rest of his food before standing. Grimmjow didn't even look to him, standing up also.

"The room is clean, probably a tad dusty though," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo getting his bags from the door. He followed him into the hallway and up the stairs, Grimmjow opening the third door to the right.

"You'll sleep here. It's not much, but it should be comfortable enough," he told him, Ichigo staying as far away from him as possible as he entered into the room.

His jaw nearly dropped.

The room was like an expensive hotel, only without the wacky decorations. It was large and spacious, a bathroom connected to it. The closet was on the far left side of the room, the large king sized bed against the right wall. A dresser was near the large window that was at the center of the room, white curtains drawn over them. Ichigo loved it, but he didn't let it show on his face. He turned, facing Grimmjow when he cleared his throat.

"The laundry room is downstairs. The doors painted blue. Everything you'll need if you want them for this room will be in there. If you want to leave, the driver's number is on speed dial on the house phone as 3."

With that Grimmjow left, leaving his door slightly ajar. Ichigo turned away from it, looking around his new room. It was bigger than the one at Byakuya's and that was saying something. He dropped his bags, walking over to the bed. He touched the soft red comforter, sitting down and looking around.

The clock on his dresser said 9:30 pm, Ichigo falling back on the bed with a soft grunt.

This punishment wasn't looking so bad. He just hoped Grimmjow wouldn't molest him anymore though. He felt he would slit his throat if he tried to again.

Author's note: The symptoms of his oncoming heat are rising up.


	7. Chapter 7: Two Faced

Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, did some late christmas shopping. I won't be able to post for three days after this since I'll be on vaca from everything, but I'll make it up to you guys when I get back. I'll probably try to post two chapter's today. Probably.

Ichigo woke up to the smell of bacon. He rolled over, his nose twitching as he his stomach growled. He could hear the sizzling as it cooked, opening his eyes when sleep seemed far away. He saw that he was in a room he didn't recognize for a second, blinking his eyes in confusion. He sat up, looking around. He saw his bags, remembering after just staring for a while at the clock that he could barely read with his blurry vision. He relaxed, shivering when the blanket fell off his chest and the cold air hit his bare skin.

He thought that maybe Grimmjow must have had another butler or a maid, because he knew that man could not cook to save his life. There was no evidence that he used the stove or the oven, and Ichigo found a stash of different fast food bags in the garbage. He doubted he even had enough time to cook. Byakuya's company specialized in the collection of artifacts and owned thirty major museums placed all over the world, and since they they merged companies, Ichigo was sure he did the same thing. Probably got the results to if the artifacts were real or not. Ichigo honestly didn't care.

He took in a deep breath, the smell like heaven to his nose. Whoever it was that was cooking, their food smelled delicious. He got out of bed, taking a quick shower, a tad glad his hair was shorter because he didn't have to pay much attention to it. He combed it out, putting on a uniform he had hanged in the closet before going to bed. He thought about putting on his shoes but had to clean them. He also saw he had to do the laundry, leaving his room to ask Grimmjow if he had any dirty clothes.

He walked into the kitchen, stopping in his tracks. Blue hair stuck out like a sore thumb, a white cloth thrown over a clothed broad shoulder. Ichigo couldn't believe it.

When did Grimmjow learn to cook?

The brute turned, looking to him with a raised eyebrow. He tilted his head towards the table, getting two plates down from a cabinet. Ichigo didn't want to sit down since it was his job to make the food in the house, but he didn't want to go against his silent order either. He decided to speak up about it though after taking his seat.

"Excuse me Grimmjow, but that is my job," Ichigo pointed out rather bluntly, Grimmjow nodding, flipping the bacon. Ichigo looked to the counter next to the stove. A plate full of steaming poached eggs and spam sat there, another plate having six pieces of toast and bacon on it. Ichigo was too amazed that words seemed hard to make, looking back to Grimmjow, needing an explanation. Grimmjow seemed to notice this.

"I wake up at four every morning." Ichigo looked to the clock on the oven, the time reading nine o'clock. He couldn't believe he slept in this long, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up from this dream. Only it wasn't a dream, it was reality.

"I noticed for the past few days you haven't been sleeping so when you slept in I decided not to bother you." He took the bacon out of the skillet, putting it on the plate. Ichigo nearly licked his lips but controlled himself, his tail swishing back and forth in happiness. He hoped Grimmjow wouldn't see it.

"I have today off, so I thought I might as well move my weight around here," Grimmjow told him as he brought the plates over, placing them in the middle of the table. He got two other plates and forks, Ichigo taking his with a nod.

"Forgive me sir, I did not know this would happen," Ichigo apologized, Grimmjow sitting down with a sigh. Ichigo felt like he had failed at his job, never once having failed to wake up when he was supposed to. He thought of all the things he still had to do, freaking out a little.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Grimmjow waved it off though, forking some eggs and spam onto his plate before grabbing a piece of toast. Ichigo wasn't sure if he should try it or not, scared that it might be poisoned or something. Grimmjow was eating it though and he wasn't dead yet. Ichigo picked up a piece of bacon, taking a bite. He nearly drooled, sitting back in surprise.

It wasn't too hard or undercooked but crispy, the piece so good he thought he should thank Grimmjow. That thought made him sick though and he chased it away. He had still molested him on multiple occasions, broke his phone, and his presence alone was disgusting. Ichigo nodded to himself, sitting back up and eating the rest of the bacon because it was too good to put down. He still didn't like him, didn't matter if he could cook or not.

"This is good," Ichigo told him stoically, keeping his expression blank. Grimmjow looked to him, Ichigo forking some eggs and spam onto his plate. He ate some spam, nearly groaning in pure bliss. He didn't though, just closed his eyes as he savored it. Grimmjow smirked, knowing he had did good. He guessed the cooking classes his father forced him to go to when he was younger paid off.

"I got paid yesterday. An unexpected bonus for going to America on such short notice."

Ichigo looked up to Grimmjow when he said that, Grimmjow putting a piece of spam into his mouth. He cut an egg in half, the yolk pouring out. Grimmjow looked to him, Ichigo feeling a small glimmer of something. He didn't dare call it hope, reminding himself he could not leave. Staying here was his punishment, cleaning disgusting bathrooms, dealing with an annoying brute and his possible sexual advances were all part of his punishment. He felt restless suddenly, looking away.

"And?" He asked softly, Grimmjow picking up the egg and putting it into his mouth. He sighed, sitting back.

"I'll pay you at the end of the month and you can leave like you planned." Ichigo looked to him sharply, Grimmjow putting down his fork. His eyes were lidded, Ichigo's narrowing in disbelief.

He would let him go?

"I will not make it an obligation that you stay, if you want to quit, you can quit." That feeling came back, Ichigo almost telling him how bad he had wanted to quit. He wanted to call Orihime and tell her that he was coming over at the end of the month, that what he said was all a lie. He could leave and no one was going to stop him.

Besides himself.

Ichigo sighed, remembering why he hadn't left already. He slept with his best friends husband. He did and she knew the entire time, made her suffer every single day. Made her force a smile, call him a friend when in truth he was nothing but a monster. This was his punishment, and even though his heart yearned to leave, he knew he had to stay.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques-"

"Grimmjow." Ichigo sighed, nodding once before meeting his eyes. He didn't have to stay here. He could leave. Grimmjow was allowing him to leave. He was no longer property in his eyes. Ichigo wanted to leave, so badly.

But, the words Rukia spoke echoed in his mind.

"What would you say if I told you we couldn't be friends anymore?"

He understood now, and this was his punishment.

"Grimmjow, I wish to stay and continue being your butler." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, Ichigo sitting up straight and putting down his fork. He stood up, Grimmjow watching him in surprise when he bowed. Ichigo took in a deep breath.

"Grimmjow, may I please stay and continue my duties as your butler?" Grimmjow pursed his lips. He had not been expecting that. He already knew his answer though.

"You may Ichigo." Ichigo straightened up, Grimmjow taking out his wallet. Ichigo was confused, Grimmjow extending his hand with money in it.

"Here is 400,000 yen. This is not your payment, but may be used for whatever you see fit." Ichigo almost said no, this one thing going against everything. This wasn't supposed to happen, Ichigo slowly reaching his hand out. He expected Grimmjow to snatch it back and pull him into his lap and molest him, but he didn't do that. Ichigo grabbed the money, slowly taking it. Grimmjow lowered his hand, putting his wallet back into his pocket. Ichigo was so confused.

Did he only ever molest him because Rukia asked him to do it to get back at him? Was this the real Grimmjow?

"Continue eating, there must be a lot of things you must need to do today," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo nodding slowly.

This couldn't possibly be how he really was, could it? Ichigo chased the thought away, reminding himself that this was a punishment. Grimmjow was still that man he met in the beginning, he was just probably happy to have a day off. This couldn't possibly be the same guy. He would return to his usual way, Ichigo just knew it.

:::+:::

Ichigo huffed as he threw the garbage bag into the garbage can. He wiped his hands on his pants, closing the top. He had cleaned up the house completely, every room dusted, swept, and vacumed. He found a vacuum in the laundry room, glad for that. Grimmjow helped every now and then when he couldn't lift or reach something, surprising Ichigo every time. He kept reminding himself though that he had molested him. He was the man that tried to make him his pet, broke his phone, and molested repeatedly. He was still that man and he knew it.

He walked back into the house, loving the carpet that looked brand new after he worked a good hour on it to remove any stains. He was proud of himself, going upstairs and deciding to unpack the rest of his things. His phone rang once he closed the door to his room, sighing as he took it from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He answered, going over to his bags. He put his phone on speaker, putting it on his bed. He regretted it when he heard a scream of utter happiness.

"Ichigo-chan!" Ichigo shook his head as a smile wormed its way onto his face, Yachiru's voice a warm welcome to his silent day.

"Hi, Yachiru," he replied, Yachiru complaining about giving the phone to Kenpachi when he heard him ask for it. He waited a second, Yachiru asking why she couldn't talk to him since she was the one who answered the phone. Ichigo thought it was kind of cute, the little girl a ball of energy that made him think of his sister's.  
>That reminded him, he had to call them today…<p>

"Hell Ichigo," Kenpachi's deep voice greeted, Ichigo's smile becoming a smirk.

"Hey Kenpachi, ready to spar?" Ichigo asked, Kenpachi chuckling. Ichigo thought for a second he had pissed him off since it sounded like a growl, but relaxed when he heard the mirth in his voice when he spoke.

"Yes actually. But not today. I was thinking tomorrow, can you do that day?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo pursing his lips. He stood from his kneeled position near his bag, having took out some clothes and placed them on the floor.

"I'll have to ask Grimmjow for a day off. Wait a second." Ichigo picked up his phone, taking it off speaker as he headed downstairs. He found Grimmjow in the kitchen, a sandwich in his hand as he scrolled down on something on his laptop. Ichigo almost reminded him that it was his job to cook for him but didn't.

"Grimmjow sir, Kenpachi just called me and asked if I can spar with him tomorrow. I know this is short notice, but may I have tomorrow off?' Grimmjow had closed his laptop once he started talking, giving him all of his attention. Ichigo was surprised once again since he never did that. He nodded, Ichigo once again surprised.

"You can have tomorrow off. I have to go to a museum downtown and won't need your services then." Ichigo wanted to cheer but didn't, bowing and thanking him. He went back to his room, putting his phone to his ear.

"He said yes," he told Kenpachi who chuckled.

"I heard, I hope you have a good sword cause I would hate if you had to buy another one." Ichigo grinned, clearing his throat.

"I hope you bring a cane because I plan on breaking both of your legs." Kenpachi outright laughed at that, giving him the directions to the dojo he wanted to go to.

"Come around three in the afternoon, I have no work tomorrow but Yachiru has school. I'll meet you there after I pick her up." Ichigo nodded, verbally replying after realizing he couldn't see him.

"Yes sir, see you then." Kenpachi hung up, Ichigo wanting to do a small dance. He didn't though, but his tail could not be as easily restrained.

Kenpachi was a good distraction from his punishment.


	8. Chapter 8: Lie 2

**Chapter 8**

**Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS Everybody!**

Ichigo was excited. He cleaned his sword as he waited for Kenpachi in the dressing room, the steel glistening. He had only used the sword once, when Grimmjow left this morning. It was perfect, the weight comforting in his hands. He stood, putting down the cloth he used to clean it. He swung it down sideways, loving the sound of it cutting through the air.

"Ichigo-chan!" Ichigo turned around sharply, lowering his sword when a pink thing jumped at him. He caught it, making sure it didn't touch his sword.

"Yachiru-" he started, the little jumping in his grip with a giggle.

"Kenpachi-chan said he was going to beat you!" She yelled, Ichigo smirking. He looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps, Kenpachi grinning. He wore the standard dojo uniform, Ichigo having one of his own from when he was at Byakuya's.

"You know," Kenpachi started, walking up to him. Yachiru jumped onto his shoulder, grinning wide. Ichigo had to say, she didn't look that sweet anymore with such a competitive expression.

"No one has ever beat me and lived to say they have." Ichigo grinned back, looking up to him when he came to stand in front of him fully. Ichigo lifted his sword, putting it to his neck.

"Be careful what you say Kenpachi, it just might happen to you." Kenpachi chuckled, putting a finger to his sword and pushing it away gently. He turned around, Ichigo following him. He felt his body fill with adrenaline, a jump put into his step. They entered into the dojo, the only people there. Ichigo went to one side, Kenpachi going to the other. Yachiru jumped off his shoulder, going into the middle of the room.

"No cheating!" She ran to the benches, waving her arms in excitement. Ichigo shook his head at her antics, looking to Kenpachi. He rolled his shoulders, taking his sword from its sheath. Ichigo had to admit he looked intimidating with a sword, but he was not prepared to lose yet. He raised his sword, narrowing his eyes.

Yachiru screamed.

"Begin!"

Ichigo charged forward, swinging his sword down to the side. The loud clang of metal against metal made him shiver in excitement, the impact sending electrifying shivers up his arms. He grinned, jumping back. Kenpachi followed, swinging down his sword like an axe. Ichigo brought up his sword and blocked it, pushing him back. He followed, swinging his sword up and aiming for his face. It was blocked, Ichigo swinging his sword down.

"Wrong move." His sword was blocked, Ichigo gasping when he was kicked back. He landed on his feet, Kenpachi grinning. Ichigo growled, his ears falling back against his head. He jumped up, swinging his sword to the side towards his neck. Kenpachi blocked it, Ichigo moving quickly and swinging to the other side, pushed away quickly.

Ichigo landed on his back, quickly turning onto his feet. He looked to Kenpachi, his eyes widening when he saw blood on his cheek. Kenpachi touched a hand to it, Yachiru giggling widely.

"Do you know why I wear an eyepatch Ichigo?" He stood up, panting already from adrenaline and exhaustion as he raised his sword. Kenpachi reached a hand up, taking off his eyepatch. Ichigo thought this entire time that he had no eye there, but when the patch was removed, there was a perfectly good eye there.

"The reason why I wear an eyepatch, is because without it, nobody can beat me in a spar." Ichigo raised his sword, growling when Kenpachi charged forward. He jumped up into the air, feeling a hand grab his ankle. He gasped when he was slammed down, catching himself on all fours before spinning away from Kenpachi's sword, wincing when it sliced his arm.

"Move faster Strawberry!"

Ichigo suddenly felt angry. It made no sense and he tried to suppress it, but he couldn't. It just exploded from him. Kenpachi swung his sword down, Ichigo bringing up his sword and blocking it. Kenpachi grunted when he was kicked, going halfway across the room.

"My name is Ichigo!" Ichigo charged forward, Kenpachi blocking his attack with a chuckle, Ichigo ducking when he swung his sword towards his head.

"There we go!" Kenpachi laughed, Ichigo jumping back when he swung his sword towards his middle. He back flipped when he tried to grab him, swinging his sword out and feeling it cut through skin. He landed a few feet away, looking to Kenpachi. His wrist was bleeding, Ichigo panting as Kenpachi wiped the blood off on his shirt.

"Not bad. Not many people have lasted as long as you have." Ichigo gasped when he was suddenly in front of him, his sword clinging with his. Ichigo felt his wrist nearly break, growling as he kicked his chest. Kenpachi fell back, Ichigo jumping onto his sword arm, making Kenpachi release his sword. He put his to his neck, growling down at him.

"Game over."

Kenpachi grinned, Ichigo looking to Yachiru when he heard clapping. Only, he saw Grimmjow with her on the bench. He raised an eyebrow, gasping when he was pinned beneath Kenpachi suddenly. Kenpachi got off him when he growled at him, laughing as he picked up his sword.

"Your good Ichigo! I would spar with you more but you've cut me up like steak!" Ichigo looked to his wrist, feeling a tad bad now since he wasn't angry anymore.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized sheepishly, Kenpachi tapping his shoulder with a chuckle.

"No need to apologize Ichigo! I had fun!" Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, seeing he was talking to Yachiru. He picked her up, Yachiru laughing when he threw her up in the air, a smile on his face. Ichigo looked away, his cheeks feeling a little hot. He frowned, shaking it away.

No. That was still the man who molested him, regardless of what he did now. He was still that disgusting, vile, pedophilish, brute he met. Ichigo nodded, heading to the dressing room with Kenpachi.

"You did good, when did you start using the sword?" Kenpachi asked as he took off his haori, Ichigo sighing as he did the same, going to the bag he had in there.

"When I was in the orphanage." Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, looking to him. Ichigo looked to him, sheathing his sword.

"My parents disappeared when I was younger." Kenpachi nodded, tilting his head towards the door.

"Yachiru's parents went missing too. Found her in an alley about to get killed by a gang for stealing food." Ichigo looked away, folding his haori. He realized suddenly it was bloody. He looked to his arm, the cut deeper than he had thought.

"Here." Ichigo looked to Kenpachi, taking the gauge he offered him after a long moment.

"Thanks," he mumbled, Kenpachi smirking, putting back on his eyepatch.

"Clean it when you get home, I don't want you getting an infection or using my wipes." Ichigo snorted, wrapping his wound.

"Wrap your face, its bleeding." Kenpachi laughed, touching a finger to the cut on his cheek. It had been bleeding pretty badly earlier, but now it wasn't bleeding all that much. But now half his face was covered in blood. Ichigo winced.

"The cut is small, I just need to clean off the blood." Kenpachi got out some baby wipes, Ichigo smirking. He undressed till he stood there in his boxers, putting on some gray jeans and a purple shirt. He thought of putting on a uniform, but today was his day off. The last thing he wanted to do was be uncomfortable on his day off.

"Where are you going after this?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo shrugging. He hadn't slept all that well for almost a week, so he decided he might as well sleep some more.

"Probably sleep. I haven't done that very often lately," Ichigo sighed, Kenpachi grinning after wiping his face and wrist, wrapping the wound on his wrist with gauge. Ichigo noticed that was rather deep.

"Well, have you eaten yet?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo shaking his head no. Kenpachi patted his back, undressing and putting on some jeans and a black shirt.

"It's your day off, come eat with me and Yachiru. I don't know if Grimmjow will come though, he's always busy," Kenpachi offered, Ichigo wondering for a second if he should.

This was his punishment, should he be enjoying it this much? Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair. He almost forgot that it wasn't long anymore, Kenpachi not looking away from him as he waited for an answer. Ichigo decided to just do it, feeling this should be his day off for everything. Today, he was going to enjoy his life.

He nodded, about to verbally reply but stopping when his stomach hurt suddenly. He frowned, sitting down with a shiver. Kenpachi frowned, touching a hand to his shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked, Ichigo feeling a sharper pain. He grit his teeth, breathing deeply as he willed it to go away. It seemed to work because the pain went away. Ichigo sighed, shaking it off.

"I think the kick you delivered to my stomach just kicked in," he chuckled, standing up. Kenpachi removed his hand from his shoulder with a chuckle, looking away and to his bag.

"Ima go ask Grimmjow if he wants to come. Go ahead and take Yachiru outside," Kenpachi told him, Ichigo nodding, picking up his bag. He left, Kenpachi sighing once the door closed.

His heat was coming sooner than he had expected.

He walked out of the dressing room, Grimmjow waiting on a bench. Kenpachi walked over to him, looking around to make sure Ichigo and Yachiru had left. He stopped in front of him, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow.

"Ichigo said you wanted to ask me something, what is it?"

"He's going into heat real soon. Probably tomorrow." Grimmjow frowned, Kenpachi running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"I hope you have treated him well. We'll see if your still alive by the end of the month." Grimmjow snorted, tapping his shoulder.

"If I'm not, at least I tried my hardest. To be honest though, I'm wondering why I even tried."

Kenpachi tapped his shoulder.

"Every man wonders."

**:::+:::**

Ichigo had never eaten this type of food before. It was this weird black stuff, Ichigo unsure of what it was.

"It's called caviar, Yachiru loves it." Ichigo looked to her, Yachiru grinning. She put some on a cracker, eating it happily. Ichigo didn't even want to try it.

"Their fish eggs!" Ichigo nearly vomited, glad he didn't eat it. Instead he had some soup he had ordered, picking up his spoon. He ate a little bit of it, loving its taste.

It didn't beat Mcdonald's, but he wouldn't mind eating it again. He ate some more, Yachiru handing him a cracker with fish eggs on it. Ichigo honestly didn't even want to touch it, Yachiru eating another.

"Try it! It's really good!" Ichigo wanted to say no but didn't want to disappoint her either, putting down his spoon. He took the fish egged infested cracker, looking to Grimmjow. He was smirking in amusement, Ichigo looking to Kenpachi. He grinned, popping a piece of bread stick into his mouth.

Ichigo shrugged, guessing he might as well try it. He popped it into his mouth, putting a hand to his mouth when he almost vomited. He got up, Kenpachi laughing hysterically and drawing the attention of everybody in the restaurant as Ichigo hurried to the bathroom.

He was never going to eat that again.

He spat out the disgusting food into the toilet, washing out his mouth with water. He looked to the door when it was opened, Grimmjow in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo dried his hands, Grimmjow smirking.

"Yachiru wants to know if you like it or not." Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head.

"I hate it. Just tell her though that it's too salty." Ichigo watched Grimmjow leave with a smile, frowning when he realized what he just did. He couldn't believe himself sometimes, wondering why his usual control was slipping so often. It made no sense, Ichigo grabbing the sink when he felt another sharp pain in his gut.

Those eggs did not sit well with him at all.

**Author's note: Everybody be safe this Christmas! **


	9. Chapter 9: Say My Name

Chapter 9

Author's note: After three long days, you guys will finally get the awaited chapter!

Ichigo tried to go about his day normally after leaving the restaurant. The constant stomach pains had him worrying about if he was possibly sick, but he blew it off. He could still move about, he could still clean which he did a tad slower than he would have liked. But, he got it done and that was all that mattered. He looked to the time when he got to his room, the red digits blurry.

"That's weird," he mumbled, falling down onto his bed. He felt suddenly so hot, but it wasn't a sick hot. He was suddenly aroused, Ichigo rolling onto his stomach to suffocate the sudden bulge in his pants. He sighed, rolling onto his back as everything started to click together as he thought it over.

He was in heat.

He wanted to starve it off like he did when he was younger even though Renji asked to help him, but this time he couldn't. There was someone downstairs who could make it stop. Someone who he wanted badly. Ichigo sat up abruptly, shaking his head to clear away the thought.

No. No he would not go to that brute! He molested him, he tried to make his pet, he… He probably only did all of that because Rukia told him too. Ichigo put his hands over his ears, trying to convince himself to not go to him for this. It could also be possible that he did that stuff on his own accord, but then what could explain his sudden turn in personalities?

In America, he was that man, but once they landed in Japan he stopped. Had Rukia had someone watch him to make sure he did it in America? Did they stop monitoring him because they thought he would continue once they landed in Japan?

Ichigo shook his head, his body aching when he took in a deep breath and smelled Grimmjow's spiky scent. He changed, he wasn't that man anymore. He treated him respectfully, hell he even gave him 400,000 yen and told him that it was for his own benefit, not payment. He bought him a new phone, didn't touch him anymore, hell even made breakfast for him, delicious breakfast in fact.

Ichigo dropped his hands from his ears, hearing the lights flicker off downstairs and heavy footsteps go upstairs. Ichigo almost called out to him but didn't, wanting to control himself. He put a foot down on the ground, going over in his head a million times if he should go to him for this.

He was tired of being controlled.

Ichigo got out of the bed, looking to the clock. The red digits were clear now, the clock reading 8:54 pm. Ichigo blinked in confusion, but his legs continued forward. He released a short cry when his stomach throbbed lightly, his body aching even more the closer he got to Grimmjow's room. The low clattering noises from his room stopped. Ichigo stopped in front of Grimmjow's door, his mind fogged with his scent.

He wanted.

The door opened, Ichigo looking up to Grimmjow and releasing another short cry. Grimmjow frowned, Ichigo a tad nervous despite his need for him. He moved forward, leaning up and pressing his lips to his. Grimmjow stiffened at first, Ichigo wondering if he should stop when he didn't respond. Grimmjow didn't let him escape though, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pried open his lips and kissed him deeply. Ichigo shivered, wrapping his arms around his neck. Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo whimpering softly.

"Ichigo." Ichigo opened his eyes, looking into his. His legs were weak from the kiss, his entire body on fire. He needed him so badly at that moment, almost crying out in relief when Grimmjow led him into his room. He closed the door behind them, Ichigo taking a quick look around. His eyes fell on the bed, a sudden urge to turn around and leave taking over him.

He was pulled into a strong chest before that could happen, Grimmjow kissing his neck. Ichigo started to pant as he pulled down the hem of his shirt, kissing down to his collar bone. He pulled it down just a tad farther, kissing his chest. Ichigo's head tilted back when he took his nipple into his mouth, a soft moan escaping his lips. Grimmjow released it before he trailed kissed back up to his lips, leading Ichigo back slowly. Ichigo parted his lips when he felt his tongue touch against his lips, shivering when he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He slid his tongue against his, feeling the back of his knees touch against the bed.

He pulled away from the kiss, his earlier feeling of uncertainty dimming. Grimmjow slipped his hands beneath his shirt as he kissed his neck, Ichigo hissing when he nipped his flesh, the sharp pain making him shiver in pleasure. Grimmjow pulled up his shirt, Ichigo lifting his arms so he could take it off. Ichigo moaned when their lips reconnected, Grimmjow running his hands up his torso.

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss with a gasp when he pinched his nipple, Grimmjow leaning down. Ichigo grabbed his shoulders and tilted back his head in pleasure when he lapped at his nipple, pleasure zapping down to his groin, Ichigo already feeling like he was about to explode. He bit his lip when he bit down on his nipple roughly, pulling back before releasing his nipple with a pop. Ichigo was weak everywhere, panting as he gave his other nipple the same treatment.

He clawed his back, jumping a little in pleasure when Grimmjow groaned around his nipple. Ichigo pushed him away gently, helping him take off his shirt. Grimmjow kissed him again, Ichigo reaching down to his own pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper, pushing them down along with his boxers. Grimmjow pulled away from his lips, looking over his body. Ichigo wanted to shy away but told himself to not to, stepping out of his pants and sitting down on the bed. He scooted back, Grimmjow eyeing over his body hungrily.

Ichigo rested back on his hands and spread his legs, Grimmjow coming to him obediently with a lick of his lips. Ichigo laid back, his heart feeling like it was going to pound out of his chest. He was so nervous but at the same time too aroused to care, feeling cold.

"Keep me warm," he whispered when Grimmjow got between his legs, his still clothed groin pressing against his bare flesh. Grimmjow laid over him, kissing his neck. Ichigo tilted his head to the side to give him better access, putting his hands above his head. He didn't really know what to do with them, Grimmjow grabbing his member and stroking him slowly. Ichigo gasped when he leaned up, biting lightly on the apex of his ear.

"I'll make you sweat." Ichigo was ready. He was still nervous but not as much, his thighs aching lightly when he spread them wider. Grimmjow reached down, pushing off his pants, looking back to Ichigo's face when he whimpered in need. Ichigo reached for him, grabbing his shoulders. Grimmjow reached down to his hole to see if he was okay with it before he got the lube, feeling wetness against his finger. He had not expected it, but Ichigo was making his own fluids, the need for lube no longer on his mind.

He pushed a finger inside, Ichigo arching with a gasp. Grimmjow looked down to where his finger was at, moving it around a little and drooling at the tight fit. Ichigo moaned, his claws extending as he clawed his back as he pushed the finger deeper.

"Do it hard, don't be gentle," Ichigo panted, Grimmjow looking to his face. He pushed in another finger slowly, Ichigo near drooling as he pushed them deep. It hurt since it had been a while but Ichigo pushed that feeling away, only wanting to feel the pleasure. Grimmjow searched for his sweet spot, curling his fingers up. Ichigo arched his pelvis with a loud moan, his entire body starting to shake. Grimmjow started to thrust his fingers in and out without giving him time to get used to it, doing it like Ichigo asked. Ichigo moaned over and over, his claws digging into his back as he pressed into that spot again.

"Grimmjow… Grimm… Grimmjow!" Ichigo started to moan his name over and over like it was a chant, his eyes closed tight as he clenched around him. Grimmjow groaned as he felt him pull him closer, Ichigo's sudden strength all of sudden disappearing when he arched with a scream of his name.

"Grimmjow!" He came suddenly, Grimmjow shivering when his body pulled his fingers in further. He almost came himself but didn't, Ichigo panting as he fell against the bed. Grimmjow pulled his fingers out, Ichigo feeling sore but wanting more. Grimmjow kissed his neck, panting against his flesh as he worked his way down. Ichigo panted as he watched him, his head falling back against the bed when he licked up his cum from his stomach. Grimmjow groaned at the sweet taste, taking his flaccid member into his mouth.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned softly as he started to suck, reaching a hand down and touching his head, too weak to push him down farther. He lifted his own head, watching as he bobbed his head on his quickly hardening member. He bit his lip, resting back down. He arched his hips, Grimmjow grabbing his thighs and pulling him closer, keeping him arched. Ichigo moaned as he sucked harder and went lower, taking him all the way into his mouth. Ichigo's lips fell open with a long moan, his eyes fluttering shut when he swallowed around him.

He almost came again but Grimmjow pulled away before he could, Ichigo panting as he raised his leg, folding it before pressing it against his chest. Ichigo opened his eyes when he felt a heat unlike any other against his hole, Grimmjow not just pushing in like he wanted him too.

"Are you ready?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo reaching his hands up and grabbing his shoulders, arching with a moan.

"Yes," he moaned, Grimmjow still not pushing in though. Ichigo was frustrated, Grimmjow leaning down and grabbing his chin, making him look into his eyes. Ichigo felt weak when he breathed in his spicy scent, Grimmjow letting go of his chin and running his hand up his side, the usually ticklish area now only being electrified with pleasure.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Grimmjow asked again, Ichigo giving him a sarcastic look. He wanted him in, he didn't give a damn about if he was ready or not.

"No, I'm just here to be here." Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo closing his eyes tight when he started to push in. He bit his lip, Grimmjow leaning down and kissing his neck as he pushed in slowly, his body unbearably tight. He gasped when he clamped down around him when he pushed all the way in, Ichigo moaning beneath him.

Grimmjow pressed his forehead against his chest, panting as he gave him time to adjust. He was shaking on top of him, the fit so tight and so good but painful, Ichigo slowly relaxing beneath him. Grimmjow felt like this was worth waiting for, rising up to his elbows. Ichigo was panting beneath him, his eyes closed. His hair was more of a mess than Grimmjow ever thought it could be, Ichigo's thighs shaking against him.

Grimmjow pulled out halfway when he had relaxed enough, pushing back in a tad harder than he should have. Instead of crying out in pain like he had expected Ichigo moaned his name, clawing his back as he wrapped his leg at his side around his waist, the other against his chest moving more towards the side. Ichigo leaned up a little, kissing his lips. The kiss was sloppy but neither cared, Ichigo pulling him closer before pushing down against his member. His body ached with such a large thing inside of it, Ichigo pulling away from the kiss when Grimmjow started a semi quick pace. It felt so good, Ichigo releasing a whimper. Grimmjow slowed, Ichigo wrapping his arms around his neck as he tried to find words to speak so he wouldn't stop.

"Don't stop!" He gasped, Grimmjow grunting as he thrusted faster into him. Ichigo clung to him, moaning over and over as he brushed by his sweet spot with each thrust. He wanted to feel more of him, pulling away from the kiss and pushed down everytime he thrusted up, wanting him to never stop.

"Harder," he moaned, arching when Grimmjow rose up higher onto his hands, thrusting harder into his body. Ichigo ran his claws up his back to his hair, grabbing two handfuls of it. Grimmjow knew what he wanted, his thrusts never faltering as he leaned down and took his nipple into his mouth. Ichigo arched against him, pressing him down harder as he started to suck on it. He could feel he was covered in sweat, the area slick where their bodies touched, Ichigo whimpering softly in need.

"H-Harder…" Ichigo moaned again, moaning loudly when he thrusted hard enough that it hurt a little when he pulled out halfway then thrusted back in with the same strength, his thighs aching as they shook against him.

Grimmjow kissed a trail up to his neck, Ichigo crying out when he bit down. He sucked on his flesh, Ichigo feeling the knot in his stomach tighten near painfully. He grabbed his hand, leading it down between their bodies. Grimmjow grabbed his member, stroking him at the same speed as his thrusts, Ichigo wincing as pain and pleasure mixed.

"Grimmjow… Grimmjow…" Once again he started to moan his name, his eyes shut tight as his orgasm approached in crashing tidal waves. Grimmjow groaned above him, Ichigo grabbing onto his shoulders, digging his claws into his flesh. He rose up, sinking his fangs into his shoulder as he came. Grimmjow hissed at the sudden pain, feeling Ichigo tighten around him till he couldn't move anymore. He came into his body as Ichigo came onto his stomach, the two stiffening as they slowly came down from their orgasmic highs.

Ichigo felt weak and sore as he let go of Grimmjow's flesh, licking away the blood that poured out of the red mark he left behind. Grimmjow shivered above him, pulling out slowly once Ichigo stopped licking him. He let Ichigo's leg return to his side, the long appendages shaking against him. Ichigo was panting, sweat covering his body in a fine sheet. Grimmjow kissed him deeply before moving off of him, Ichigo's thighs aching and his hole sore. He closed his thighs as he rolled over onto his side, too tired to continue on anymore.

He groaned when Grimmjow moved him onto his back, Ichigo opening his eyes when he spread his legs.

"I'm tired," he whispered, Grimmjow laying down between his legs and kissing his neck.

"You're tired?" Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo nodding. Grimmjow rolled them over onto their sides, the ache in Ichigo's thighs slowly going away even though he semi straddled him. He couldn't get it up for him even if he tried at that moment, closing his eyes a he pressed close against him. Where they didn't touch anymore the sweat cooled, Ichigo feeling cold.

Grimmjow read his mind, pulling up the blanket they had unconsciously moved down during their play. Ichigo rested against him, Grimmjow kissing his neck where he had marked him before resting fully. Ichigo groaned softly, letting himself be pulled into slumber.


	10. Chapter 10: Give It A Name

Chapter 10

Author's note: A guy is about to get pregnant, I already messed up science lol

Renji kissed his lips, touching a hand to his stomach.

"One day, I want you to have my baby," Renji told him, Ichigo looking to him with lidded eyes of content. They laid on the couch in Ichigo's room their bodies entwined so neither would fall off. Ichigo snorted, Renji sliding his hand down between his legs. Ichigo bit his lip when he ran a finger over the head of his cock. Renji kissed his lips again, getting on top of him.

"I'll take you when you're in your next heat. I'll make sure you bare my children."

Ichigo sighed when he woke up from the dream, feeling arms wrapped around him protectively. He reached for the hand against his hip, linking it's fingers with his.

That's when he realized they weren't Renji's.

He opened his eyes, seeing the room he was in. He vaguely remembered whose room it was and who laid down next to him, swallowing thickly. He tried to let go of the hand but it tightened around his, Ichigo closing his eyes when soft lips touched against his neck and a low grumble for him to go back to sleep was mumbled against his skin.

He had foolishly dreamed about Renji while he slept, forgetting about who he had really shamed himself with. He rose up slowly, his hand slipping from the other. For several long days he had been in heat, and for several long days Grimmjow had been there for him. Ichigo brought his knees to his chest, looking to Grimmjow who slept next to him.

They had unprotected sex.

Ichigo closed his eyes, fisting his hands in his hair. They had unprotected sex while he was in heat and he didn't even think about the consequences. He felt like crying, wondering what he could do to reverse this. If it had just been one day he could have taken the morning after pill right? He could have ended this. He felt his eyes burn, laying down and facing away from Grimmjow.

He could do nothing now. He had shamed himself more than ever. He knew that if the Rukia, the one he had created over the years that turned him over to Grimmjow, he knew that she would have been happy. There was no stopping what he had started now. There was no eject button like he so desperately hoped for.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow put a hand onto his waist, pulling him closer. Ichigo didn't even want to look at him, angry with himself more than he was at him. No man could have controlled himself around a neko in heat, the smell was too potent and fogged the mind. But, he could have controlled himself. He could have fought it off and just stayed in his room.  
>But no. He needed to rut. And like the animal he was he did.<p>

He pushed away from Grimmjow when he kissed his neck, Grimmjow's expression one of confusion as Ichigo stormed out of the room.

What had he done?

Ichigo walked into his room, closing the door softly behind him before sliding down and sitting on his ass. His body was sore, everything in a pain he had not known since the first time he and Renji first had sex.

His body wanted nothing more to just drop and sleep, but Ichigo's mind ran at a hundred miles per hour. He tilted his head back, looking up to the ceiling. He was so angry with himself, closing his eyes when he smelt Grimmjow's spiky scent heavily layered with his own. He felt him knock on the door, willing away the tears that wanted to fall.

"Go away," Ichigo told him stoically, refusing to let him see him like this. He was a failure to himself and his kind. This was no longer a punishment, this could never equal to the amount of damage he had done to Rukia. He had always been careful, he made sure he stayed far away from Renji when he went into heat, he made sure he always used a condom. He was so careful, and when it mattered most he forgot.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo biting his lip. He felt his eyes burn again but stopped himself, telling himself to have control. He was still the owner of this body, he could still…

Ichigo put his head on his knees, unable to believe his own words anymore. He had marked Grimmjow and Grimmjow had marked him. They were permanent mates and unless Grimmjow dumped him in the middle of the road, he couldn't get out of this.

What had he done?

"Ichigo open the door." Ichigo shook his head, taking in a deep breath as he tried to control himself. The very thing he lacked to do before. He stood up slowly, ordering himself not to run away from his fear. He took a step forward before turning around, grabbing the door knob.

Could he really face him? The man who could possibly be the father of his child?

Ichigo swung his door open, forcing himself not to run away. He was a proud neko, no matter how low he had degraded himself. Grimmjow stood in front of him, Ichigo taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Yes Grimmjow?" He asked, Grimmjow seeming confused again. It seemed to slowly click into his mind though, Ichigo tightening his hand on his door knob as he looked over his body.

"Has your heat passed?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodding stiffly. Grimmjow frowned, reaching a hand towards him. Ichigo took a step back, letting go of the door handle.

"I think I should leave, Grimmjow." Grimmjow's frown deepened, Ichigo realizing a little late that they were both still rather naked. He turned around, yelping when he was pulled into a hard chest. He turned his head away when Grimmjow kissed his neck, Ichigo hissing when he nipped the mark he had left behind.

"Why do you want to leave?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo closing his eyes when he touched a hand to his torso. Ichigo felt like crying again, remembering that dream.

For so long he had denied Renji, the love of his life, that one wish, but when it came down to a man he believed he hated he gave in so easily?

This time Ichigo could not control himself, tears falling down his cheeks. Grimmjow noticed them, holding onto him tighter.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo turned around in his embrace, hugging him tightly as he broke down. Grimmjow held onto him, confused as to why he was crying. Ichigo shook against him, biting his lip so he wouldn't sob but unable to stop the onslaught of tears that fell down his face.

This was all his fault. Because he couldn't control himself. He let Grimmjow lead him back, falling down onto the bed and turning away from him when he leaned over him, covering his face. Grimmjow grabbed his wrist, pulling him onto his back.

"Ichigo, tell me why you're crying." Ichigo didn't want to, but having been a butler for so long habits died hard.

"This is all my fault," He whispered, Grimmjow frowning as he pulled his hands from his face. He pinned them to the bed, Ichigo keeping his eyes closed as he tried to control his tears. He couldn't though, all the control he had gone with the last of everything he had.

He started blabbering, throwing away the last of his dignity.

"I had thought this could be my punishment. I thought I could make up for all the things I had done." Grimmjow was confused, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath.

"I hated you for so long. I hated you for doing those things to me. I-I had wanted nothing else but to leave." Grimmjow's frown eased away as he listened, Ichigo weak beneath him. He had no more strength, no more pride, no more dignity. He was only a shell of what he had been.

"But then you changed. You became the man people wish for. I had wanted to believe, so badly I wanted too…" Grimmjow silently thanked Kenpachi for what he had told him, but even so he was still worried about Ichigo. He couldn't understand why sleeping with him was so bad that it made him cry, Ichigo taking another sharp breath and opening his eyes, looking into his.

"I gave in and had unprotected sex with you while in heat. Grimmjow, I don't want to have this baby." Grimmjow's brain clicked. His mouth fell open a little, his eyes staring down at him in slight disbelief. He could see why he was crying now.

A baby?

They weren't even married and he still had so many things he wanted to do. He wanted to smack himself for not having used a condom, Ichigo closing his eyes as he turned his head away.

Grimmjow didn't know what to say. He wasn't prepared to have kid, let alone having expected to have one with Ichigo. His first intentions were to fuck him then fire him, but after Kenpachi told him to do the complete opposite, Grimmjow had thought of making him a long term pet. But now there was a major obstacle. Master's never impregnated their pets. That was to be avoided at all costs. With the idea of a baby on the way, Grimmjow could hardly look at him like a pet anymore without being disgusted with himself.

What could he possibly do now with him?

He thought about just letting him go and having him raise the kid by himself, but the thought suddenly stopped. That was exactly what his mother had done to him. The disgusting whench gave birth to him and dropped him in his father's care merely because she hated him.

Did he really want to follow in her footsteps?

Grimmjow's expression slowly became one of understanding, Ichigo stiffening when he pressed his nose against his shoulder.

"How long before you give birth?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo opening his eyes. He looked down to him, Grimmjow kissing his skin. Ichigo looked away, his eyes burning even more as a new tidal wave of tears threatened to overcome him.

"Nine weeks." Grimmjow let go of his wrists, sliding his hands up and entwining their fingers.

"Would you keep it if I stayed?"

Ichigo opened his eyes. He shivered when Grimmjow licked his flesh, kissing a trail up to his lips. Ichigo closed his eyes when he kissed him, his heart once again pounding in his chest. He didn't want to have the baby, he didn't know what to do. He had never expected this and wanted to just erase it, run away from it.

"Ichigo." He closed his eyes tighter when Grimmjow spoke his name, wanting to just pull away from him and run as far away as possible. He didn't want this, he wasn't prepared to be a mother any more than he was prepared to become Grimmjow's butler back then. He bit his lip, Grimmjow waiting for him to speak.

"You don't have to be my butler anymore. I'll pay you however much you want, you can live here and I can clean. We can get get married in America and we'll stay there if you want to."

Ichigo sobbed softly, Grimmjow leaning down and kissing his lips. Ichigo clenched his hands into fists, Grimmjow pulling away from the kiss and pressing his forehead against his.

Though he would have admitted it to no one, he always wanted a kid before he died. He wanted to give that kid a life he never could. He didn't want him to know about turning people into pets, the corruption he let himself be taken into. He wanted him to be a scholar or a famous author. He wanted to keep this baby so badly, wanted Ichigo to keep it so badly that he didn't realise how much until this moment.

"Say yes," he whispered against his cheek, Ichigo unclenching his fists as he became weak beneath him again.

If the man Grimmjow had become was true, if the man he had been was all a lie, Ichigo truly wanted to say yes to him. He wanted to wake up every morning and be brought breakfast, wanted to be spoiled like in the few memories he still had of his parents.

But he was afraid. He was afraid and this was one of those thing he truly knew he could never run away from. Even if he did abort it, the memory would still be there. Grimmjow kissed his neck, Ichigo opening his eyes when he whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Ichigo. Please." Ichigo wanted to push him away, wanted to yell at him that he could never understand what true love was. He wanted to slap him and storm out of the room, but at the same time hold him and kiss him, and say those words back.

But, he couldn't say them. Those words felt alien to him even though he had said them to Renji so many times, Ichigo closing his eyes when he kissed him again.

Could he really do it?

Did he really want to keep this baby?

Ichigo parted his lips when Grimmjow pulled away, panting softly as he opened his eyes.

"Please. Please stay." He hoped those words would be enough, Grimmjow seeming to understand as he kissed him again with everything he was. Ichigo got his wrists free, clinging to him.

Just this once, he would try.

Author's note: Lovey dovey I know, but hoped you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11: Truth 1

Chapter 11

Ichigo was back in the doctor's office, his eyes downcast as he waited to be called in. The end of the month was here, several days having passed since his heat had passed. He looked to Grimmjow from the corner of his eye, the blue haired man resting back against his chair with his eyes closed. Ichigo looked away, looking down to his hands.

Even though Grimmjow said he didn't have to be his butler anymore he still went about his days normally. He needed some type of normality in the chaos that ran through his mind. He hadn't had any signs of morning sickness so he wasn't sure if he was pregnant or not. He ate normally, didn't feel any different. He was so unsure that he was kind of hoping he wasn't pregnant.

Would Grimmjow still stay if he wasn't?

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" He looked up from his hands to the lady standing by the door, standing up. Grimmjow was already up and walking by the time he took his first step, Ichigo wanting to turn around and never come back. He took a deep breath though, following Grimmjow past the lady who gave him a small smile. She took his weight and measured him, Ichigo not any heavier than he was last time. He was a tad glad for that, almost turning around when they were led into the examination room.

"Dr. Zaraki will be with you shortly." Ichigo sat down on the bed, the paper on it making a bunch of noise but he chose to ignore it. He looked down at the ground, his tail laid down on his lap. He was so nervous, laying down when he felt sick. He wanted to throw from the sheer thought of being pregnant and finally getting the results, Ichigo closing his eyes.

Did he even really want to know?

"Ichigo!" He sat up abruptly, catching the small pink thing before it could smash into him like it always did. Yachiru was a tad surprised by that, laughing when he placed her in his lap. She hugged him, pulling away and playing with the orange spikes that spiked up around his ears.

"Is your arm all healed up? Kenpachi's is but once he moved too much and started bleeding again!" Ichigo smirked, looking to Kenpachi who was currently talking to Grimmjow. He wanted to pay attention and eavesdrop, but Yachiru stole of his attention when she started to play with his ears.

"It's only a scar," he told her, Yachiru begging him to let her see. Ichigo denied her small request, deciding to touch her hair. It always looked so neat he wondered if she put gel in it. It was smooth to the touch.

"I like your ears, mine don't curve like yours," she told him, not even saying a word when Kenpachi picked her up and put her on his shoulder. He brought up a stool, sitting down with a heavy sigh.

"Hello Ichigo, how have you been?" He asked, Ichigo instantly feeling dread seep into his gut. He opened his mouth then shut it, looking to Grimmjow. Kenpachi cleared his throat, Grimmjow opening his eyes. Kenpachi pointed to the door. Grimmjow didn't say a word, leaving the room. Kenpachi looked back to Ichigo, Ichigo sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't even know where to start," he mumbled, his knee jumping as he tried to contain the whirlwind of nervousness in his body. Kenpachi waited silently though, Ichigo finally just sighing as he ordered himself to just spit it out and get it over with.

"Me and Grimmjow had unprotected sex while I was in heat and I'm worried that I might be pregnant." He had said it so fast that he was worried Kenpachi didn't even hear a word, Yachiru covering her mouth with both hands with a gasp. Ichigo looked to her, Yachiru jumping back into his lap.

"Oh no Ichi-chan! I'll kill Grimm-chan for you!" She yelled, Ichigo raising an eyebrow as his nervousness melted away for a second. Yachiru hugged his neck, letting go when Kenpachi picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Kenpachi's usually grinning face was set into a serious frown, wheeling over to the counter and grabbing a pregnancy test.

"Do you have to go pee?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo not having really thought about it till now. He suddenly felt his stomach tighten, nodding his head. Kenpachi stood, handing him the pregnancy test before pointing to the door.

"The bathroom is two doors down, pee in this and fill it up halfway. Bring it back and tell me the result okay?" Kenpachi told him, Ichigo nodding. He got off of the bed and walked to the door, opening it and almost stopping and giving it back to Kenpachi when he saw Grimmjow sitting down outside the room.

He wasn't ready for this.

Ichigo swallowed thickly, going to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, looking down to the small pregnancy test. He didn't want to do this, so afraid of the results. Agreeing with Grimmjow was just a heat of the moment type of thing, now he wasn't so sure.

Did he really want to keep this baby? Was he truly ready for this? Did he even deserve to think so selfishly after lacking to use control when it mattered most?

Ichigo walked over to the sink, putting down the pregnancy test before taking a step back. He thought about just leaving and pretending none of this happened, but he also wanted to know so badly.

What if he was pregnant? He was scared no doubt and wanted nothing more to run away from it, but what if it turned up negative? He would have been scared for nothing and he could just walk away from this. He nodded, reaching for the pregnancy test.

He stopped, his fingers just touching the pregnancy test.

What if it comes back positive? He denied the love of his life this one thing and gave it to the man he had hated for so long. He was scared because he didn't know what was going to happen and didn't want to wait and see. This wasn't a movie, this was reality.

Why was he still here?

He didn't know how to act, moving his hand away from the pregnancy test.

He wouldn't know till he tried though, right?

He undid his belt, looking away from the pregnancy test. There was a fifty fifty chance he could or could not be pregnant, and though he was rooting for not being pregnant he couldn't find out just standing here. He unzipped his pants, nearly breaking the button out of anxiety before pushing down his pants, grabbing the pregnancy test.

He wouldn't run away no matter how badly he wanted too.

:::+:::

"He marked you?" Kenpachi inspected the mark on Grimmjow's shoulder, the surrounding flesh still rather bruised. He had bit down and bit down hard, Kenpachi sighing before letting him put back on his shirt. They were both waiting for Ichigo to come back from the bathroom, Grimmjow explaining to him what had happened and what the two had failed to do to protect themselves from this exact dilemma.

"I should have thought to use a condom," Grimmjow sighed, Kenpachi wanting to tell him he should have known why Ichigo was crying afterwards easily enough. He brushed it off though, sitting down on his stool. He wanted to know just as badly if Ichigo was pregnant, Yachiru having fallen asleep. He was going to have him pee in a container and figure out if he was pregnant that way, but neko's never had enough patience for that. Plus, the pregnancy test would surprisingly be more accurate than a urine sample.

It was something that could never be understood.

They both looked to the door when it was opened, Ichigo holding a paper towel in his hand. He looked to them, everyone stiff as they waited for what Ichigo had to say. Grimmjow was holding onto the armrest tightly, his eyes never leaving Ichigo who didn't look at either of them. He finally sighed, unwrapping the paper towel and showing them the small stick. Two small little red lines ran horizontally on the small screen, Ichigo looking to Kenpachi.

"It's positive."

:::+:::

Ichigo sat in the car with Grimmjow, biting on his nails. It was a habit he had dropped a long time ago that he did whenever he was nervous. He felt like he needed to do something like this though, not wanting to start back up his other habit of smoking. He was pregnant, it would not be smart to smoke.

He nearly flinched at the thought, dropping his hand from his mouth. This was real. He was pregnant and he was freaking out. He had stayed calm around Kenpachi and Yachiru, and while driving home he wanted to stay calm around Grimmjow and the driver. But, it was becoming harder and harder by the second.

"Mr. Jeage-"

"Grimmjow, Ichigo." Ichigo sighed, his knee jumping again as his mind started to go overtime.

"Grimmjow can we stop by Mcdonalds?" Grimmjow nodded, the driver changing routes. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo, seeing his knee jumping as he nibbled on his nails. He grabbed his wrist, Ichigo looking to him when he lowered his hand from his mouth. Ichigo wanted to punch him in the face, clenching his hand into a fist.

"It's okay, Ichigo." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, his fist unclenching slowly. He didn't look away from Grimmjow when he locked his fingers with his, Grimmjow pulling him closer. Ichigo realised a little late that he had forgotten to put his seatbelt on, resting against Grimmjow stiffly. Nothing about this situation was okay no matter how much he wanted to believe that, wanting nothing more than to just panic externally instead of just internally. Grimmjow's warmth calmed him though, if only a little bit.

"This is real, why can you be so calm?" Ichigo asked after a long second, the driver finally pulling into the drive thru.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shrugging as he started to chew on his thumbnail.

"A big mac and a large fries and a large root beer."

Grimmjow gave the driver the money he would need after ordering himself a medium sprite, Ichigo getting off him so he could get out his wallet. He felt cold and lonely, closing his eyes as he sighed. He couldn't understand why Grimmjow was so calm about something like this, having not screamed or fainted while Ichigo was wondering why he himself was still conscious.

It was unexpected and Ichigo felt like it called for more of a reaction. Grimmjow was just calm though, pulling him back when he had given him the money and put his wallet back into his pocket. Ichigo wanted to push away from him, not wanting to be touched. His warmth was comforting though, Ichigo frowning as he wished his food would come quicker.

"I'm not freaking out because your freaking out enough for both of us." Ichigo looked up to him with a frown, Grimmjow kissing his lips. Ichigo turned his head away, his lips tingling a little. Grimmjow touched a hand to his stomach, Ichigo almost smacking it away out of anger. That wasn't the answer he wanted, he wanted a true explanation of why he wasn't freaking out. Ichigo was nervous to near death and he was just calm.

He was about to be a father, how could he just be calm?

"Did you always want kids?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow not answering since the food finally came. Ichigo didn't really care all that much either after that, popping a few fries into his mouth. He rested back against Grimmjow, happy with his food now. He wasn't as nervous the more he ate, eating all of his fries first. His fingers were greasy and salty afterwards, Ichigo licking his fingers.

He loved Mcdonalds.

"I suggest you rest, I'll clean." Ichigo raised an eyebrow as they pulled into the driveway, getting off him and turning to face him. He forgot about his Big Mac for a second, Grimmjow getting out of the car. Ichigo followed, bringing his food with him, sipping his root beer.

"So, you'll clean the toilet? Spotless?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow nodding as he took out his keys and opened the door, letting Ichigo in first. Ichigo faced him after he closed the door, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow.

"Do you even know what chemical and scrubber you use to clean it?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow nodding. Ichigo very highly doubted that, crossing his arms over his chest, careful with his food and drink.

"Which chemical?"

Grimmjow sighed, looking away as he thought before looking back to him.

"Tyson?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Close enough. But forgive me sir but it is my job to clean this house."

"You're not my butler anymore Ichigo." Ichigo sighed, handing Grimmjow his food.

"I am cleaning. Period."

Five minutes later he was in his room sleeping and Grimmjow was in the bathroom, teaching himself how to clean the toilet.

Author's note: I would freak out if I was suddenly told I was going to be a parent.


	12. Chapter 12: Week 2 Lie 3

Chapter 12

Grimmjow woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He sighed, rolling onto his side. His arm fell over a warm body, Grimmjow frowning in confusion and opening his eyes. Ichigo laid down next to him, facing away from him. Grimmjow looked over his shoulder, wondering if he should sleep with him or answer his phone. Ichigo usually slept in his own room and the only time he ever came to his was to clean it. He wanted to stay, but the person just called back after he let it ring. He kissed the back of his neck, Ichigo groaning softly as Grimmjow got out of bed to answer his phone.

"Hello?" Grimmjow left his room, not wanting to wake Ichigo. He had saw the caller I.D was Kenpachi so he was expecting Yachiru to scream in his ear. Kenpachi would always forget to call people about things so Yachiru called instead, Kenpachi only taking the phone so she wouldn't blast out people's ear drums. But, it wasn't Yachiru who spoke.

"Grimmjow, it's Kenpachi." Grimmjow frowned, surprised he was actually on the phone before Yachiru. He looked to the clock in the hallway, the time reading 4 o'clock in the morning. Grimmjow sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Kenpachi, what do you need?" He asked, walking towards the stairs. He thought about brewing himself some coffee since he was going to have to go to the museum downtown in a few hours.

"What are you going to do with Ichigo?" Grimmjow stopped as he took the first step, frowning in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he walked down the stairs, Kenpachi sighing. Grimmjow heard his chair squeak, Kenpachi still at his office. He had probably just got there or pulled an all nighter. Since Grimmjow didn't hear Yachiru, he most likely pulled an all nighter going through his files.

"I know your first intentions were to turn him into a pet Grimmjow. You never keep them for long and when you finish with them you make me pick up the mess. What are you going to do with Ichigo now that's he pregnant? Fire him?" Grimmjow snorted, turning on the kitchen light. Ichigo was pregnant, and he would have just fired him if it hadn't been his kid. Ichigo was pregnant with his baby and Grimmjow wanted to keep it, and Ichigo.

"I'm keeping him. He's not my pet anymore Kenpachi," Grimmjow told him, putting some water into the coffee machine. This time it was Kenpachi's turn to snort.

"What made you change leaves asshole?" Kenpachi asked, Grimmjow smirking as he put the coffee packet in and closed the top.

"He's pregnant with my child. I'm keeping it," Grimmjow told him, resting against the counter. He rubbed his eyes again, looking up and seeing his laptop on the table.

He had a bunch of work to catch up on…

"How does Ichigo feel about that?" Grimmjow frowned again, looking to the stairs before sighing. He couldn't read minds but he knew Ichigo was not fully on board about having the kid. As long as he kept up his performance and treated him kindly, he was sure Ichigo would go full term. He didn't tell Kenpachi that though, but he had a feeling he already knew.

"It's been a week and he seems more calm about it. I can't say he's over the shock yet though," Grimmjow told him, Kenpachi humming. It sounded tired, Kenpachi sighing.

"I understand he's not your pet anymore, but continue to treat him well. He will still kill you if you try to harm him or the baby, no matter if you're the father or not," Kenpachi warned, Grimmjow nodding once before realising he couldn't see him.

"Alright cock sucker, say hello to Yachiru for me." He hung up after Kenpachi grumbled good night, no doubt about to sleep in his office for a couple hours before going to work. Grimmjow looked to his coffee machine, only a small amount in the pot. He decided to make breakfast for Ichigo before he woke up, putting down his phone before getting to work.

:::+:::

Ichigo woke to the delicious smell of cooking. He rolled over onto his back, pulling the blankets closer around him. He sighed in content, opening his eyes. He didn't feel like getting up or even moving, so warm and comfortable. He closed his eyes again, breathing in deeply. The smell of food tempted him though, Ichigo sitting up with a sigh. He looked around, frowning in confusion when he realized he was in Grimmjow's bed. He sighed as he decided to not think about it since he wasn't in any pain from unremembered sex, getting out of the bed.

He left the room in nothing but boxer's, too tired to wash up or dress properly. He went downstairs, raising an eyebrow when he saw Grimmjow cooking breakfast. There were two plates and a large bowl this time, the bowl filled with steaming okayu. One of the plates was piled with bacon and octopus sausage, the other piled with poached eggs and toast. He was cooking what seemed like the rest of the bacon, Ichigo licking his lips.

Grimmjow noticed he was being watched, looking to Ichigo before smiling. Ichigo was so hungry, Grimmjow pointing towards the table with his fork.

"Sit, the food's almost ready." Ichigo wanted to argue since it was his job to cook but decided not to, going over to the table and sitting down. He eyed down the food hungrily, Grimmjow putting the rest of the bacon on the plate.

"What time do you wake up every morning?" Ichigo asked, looking to the time. It had just turned six, Ichigo going straight for the bacon. Grimmjow got them both plates and bowls, getting some forks and spoons. Ichigo was so happy, taking his plate and bowl with a nod while Grimmjow placed down his silverware.

"I woke up at four because I got a business call," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo using his fork to get an octopus sausage. It was so good he had to close his eyes to savor its taste, Grimmjow smirking.

"Is it good?" He asked, Ichigo nodding once before piling up his plate with toast and eggs, mixing his meat with his okayu. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it, Ichigo eating like he never had food before.

"So, I was going to go the downtown museum today. Would you like to come?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo stopping in his consumption of food. He looked to him, his ear twitching slightly.

"Can I ask a question?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow nodding as he filled his bowl with okayu, taking a bite of toast.

"Byakuya specializes in artifacts. What do you do, since you're companies have merged?" He asked, Grimmjow sitting back with a heavy sigh. Ichigo wondered if he shouldn't have asked, Grimmjow wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"In simple terms, I keep the museums they are given to in check. I keep an eye on the artifacts and where they are. I also own most of the museums Byakuya associates with." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, Grimmjow spooning some okayu into his mouth. Ichigo didn't know he was that big.

They didn't speak after that, just ate. Ichigo ate most of the food, so hungry he was a tad surprised with himself. He wiped his mouth with his napkin when he finished, feeling satisfied. He had never felt so full in his entire life, standing up and picking up all of the plates while Grimmjow typed away on his laptop. Grimmjow sipped his coffee, looking to Ichigo when he took his empty plate.

"Go ahead and take a shower and get ready, I'll clean the dishes," Grimmjow told him as he closed his laptop, Ichigo looking to him for a long second.

"Catch up on your work, I'll wash the dishes," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow shaking his head as he stood, Ichigo moving the plates away from him and pointing at his laptop. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"Work." Grimmjow smirked, putting down his coffee cup and laptop, standing up and kissing Ichigo who gasped in surprise. Grimmjow liked that he caught him off guard, moving the dishes away from them both. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, Grimmjow lifting him up and placing him on the table. Ichigo pushed his hands against his chest, Grimmjow looking into his eyes. Ichigo was already panting, his eyes lidded with lust.

"I told you to work," he told him, Grimmjow kissing his neck. Ichigo moaned when he pressed his lips against a sensitive spot on his neck, tilting his head back as he started to grind against him. He grabbed his shoulders, feeling weak as he sucked on his flesh. He wanted to be angry at him for touching him, wondering when he told him he could. Sure they had sex while he was in heat, but that didn't mean he wanted to be touched again. He wanted to push him away but his claws only sunk into his skin, pulling him closer.

"Grimmjow," he moaned, Grimmjow stopping when his phone rang. Ichigo let him go, panting as he tried to bring his head back down from the clouds. Grimmjow was a little out of breath himself, looking at the caller I.D.

"Go take a shower while I take this call," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo looking at him like he was crazy. He got off the table, grabbing his phone and closing it. Grimmjow frowned, Ichigo grabbing his hand and leading it to his groin that was hot and hard.

"You're not leaving me like this." Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo gasped when he was picked up, Grimmjow placing him back onto the table. Ichigo couldn't believe he had just done that, almost pushing him away when he realized what he just did. The ache in his pants wouldn't go away though, and Ichigo wanted him to finish what he started. He panted as Grimmjow lifted him off the table a little and slipped off his boxer's, dropping them onto the floor. Ichigo gasped when he grabbed his member, Grimmjow capturing his lips.

"I'll be gentle," Grimmjow whispered against his lips, Ichigo confused for a second. He liked things rough so for him to say he was going to be gentle made no sense to his mushed brain. Grimmjow let go of his member, sliding his hand up to his stomach. Ichigo suddenly remembered, wanting to push him away and leave.

Why should he let him do this to him again? After getting him pregnant after they both lacked control?

Ichigo tried to control himself, pulling away from the kiss that Grimmjow had locked him in. He tilted his head away from his face, Grimmjow attacking his neck instead, Ichigo gasping he slid his hand up to his nipple. He laid back, arching when he pinched his nipple before leaning down and taking it into his mouth. Ichigo grabbed a handful of his hair, pushing him down harder against his chest as his mouth fell open. Grimmjow pulled away, putting his legs over his shoulders. Ichigo tried to move away but froze when Grimmjow touched his hole, shivering when he circled it slowly.

"Your wet," Grimmjow whispered against his neck, Ichigo's cheeks becoming a dark shade of red. He reached a hand down, grabbing his wrist as he thought about pushing him away again. Grimmjow pushed his finger inside, Ichigo feeling him shiver. He closed his eyes, arching as a low ache started inside his body. Since he had figured out he was pregnant he hadn't let him touch him, feeling ashamed that he had lost control. He didn't want to lose control again, but as he felt Grimmjow push in another finger, he felt it slipping.

The feeling of being stretched hurt but he took it, Grimmjow pinning his hands above his head before kissing his lips again. Ichigo liked not being able to use his hands but missed the contact, Grimmjow prying open his lips before slipping his tongue inside. Ichigo arched with a moan when he curved his fingers up, Grimmjow pulling his finger's out. He pulled away from the kiss, pushing down his sweats.

"Fuck I love you," Grimmjow groaned as he pressed the head of his member against his hole, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath as he felt his heat. He wanted him inside, his control once again thrown to the wind. Grimmjow started to push in, Ichigo biting his lip as he felt his body stretch to accommodate his girth. It hurt a little more than he would have liked but just told himself to relax, Grimmjow fully sheathing himself with a groan.

Ichigo turned his head to the side, feeling sweat on his thighs where they touched Grimmjow's body. His body was a furnace, Ichigo opening his eyes when he let go of his hands, placing both of his hands on either side of his head as he leaned down and nearly split him in half. Ichigo noticed that there was a large sliding door not that far away, the blinds cracked open. He closed his eyes and arched when Grimmjow pulled out and pushed back in with a grunt, Ichigo feeling his hips protest.

He blinked open his eyes when a hand grabbed his chin, Grimmjow leaning down and kissing his lips with a groan. He started a quick pace, Ichigo wrapping his arms around his neck. He clawed his back when he slowed down his pace to harden his thrusts, Ichigo pulling away from the kiss as he gasped for breath. He slid a hand into his hair, pulling on the short spikes near his hairline. Grimmjow groaned, kissing his neck as he quickened his pace once again.

He knew Ichigo liked it rough so kept it fast for him, but he was more gentle than he was during his heat. He didn't want to hurt his baby, feeling Ichigo tighten around him when he aimed his thrusts. He grit his teeth when he moaned, trying to hold back his orgasm as he kissed his neck.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned into his ear, clawing his back. Grimmjow fisted his hands against the table, pain radiating from his back. His nails had extended, Grimmjow loving how the pain mixed with the pleasure. He wanted to make Ichigo feel good, keeping that same aim towards that sweet spot inside of his body.

Ichigo was panting like he couldn't breathe, so close to his orgasm. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten, Grimmjow kissing him again. Ichigo groaned into his mouth, feeling sweat tingle on his finger's as he ran his hands up Grimmjow's back, arching as he snapped his hips forward and he reached a hand down to stroke his member. The knot suddenly snapped, Ichigo crying out into his mouth as he came onto his stomach. Grimmjow groaned, pulling away from the kiss as he sped up his thrusts, striving for his own orgasm.

He put his hand back by Ichigo's head, rising up and grabbing his hips. He thrust in hard three times before stilling, shivering as he came into his body. Ichigo was panting, his thighs shaking against his neck. Grimmjow pulled out, Ichigo letting his legs drop from his shoulders. It had hurt a little when he kept on thrusting, his insides hypersensitive. In his heat he could have gone on forever, but now he doubted he could go past one round without drowning from hypersensitivity.

Grimmjow kissed his lips, Ichigo feeling like punching himself and him when he the high from sex wore off. He had let go and now was beating himself up for it, Grimmjow running his hands up his thighs as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm cleaning the dishes." Ichigo forgot about losing his control for a second, raising an eyebrow. That was still his job.

"No you're not," he told him, Grimmjow smirking as he smacked his thigh, loving how his flesh vibrated. Ichigo frowned in displeasure, Grimmjow rising off of him, pulling up his sweats.

"Yes I am, because now you got a reason to shower." Ichigo felt something warm between his legs, sitting up with a wince as Grimmjow took the dishes to the sink.

He swore he never played fair.

**Author's note: Grimmjow never really does play fair.**


	13. Chapter 13: Week 3 and 3 Babies

Chapter 13

Ichigo woke up feeling sick, his stomach growling angrily. He rolled onto his side, groaning when it worsened and his head started to hurt. He got up, holding his stomach as he went to the bathroom. He didn't even get to turn on the light, falling to his knees painfully before vomiting. He grabbed the edge of the toilet bowl, his throat burning as he vomited up most of his dinner.

He heard the light being flicked on, cold hands touching against his back. Ichigo couldn't smell who it was but knew it was Grimmjow, wanting to push him away and punch him in the face. He was going through this because of him and he didn't want him near him. When he stopped vomiting though he leaned against him in need for comfort, Grimmjow sitting down on the ground and pulling him into his lap. Ichigo whimpered softly, pressing close against him.

He was so cool compared to his burning body, his usual furnace of a body doing the complete opposite and cooling him down. Ichigo pressed his cheek against his chest, his headache slowly going away. He grabbed his forcep lightly, turning in his embrace and pressing his chest against his. Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair, the only thing he knew he could really do at this moment. Ichigo breathed deeply, the pain in his throat dimming just a little.

"It's okay," Grimmjow whispered as he ran his hand through his hair, Ichigo shivering as it seemed to pass for now. He wanted to stay a little longer in his embrace though, his arm around his waist pulling him closer. His mouth tasted disgusting though, Ichigo feeling sick again with the taste in his mouth. He stood up shakily, Grimmjow standing up also. Ichigo washed out his mouth and brushed his teeth, his throat still burning but considerably less. He put his hands on the side of the sink, shaking a little as he felt a shiver run up his spine.

He appreciated Grimmjow's comfort, but he couldn't understand why he came to his aid so quickly. He was sleeping in his own room, so unless Grimmjow came to sleep with him, there was no way that he could have came to his aid so quickly.

"What are you doing in my room?" Ichigo asked, looking to the mirror and seeing Grimmjow raise an eyebrow like he was surprised. That confused Ichigo.

Because he was the father did he think he was supposed to sleep with him every night? If so, Ichigo wasn't interested.

"We are in my room, Ichigo." Ichigo frowned in confusion since he remembered falling asleep in his room, turning around and facing Grimmjow. He looked around, seeing the bathroom was not his. He looked to the toothbrush he just used, frowning when he saw it was Grimmjow's. He looked to the ground as for a second he didn't want to look at anything but his own feet, wanting to wash out his mouth again to take away all the crap he just put in it. He thought he had stopped going to his room every night. He had slept walked there a couple times last week but it had seemed to stop for a while. Ichigo sighed, looking to Grimmjow.

"What am I doing in your room?" He asked, Grimmjow shrugging. Ichigo knew that was what he was going to receive because it was very likely he slept walked here. In either case, they both would not know till they woke up.

"I'm guessing your morning sickness is starting?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodding his head with a sigh. He tried to think of why he had started sleepwalking, deciding to make an appointment with Kenpachi. Around this time he could get an ultrasound and he wanted to know how many he was going to have. He hoped it was just one, but being that cats never did he had possibly more it in store for him. He once knew a neko who had twelve in one pregnancy. The last thing he wanted to do was go through that because he was definitely not that strong. He was, but not for birthing.

He jumped when cold hands touched his nipples, Grimmjow right in front of him. Ichigo was a tad peeved since he didn't even see him move, Grimmjow staring at his nipples more intently than ever had before. Ichigo thought about slapping him for touching him, but Grimmjow's face was pulled down into a frown. Ichigo wondered if something was wrong with his nipples, looking down to them. Grimmjow moved his hands down just below them, Ichigo raising an eyebrow when he saw his usual pink nipples were darker. They were a brown looking color, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow.

"They got bigger," Grimmjow commented in a near whisper, Ichigo suddenly feeling self conscious. He pushed him away, Grimmjow looking to him with a frown of confusion and displeasure. Ichigo cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't want to know how he was changing, it didn't matter. Grimmjow didn't seem to understand though, his eyes a little hurt as he turned and walked away. Ichigo leaned against the sink, ordering himself not to go after him and apologize. The push was unexpected and rude, but that didn't mean he had to apologize.

Ichigo sighed, pushing off the sink and following Grimmjow into his room. He couldn't believe he was apologizing for something minor when the brute never apologized for anything he ever did to him in the beginning, just switching personalities like none of the stuff he did happened.

"Grimmjow," he called, Grimmjow making his bed. Ichigo looked to the clock, the red digits reading five in the morning. Ichigo sighed, Grimmjow standing up to his full height and looking to him with a frown. Ichigo wanted to just slap it off his face but wasn't in the mood to be violent, walking up to him. He didn't realise how tall he was till then, having to look up to look into his eyes.

"I didn't mean to push you away like that, I just got self conscious," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow. Ichigo expected as much since he didn't get anything till he practically pounded it into his head. He was about to turn around and go to his room to take a shower and get ready to cook them breakfast, Grimmjow grabbing his arm and pulling him against his chest. Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked away from him, holding his tongue. He wanted to yell at him to not touch him but knew that would only lead to unnecessary arguments, looking to Grimmjow when he spoke his name.

"Why did you get self conscious?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo's expression becoming blank. He thought it was goddamned obvious but he also knew that Grimmjow could be an idiot sometimes. He sighed, trying to pull away. Grimmjow held onto him though, Ichigo looking to him with narrowed eyes. He gasped when he kissed him, shivering when he felt his hand slip into his boxer's.

"Wait!" He gasped when he pulled away from the kiss, Grimmjow capturing his lips again as he grabbed his ass with a groan.

Ichigo grabbed his arm with his his free hand, arching against him when he pushed a finger inside his body. He pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, his head tilting back when he curved his finger up and touched his sweet spot.

"Grimm-"

Ichigo's eyes opened when he heard a phone ringing, Grimmjow's finger stopping it's assault. He pulled his finger out and took his hand from his boxers, wiping it on his sweats. He let him go, Ichigo's legs feeling weak beneath him as Grimmjow went over to his dresser to get his phone. Ichigo sat on the bed, his body on fire but this time not from morning sickness. He raised an eyebrow when he heard a familiar, excited scream.

"Hey Yachiru," Grimmjow grumbled as he rubbed his ear, Ichigo smirking. He laid down, suddenly feeling tired.

Grimmjow looked to Ichigo when he heard a yawn, the orange haired neko nearly asleep.

"Hey asshole," Kenpachi's deep voice responded, Grimmjow going over to the bed and sitting down next to Ichigo. He ran a hand through his hair, Ichigo opening his eyes.

"Hey Kenpachi what do you want?" He asked, Ichigo suddenly sitting up, all pretense of his fatigue gone. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, Ichigo extending his hand for the phone.

"Wait, Ichigo wants to talk to you," Grimmjow said just as Kenpachi started talking,Yachiru screaming in the background. Ichigo took the phone when he offered it, his face turning down into a frown.

"Hey Kenpachi, when can you make an appointment for me to have an ultrasound?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in confusion and interest, looking down to his stomach. Ichigo looked to him, turning away from him. Grimmjow kissed the back of his neck, Ichigo looking over his shoulder to him with a frown.

"Well, I was actually calling about that. I have an appointment set for twelve today. Can you make it?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo feeling relieved. He was glad that Kenpachi did all the appointment stuff for him, letting Grimmjow pull him back into an embrace since it was obvious he wanted to be clingy right now. He was too tired to complain about it.

"Yes thanks. Tell Yachiru I said hi," he told him, hearing her scream hi in the background.

"Drink lots of water and don't pee or vomit it up." Ichigo hung up, sighing when Grimmjow put his hands over his nipples. If they had sex, all the water would be lost when he made him sweat.

"What did he say?" He husked against his neck, Ichigo shivering when he pressed his erection against his ass. He wasn't entirely in the mood for this, arching when he slipped a hand down into the front of his boxers.

"He s-said twelve today." Ichigo bit his lip, unbelieving that his voice actually shook. He dropped his phone onto the floor, Grimmjow stroking his member slowly as he nipped and sucked on his neck.

"We got some time before then," Grimmjow whispered into his ear, the appendage twitching away from his warm breath. His tail had curled around Grimmjow's waist, the tip resting against the bed. Ichigo gasped when he was turned around sharply, straddling Grimmjow's thighs. His tail curled laid on his thigh, swishing back and forth slowly. His cheeks burned when Grimmjow grabbed his ass and pushed his groin against his, Ichigo grabbing his shoulders and pressing his nose against his neck.

"I have to cook breakfast," he breathed as he started to move his own hips, his mind ordering for him to stop. He didn't want to though, the pleasure everything he craved at that moment. In his still half functioning brain that made no sense to him since this man wasn't the one he loved, but the other half didn't care. Grimmjow bit down on his shoulder, sucking the flesh into his mouth. Ichigo hissed, his claws extending as he pushed harder against him.

"Cook later," Grimmjow whispered after letting go of his flesh, a large bruise on his shoulder. It made Grimmjow swell with pride, Ichigo moaning when he slipped a hand into the back of his boxer's.

"But…" Ichigo sunk his claws into his back when he pressed a finger inside, feeling weak as he pushed it deep. He arched when he got rough and thrusted it in hard, his insides sore afterwards. His eyes snapped open when he suddenly felt sick, pulling his hand out of his boxers and getting off him quickly, running to the bathroom. Grimmjow frowned when he heard retching, the erection in his pants going down. He fell back, rubbing his eyes with his clean hand.

He already knew he was not going to enjoy these next few weeks.

:::+:::

"Ichi-chan!" Ichigo caught the pink ball of excitment, smiling when it giggled hysterically. He let her play with his hair as he followed Kenpachi to the ultrasound room, Grimmjow for once allowed to come with him. Ichigo didn't like him at any of his doctor appointments but since they were his kids, he guessed it would be nice for him to see the ultrasounds.

"How many do you think you got in there?" Kenpachi asked as he led them into the ultrasound room, closing the door behind them. Ichigo wanted to say one but just decided to not say a number out of fear it may come true.

"I don't really know," he told him instead, Kenpachi nodding as he took Yachiru and gave her to Grimmjow who didn't seem to enthusiastic about it.

"Lay down on the bed and lift your shirt," Kenpachi told him, Ichigo almost telling Grimmjow to get out. He had seen his scars no doubt and didn't comment about them, but that didn't make him any less self conscious. He breathed deeply, laying down on the bed. He lifted his shirt, Kenpachi sitting down on a stool and squirting some gel onto his stomach.

"Did you drink a lot of water like I told you too?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo nodding. He had to pee extremely bad but was holding it, the need only increasing when he pressed the microphone looking thing against his stomach. He shifted a little as he tried not to pee himself, Kenpachi looking to the screen. He moved it around, Ichigo looking to the screen as he held his breath.

How many was he going to have?

There was more than one heartbeat. Ichigo stared at the screen when he heard three little heartbeats, Kenpachi smirking. He zoomed it in, pointing a finger at the screen to some white blobs. It wasn't all that clear but Ichigo could somewhat distinguish three different bodies. Grimmjow stood from his seat, coming to Ichigo's side.

"There's three in there," Kenpachi told him, pointing at one that seemed to be on top of another.

"That one is a boy. See the penis there?" Ichigo only saw a blob but for a second it cleared up, Ichigo feeling tears in his eyes when it shifted, showing them it's butt. Yachiru giggled, Kenpachi moving the thing a little.

"The one beneath is a girl," he told them, Ichigo not even sure how he distinguished that. He moved it again, zooming in the one that was at the girl's feet, seemingly curled up in a ball. Kenpachi zoomed in again, pointing a finger at something.

"It's a boy also," He told them, Ichigo smiling when he stretched out. He felt a tear fall, wiping it away before anyone could notice.

"Does this mean I get to play with the girl?" Yachiru asked, Ichigo looking to her with a raised eyebrow. She looked to him innocently.

"The other two are boys. You can play with them. Can I play with the girl though?" Ichigo almost laughed, Kenpachi wiping off his stomach. He was given pictures of his babies, Ichigo looking at them as he laid in Grimmjow's bed.

He had forgot to ask him why he was sleeping here more often, sighing as he rolled onto his back.

Maybe three wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's note: Yachiru is funny.**


	14. Chapter 14: Week 4 Falling Wall

Chapter 14

"Are they gonna have ears and tails?" Ichigo was mixing some fruit salad when Grimmjow asked him that, Ichigo sighing as he went over to the fridge to get some whip cream. His first intentions were to make it a snack for them both but he started craving, putting some peanut butter and pickles in it. Grimmjow didn't want it anymore after that, Ichigo opening the fridge.

"I don't know yet. That won't show till the fifth or sixth week," Ichigo told him, grabbing the whip cream when he found it and looking to Grimmjow when he heard him stand. He narrowed his eyes when he walked up to him, Grimmjow touching a hand to his stomach with a loving smile. His stomach had started to protrude out, the small roundness easily hidden beneath his casual shirts. Ichigo was self conscious even though it called for celebration. Ichigo grabbed his wrist, Grimmjow going down to one knee. Ichigo's cheeks heated up when he lifted up his shirt and showed his scarred stomach. Ichigo wanted to push him away, but instead his hand went to the back of his head, his fingers running through his hair as he kissed his stomach.

"When do you want to go baby shopping?" Grimmjow asked as he kissed a circle around his belly button, Ichigo smirking when he pressed his lips against his lower stomach. He at first wanted to imagine Renji doing this. He wanted to believe his first love would do the same thing. But he couldn't. He could only see Grimmjow in this moment.

The father of his children and the dumbest brute of a man he ever had the misfortune of meeting.

"Now would be nice," Ichigo told him, glad they knew the genders so they could figure it all out before they had them. He raised an eyebrow when Grimmjow stood, putting his hand up when he leaned down to kiss him. Grimmjow frowned, Ichigo smirking. He moved his hand, fixing his hair before squirting some whip cream onto the tip of Grimmjow's nose.

"Go be a clown somewhere else," he told him, Grimmjow grinning. Ichigo gasped when he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, turning his head when he tried to kiss him again. Grimmjow grabbed a handful of his hair, Ichigo gasping when he pulled his head back a tad roughly. He slid his nose up his neck, smearing the whip cream onto his skin. Ichigo bit his lip as his groin stirred, Grimmjow pressing his warm, wet tongue against his flesh and slowly licked up his neck. Ichigo shivered, Grimmjow licking a trail down to his collarbone as he cleaned off his flesh.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo moaned as he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it down. His hand no longer kept his head back but Ichigo didn't try to lift his head back up, whimpering when he nipped his nipple. He pushed him away, righting himself as he panted in arousal. Grimmjow didn't seem hurt this time but proud, Ichigo turning around and going back to his fruit salad.

"That was uncalled for," he told him stoically as he topped his fruit salad with a boatload of whip cream, jumping a little when arms encircled his waist. Gentle hands rubbed small circles on his stomach, Ichigo stiffening when Grimmjow pressed a hard member against his ass.

"Then why did you moan my name?" Grimmjow asked huskily, Ichigo's hand shaking when he rubbed his groin through his sweats. Ichigo bit his lip, Grimmjow pressing his erection harder against his ass. Ichigo put his hands on the counter, the whip cream can close to falling off the counter and onto the ground. Ichigo shivered when he pressed his hand harder against his hardening groin, whimpering softly when he licked a slow trail up his neck.

"Still uncalled for?" Ichigo pushed him away again, his legs shaking as he tried to control himself. He was shaking all over, his aching member demanding attention. He righted himself though, clearing his throat as he ordered himself to not lose control. He would not allow that again, no matter how bad he wanted too.

"Don't you have work to catch up on?" Ichigo asked, going over to a drawer like nothing happened. Grimmjow wasn't put down though, already seeing that he was close to unwrapping his stubborn little neko. Due to the constant morning sickness he had been put off from sex for most of last week. He was still suffering from it this week, but considerably less. He was horny and he had an opening now. He was willing to do many things to take it.

"Nope, I have two days off," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo facing him with the bowl in hand. He had mixed it all with a large wooden spoon, spooning some into his mouth. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the size of the bowl and it's contents, Ichigo eating some more.

"Well then, I'll clean after I finish this," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow frowning. He never understood why Ichigo just wouldn't stop acting like he was his butler already, the obvious bulge and morning sickness saying he was far from that. He forgot about getting laid for a second, shaking his head.

"I'll clean, you rest," Grimmjow told him, raising a hand before he could speak. Grimmjow knew that Ichigo's ankles had started swelling, the small thing probably hurting immensely whenever he walked. He didn't want him to work on them in his condition, walking up to him and kissing his lips. He didn't put his tongue in his mouth because lately it only seemed to cause his morning sickness, Grimmjow pulling away and looking down to his blushing face.

"Shut up and rest. I'll clean." Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but closed it with a sigh of defeat when it was obvious he wasn't going to win this battle, fatigue and hunger driving him to finish eating then sleeping. He grumbled about how annoying he was as Grimmjow took a piece of strawberry covered in whip cream, Ichigo smacking his hand away.

"If I'm not your butler anymore why are you ordering me around?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow put all of the stuff he took out away, wiping away any stains from the fruits juice. Grimmjow put away the peanut butter, picking up the whip cream from the edge of the counter.

"Because you are my lover and the mother of my children," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo frowning at the word lover. He knew that Grimmjow had spoke those three words, but he still had too. He didn't know why it scared him so much to say those words. They were like a disease to his mouth and were never to be spoken, Ichigo sighing as he ate some more of his fruit salad.

He couldn't say he loved Grimmjow, especially since most of the time he didn't want him to touch him. He loved when Renji had touched him, it made him feel special and wanted. When Grimmjow touched him, there were times he would like it, and those times he would never admit, and there were times where he just didn't want him touching him.

It didn't feel wrong, but he just didn't want to be touched. He tried to think back to when he molested him, but as the days rolled by and that man no longer showed his face, he couldn't really put it against the man he was with now. Sure he tried to molest him now sometimes, but it wasn't unwelcome. Ichigo liked when he touched him sometimes because it made him feel good and comforted. He was always so warm and that made Ichigo want to just hug him and go to sleep. But he would not be caught doing that anytime soon and he would make sure of it.

"Where do you want to go for baby shopping?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked, looking down to the half empty bowl. He sighed, not even sure where to start.

"I don't know, I never went baby shopping," Ichigo told him honestly, Grimmjow looking to him with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo frowned, not liking the fact that he felt like he was being criticized.

"What? It's not like I'm surrounded by pregnant people all the time!" Ichigo snapped, Grimmjow pursing his lips. Ichigo looked away, putting down his bowl of food on the table. He didn't look to Grimmjow when he walked up to him, narrowing his eyes in anger at him when he grabbed his chin and lifted his head, making him look at him. Ichigo wanted to slap him, Grimmjow leaning in close but not kissing him. Ichigo leaned back a little, Grimmjow's eyes searching his silently.

"Did I say anything like that?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo's cheeks heating up as he only became more angry. He turned his eyes away from him, Grimmjow shaking his head lightly. Ichigo looked back to him, his tail rubbing against Grimmjow's thigh. Grimmjow's eyes were calm while Ichigo's were furious, Grimmjow leaning in a tad closer, cornering him so he couldn't look away again. Ichigo felt his breath against his lips, the closeness making him feel dizzy when his heavy scent wafted into his nostrils.

"Did I?" Ichigo breathed in his scent, the waves of anger inside his body slowly calming down the more he stood there.

"No. I saw it in your eyes," Ichigo replied, Grimmjow smirking. Ichigo felt like he was being mocked, the waves of anger crashing against his chest. He wanted to cry, holding back the sudden feeling as Grimmjow slid his hand up his cheek, his thumb rubbing against his cheek bone. Ichigo wanted to look away but couldn't, Grimmjow's eyes filling with slight amusement. Ichigo felt like crying again, not liking the fact that he was being mocked by him.

"I had thought that there was so much I still had to show you." Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise for a second, Grimmjow leaning in and kissing his lips. Ichigo closed his eyes, his anger swept away in one swoop. He reached a hand up, grabbing his shoulder when he suddenly felt a need to be touched. Grimmjow pried open his lips, not letting his tongue venture too deep. Ichigo met his tongue with his own, sliding his hand up into his hair while his wrapped around his waist.

He wasn't sure why, but he wanted Grimmjow to touch him at that moment. His usual dislike was replaced with need, Grimmjow moving him back till his lower back touched against the table. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, panting as Grimmjow kissed a trail up his neck.

Ichigo slid his hand down from his hair and to his chest, pressing lightly against him. Grimmjow stopped, Ichigo looking into his heated eyes. He felt weak against him, his entire body begging to just lose control. He calmed himself down though, swallowing thickly.

"We need to stop." Grimmjow frowned, pulling away a little. Ichigo suddenly felt sick, pushing him away and rushing over to the sink. He threw up the fruit salad he just ate, Grimmjow sighing as he thought of how he was going to clean that. He walked over, rubbing his back as he gagged. Ichigo finally stopped vomiting after a good minute, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He coughed, the feeling of nausea heavy in his gut. Grimmjow turned him around, holding him in an embrace.

"I want it to stop," Ichigo grumbled, Grimmjow lifting up his shirt a little and rubbing his stomach. Ichigo learned that whenever he did that he started to feel less sick a few days ago, having to ask him a few times to do it after he vomited. He did it on instinct now.

"Kenpachi called and told me it should end by next week." Grimmjow felt Ichigo relax, poking his belly button gently. Ichigo chuckled, Grimmjow a tad shocked. Ichigo had never laughed at something he did, he was always cold towards him. He looked down to him, Ichigo looking up to him when he called his name softly. Ichigo was smiling, Grimmjow lost for words.

Ichigo was always mad at him, irritated, frowning, and sad. He never smiled and he was never happy. He opened his mouth to say something, Ichigo's smile turning down.

"My mouth tastes terrible," he grumbled, Grimmjow letting him go and letting him wash out his mouth.

Grimmjow felt like his heart was about to pound out of his chest.

And he didn't know why.

Author's note: Is his facade becoming reality?


	15. Chapter 15: Week Five Rangiku's Surprise

Chapter 15

Ichigo groaned when soft lips touched against his neck, relaxing when a familiar arm wrapped around his waist. Gentle fingers rubbed his rounded stomach, the size having grown a little more over the week. Ichigo didn't want to open his eyes when a warm body pressed against his, the hand sliding down from his stomach and grabbing his hand, the finger's linking with his.

"Ichigo, wake up." He didn't want to, wanting to just stay like this. He knew when he opened his eyes this would all go away, Ichigo shivering when lips kissed a line down his neck to his left shoulder blade. He bit his lip as a tongue licked all the way back up, the hand letting go of his and slipping beneath the blankets. Ichigo opened his eyes when sharp teeth nipped his neck, moaning softly when a hand ran over his naked groin.

"You awake?" Ichigo closed his eyes, shaking his head as the hand slid back, running over his ass. Ichigo smirked when it groped his flesh, kisses placed on his neck. He had opened his eyes but everything was still here, Ichigo opening his eyes when his hip was grabbed and he was turned onto his back.

Grimmjow.

Ichigo thought about pushing him away, his body weak when he leaned down and kissed him. Ichigo parted his lips when he licked his bottom lip, Grimmjow sliding his hand over his groin again, gripping the base of his member. Ichigo shook against him with a moan, his mind ordering for him to push him away. He knew he slept walked to his bed every night now, he had no problem with that since he couldn't control it. But he was usually dressed. He was naked now, but his body wasn't sore so he knew they didn't have sex. This was leading up to it though.

Ichigo slid a hand into Grimmjow's messy blue hair, the usual spikes a messy nest. Ichigo told himself to push him away once again, but his body wouldn't obey. It wanted this, his touch, his scent, his taste…

Ichigo moaned when he slid his hand up his member, stroking him slowly as he devoured his mouth. Ichigo was lost in the moment and knew he shouldn't be, Grimmjow getting on top of him. He was careful of his stomach, Ichigo panting when he pulled away from the kiss. Ichigo opened his eyes, looking up to him. Grimmjow was panting too, his eyes lidded as he looked down at him. Ichigo smiled when he pursed his lips, leaning up a little and kissing his lips. Ichigo wrapped an arm around his neck, Grimmjow putting a hand around his waist when he arched, turning them over.

Ichigo blinked down at him when he realized he was straddling him, Grimmjow sliding his hands up his sides. Ichigo shivered, thinking now he should get off him and leave. He didn't have to do this, he didn't have to be touched by him or even talk to to him if he really didn't want to. He didn't have to stay.

He leaned down slowly, panting softly as he hovered over his lips. Grimmjow was naked too, Ichigo feeling his hard member against his ass. He thought about leaving again, looking into Grimmjow's eyes before down to his lips. He leaned down the rest of the way, pressing his lips against his. He pried open his lips, Grimmjow groaning beneath him. Ichigo shivered, careful of his stomach as he pressed against him.

He tilted his head to the side, whimpering into the kiss when Grimmjow slid his hands down, groping his ass. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, rising up to straddle him again. Grimmjow looked up to him, Ichigo panting as he thought of doing something. His cheeks became a dark shade of red, putting a hand against Grimmjow's chest as he pressed back against his member. Grimmjow's eyes widened for a second before becoming lidded with lust, Ichigo looking back down to him.

He didn't want to say it because his pride wouldn't let him, hoping that his eyes alone would tell Grimmjow what he wanted. He felt angry with himself for even thinking about it, his mind telling him once again to leave. He shouldn't want this and sure as hell shouldn't ask for it, verbally or silently. Ichigo was just curious though, the other part of his brain that told him to do this cheering when Grimmjow helped him rise up to his knees, Ichigo keeping a hand on his chest as Grimmjow reached a hand beneath him.

Ichigo bit his lip when he touched his ass, spreading the cheeks a little as he slid his hand over the crease of his ass. He pressed a finger against his wet hole, Ichigo arching up a little when he pushed it inside. He looked away from him, closing his eyes when he gently pushed in another. He spread his fingers, Ichigo's insides aching. He hissed when he pushed them deep, Grimmjow spreading his fingers again as he stretched him thoroughly.

Ichigo threw back his head and cried out when he curled his fingers up and pressed, pleasure zapping through his body. It was nearly too much, Ichigo releasing a low groan as little sparkles appeared in his vision when he did it again. He pushed down against his fingers, Grimmjow groaning as he started to thrust them in and out of his body. Ichigo bit his lip, whimpering moans building in his throat.

"Move down a little," Grimmjow told him as he pulled out his fingers, Ichigo doing what he was told obediently. He caught what he did, his mind telling him to back out now. Ichigo opened his eyes when he felt a heat against his hole, Grimmjow looking to where they were about to connect. He looked up to Ichigo though when he felt him stiffen, Ichigo looking down to him.

Grimmjow could see that he looked uncertain, sitting up. Ichigo was taller than him in his position, Grimmjow sitting him down on his thighs so he was shorter than him again. He kissed his lips, Ichigo putting a hand to his chest. He pulled away from the kiss, rising up. Grimmjow looked up to him, Ichigo taking a deep breath before pushing Grimmjow back down onto his back. He reached beneath him, grabbing Grimmjow's hard member. He was nervous, blocking out the voice that demanded he leave, rising over it.

He lowered himself down, Grimmjow grabbing his thighs. Ichigo bit his lip when the head pushed against his hole, closing his eyes with a soft grunt when it slipped in when he pressed harder against it. He opened his eyes when Grimmjow slid his hands down to his ass, slowly pushing him down. Ichigo gasped when his thighs touched against his ass, shivering when Grimmjow thrusted up. Ichigo placed his hands against his chest, Grimmjow sliding his hands up to his waist.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned, Grimmjow thrusting up against him gently as he tried to go deeper. Ichigo tilted his head back, rising up a little before pressing back down. Grimmjow didn't want to rush him but he was going to cum if he just stayed like this, Ichigo finally moving after a good few seconds. He rose up higher, going back down faster and harder.

If someone had told Grimmjow when he first met Ichigo that he would willing ride him, he would have laughed. Ichigo usually fought him a little before finally giving in, but now he was willing. Grimmjow didn't ask for it or make him do it. Ichigo had decided it all on his own and went for it. Grimmjow groaned when he squeezed him as he went down again, Ichigo moaning as he started to rise and fall faster. Grimmjow grabbed his ass, helping him rise higher and fall harder. Ichigo pressed both hands against his chest, leaning over him a little as he moaned.

Grimmjow started to thrust his hips up, Ichigo bouncing on his lap with whimpering moans. Grimmjow liked that he could make him lose control like this, Ichigo's ears laid flat against his head, his cheeks red, and his tail wrapped around his thigh like he was holding onto him for dear life. Grimmjow groaned when he cried out, guessing he had found his sweet spot. Ichigo rolled his hips against him, moaning softly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his head fell back.

"Oh god," Ichigo moaned, Grimmjow wanting him to say his name. He reached his hand up, pinching his swollen nipple. Ichigo stiffened on top of him, groaning brokenly as his body shook. Grimmjow knew he was close, sliding his hand down his body. Ichigo arched against it, Grimmjow nearly drooling at the sight. He grabbed his member, Ichigo leaning back and putting his hands on Grimmjow's knees.

"Grimmjow!" He cried out when the position made him press against his sweet spot, arching with a moan as he rose and fell, grinding against that spot. Grimmjow stroked his member quickly, Ichigo moaning as he grinded against him. He started to moan loudly, for sure people outside could hear him. He didn't care though, throwing his head back with a screaming moan when the knot in his stomach snapped when he felt Grimmjow jerk inside him.

He rode it out, Grimmjow groaning as the rhythmic compulsions milked him of his orgasm. Ichigo panted as he came down from his orgasmic high, his thighs shaking and his heart racing. He rose up, letting his member slip from his body. Grimmjow caught the leakage before it could spill onto him and the bed, Ichigo getting off him as he went to the bathroom to get a towel to clean them up.

Ichigo laid down on his side, panting as he suddenly felt tired. Because he was sick all last week they couldn't go baby shopping, the sudden thought making him sit up. He winced from the pain but ignored it, Grimmjow walking back into the room with the towel. Ichigo took it, cleaning himself.

"We should go baby shopping today," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow groaning as he laid back down, too tired to shop. Ichigo put the towel on his dresser, turning to him and pulling on Grimmjow's rat nest of blue hair. Grimmjow's eyes snapped open and he looked to him with narrowed eyes of irritation and fatigue, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. Grimmjow decided not to argue with him about it, sitting up with a heavy sigh.

"Where do you want to start?" He asked in a yawn, Ichigo shrugging. The only store he knew about was BabiesRus, but he was sure there were better stores out there.

They would start there though.

"BabiesRus?" He suggested, Grimmjow relaxing with another yawn. He nodded, Ichigo getting out of the bed and leaving to his room to get ready. Grimmjow laid down for a second, wondering why it was a crime just to sleep for a little while. It was like nine in the morning.

"Grimmjow get up!" Grimmjow sighed, wondering how Ichigo always knew without even looking.

:::+:::

"What would we need?" Ichigo asked as they skimmed over the store, Ichigo not even sure on how to do any of this. He had took care of Karin and Yuzu when they were younger, but they hadn't been newborns at the time. Ichigo sighed, finding a stroller. It had three seats in it, Ichigo walking up to it. It seemed interesting enough, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow when he came up behind him.

"Would that fit them all?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow pursing his lips. He looked it over, the two eventually getting the one next to it which was a dark purple with three seats. They got three large bags of diaper's, seemingly two hundred bottles and three large cans of baby formula.

"What should we get the girl?" They had got clothing for both the boys since that was the easiest but didn't know what to get for the girl, Ichigo sighing as he started to feel a tad panicked.

"Excuse me, do you need help finding anything?" Ichigo turned around, seeing a girl that looked like her breast could crush watermelons. She had long orange hair and a wide welcoming, though oddly seductive smile, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow. He was looking at her tits like they were monsters. Ichigo decided to speak up since it seemed like he wouldn't out of fear her tits would talk.

"Yes, I have triplets on the way and-"

"Oh congratulations!" The girl cheered, Ichigo smiling a little as he touched a hand to his stomach. He looked to her name tag, the words reading Rangiku. He wondered if her tits were real, looking back to her eyes.

"Thanks, and the problem two are boys and the other is a girl. We have all the boy clothes but I don't know what to get the girl," Ichigo explained, Rangiku nodding as she put a finger to her bottom lip.

"Well I would say pink, but what colors do you like?" Rangiku asked, Ichigo glad the girl was considerate enough to ask. The last thing he wanted to do was dress his daughter in pink.

"Blue and red," he told her, Grimmjow looking to him. Rangiku looked to Grimmjow, her grin widening.

"I see why you chose him then," she chuckled, Ichigo blushing a little. She gave him an entire detour of the girl section, helping them find all the clothes and shoes they would need for her. Ichigo was glad, surprised when she knew Yachiru.

"You know Yachiru? Kenpachi's assistant?" He asked, Rangiku nodding. She told him about how she was the leader of their girl club, Ichigo laughing when she told him about how Yachiru was planning him a secret babyshower. The funny thing about it was that she had said Grimmjow wasn't allowed to come.

Rangiku helped them find everything they would need for their kids, showing him some toys, cleaning stuff, cribs, and rockers.

"Babies will cry all through the night, so rockers will be necessary," Rangiku told him, Ichigo already imagining the horror that would be. Grimmjow looked over the cribs they had just inspected, Ichigo walking over to him when he stared at one in particular. It was pretty big, the side able to be pulled down. It was bage instead of white, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow before to Rangiku.

"Do you have three of these?" By the time it was three in the afternoon, they had bought most of the store. Rangiku clocked out at two but stayed with them to help them, out of courtesy to Yachiru who always spoke so highly of him.

"Yachiru got in touch with a lot of people you may or may not know. She wants to make sure this baby shower is big and perfect," Rangiku told him, Ichigo smiling as they all went to Mcdonald's afterward. Ichigo liked her a lot already, Grimmjow seeming to avoid talking to her. Ichigo didn't care, sitting down when they got their food.

"If it's a secret, why are you telling me?" Ichigo asked, Rangiku smiling after popping a few fries into her mouth.

"Because I don't want you to have a heart attack when you walk in, I want to meet the little ones as bad as everybody else," she told him, Ichigo drinking some of his root beer.

He didn't know so many people actually knew, let alone actually wanted to meet his children. He touched a hand to his stomach, sitting back as he sighed.

He would make an appointment for next week. He wanted to see if his babies would be like him, or Grimmjow.

When Grimmjow's phone rang, Ichigo already knew who it was and that his thoughts were already placed down on paper.

Author's note: I wonder who will have the ears and cat tails.


	16. Chapter 16: Week Six, Names Were Picked

Chapter 16

Ichigo sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office, Grimmjow sitting down next to him. His laptop was in the car, a lot of work he had neglected needing to be catched up on. Ichigo didn't tell him but he worried a little about that, but he already knew that he would just tell him not to worry. Ichigo knew he was practically the boss of his company, but that didn't mean he couldn't be voted down. Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow, the blue haired man on his phone sending a text to somebody. Ichigo thought to be nosy but decided not to be, looking to the door when it opened.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" He stood, tapping Grimmjow's shoulder when he didn't stand immediately like he always did. Grimmjow nodded distractedly, the girl looking to them as they both waited for him to finish his text. When he did he put his phone away in his pocket, standing up and following Ichigo quickly over to the girl who gave them a smile. Ichigo had started eating more and had started to grow rapidly, as large as a girl who he had been talking to earlier. She was human and claimed she was several months along, Ichigo telling her he was only six weeks along. He guessed having triplets added to his size.

He felt fat and slow, sighing as he was weighed, making Grimmjow look away. He had went from being skinny to fat in only a few seconds it felt like, Ichigo touching a hand to his stomach. A cat would have been smaller, but his babies were in human form. If they were in cat form, the labor would be probably be a lot less painful than it was going to be. She took his height and he was a little shocked to see he was almost an inch shorter. He was already short to begin with, but now he was getting shorter?

He vowed to stop eating, but he knew that once he smelled food he would devour it. He was led into the room in which the ultrasound would take place, Kenpachi already in there. Ichigo gave him a small smile, Yachiru for the first time not jumping on him. She waved though, Ichigo sitting down on the bed with Grimmjow's help.

"Hey Ichigo," Kenpachi greeted, Ichigo waving. He yawned, Kenpachi chuckling before laying him down.

"Did you drink a lot of water before coming here?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo nodding. Now he had to pee extremely badly, especially since he felt like one of them was resting on his bladder. He lifted up his shirt when he was told too, shivering when he squirted some of the cold gel onto his stomach. He looked to the screen when he put the microphone thing on his stomach, Ichigo biting his bottom lip. He saw nothing at first as he moved it around to try and find them.

"Oh there they are!" Ichigo smiled when they saw white blobs that were more clear than last time, Kenpachi zooming in a little. The boy wasn't on the other any more, instead up higher around his ribs. Kenpachi zoomed in again, pointing at something that was moving slowly.

"He has a tail," he told them, moving up towards his head. Two small little points were there, Ichigo smiling wider when one of his ears twitched. Ichigo wanted to say a name, but then he realized they had yet to give them names. He decided they would do that after this, Kenpachi moving down to the girl. She had her butt facing them, curled in a ball. Kenpachi zoomed in on her head, the two points not there.

"She doesn't have ears," Kenpachi told them, also saying she didn't have a tail. Ichigo was kind of glad about that but he wouldn't say it aloud. Girl's didn't have it easy, and neko girl's didn't have it any easier. Ichigo was glad she would have a more normal life than he did, Kenpachi going to the other boy.

"He has ears, and a tail." He was facing them, two little points on his head. His tail was a tad longer than his brother's, resting on his thigh like Ichigo's always did. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, his smile slowly falling when he saw he was looking at him. He blinked at him in confusion, Grimmjow looking to the screen before back to him.

His eyes held an emotion Ichigo wasn't so sure about, Ichigo looking away and back to the screen. Yachiru touched the screen, smiling wide. Her smile reminded him of his sister's, Ichigo looking away. He looked up to the ceiling, suddenly feeling sad. He had called them last night, filling them on his condition like he had started doing the day he figured out he was pregnant.

Karin had told him she was glad Renji wasn't the father. Ichigo didn't know why since he had been his first love. She never did like him, but he didn't realize she didn't like him that much. The two girl's had started saving up their money they got monthly from the orphanage, wanting to come see him before the babies came. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow who was looking at the screen, mulling it over in his mind.

Would he let them stay with him in his house?

"They all appear healthy," Kenpachi told him before wiping off the gel, Ichigo sitting up with his help. He touched a hand to his stomach when he felt like peeing himself, getting off the bed with Kenpachi's help and rushing to the bathroom.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo waddle to the bathroom with a smirk, the expression slowly falling. He looked to Kenpachi who looked to him, leading him out of the room.

"What is it Grimmjow?" Kenpachi asked, Grimmjow sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. Kenpachi frowned worriedly, narrowing his eyes.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" He asked, Grimmjow looking to him sharply with a glare.

"No cock sucker," he replied, Kenpachi knowing from the name calling alone it wasn't cold feet. He would have called him by his name if it was. Grimmjow looked down to the ground before back up to him, Grimmjow taking a deep breath as he forced himself to just say it.

"I want to ask Ichigo to marry me." Kenpachi's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, Yachiru covering her mouth with a squeak. Grimmjow glared at them both, a smile creeping onto Kenpachi's face. It became a large shark like grin, Grimmjow looking away from him.

"You love him don't you?" Kenpachi asked, looking at Grimmjow and seeing a man he couldn't fully recognize. The blue hair was the same, the cerulean blue eyes and face. But, he was far from the one night stand man who turned neko's into pets. He was the man his father had failed to erase. He loved Ichigo more than he would admit, loved his unborn children, and everything Ichigo had given him. Ichigo brought light into his dark world without even trying.

Kenpachi knew he would never have to worry about Grimmjow throwing Ichigo away, putting a hand on his shoulder. Grimmjow was taking the biggest step of his life, way past the man he had been. Kenpachi liked this guy better than the other, glad that his scheming worked out. He knew Ichigo could change him. He just wished it hadn't taken so long.

"Do you have the ring?" He asked, Grimmjow nodding. He had bought it last week, shortly after they went baby shopping. He had made sure Ichigo was at home asleep so he wouldn't notice he had left, glad he became a heavy sleeper.

"When should I ask him?" Grimmjow asked, Kenpachi shrugging.

They both didn't know that Ichig had heard most of it. When he heard Kenpachi ask Grimmjow if he had the ring, Ichigo at first thought it was a ring for Yachiru. But then Grimmjow asked when he should ask him. His mind caught on quickly, Ichigo heading back to the bathroom so he wouldn't be caught.

Grimmjow wanted to ask to marry him? He wanted to officially tie the knot?

Ichigo bit down on his thumb finger, looking to the bathroom door as he waited for them to enter back into the room. He couldn't hear them from here but it didn't matter, Ichigo scared. He sat down on the toilet, looking to the door.

Was he ready for that?

Ichigo thought no, but his chest ached when he thought about really becoming his. He wouldn't be a pet but his husband, Ichigo touching his hand to his stomach. His heart screamed yes but his mind screamed no. Ichigo wanted to follow his mind because he was so scared, everything happening so fast. He was pregnant and now possibly going to be asked to be married? He wasn't ready for any of it and didn't want to go through it.  
>His heart wanted it all so badly though. Ichigo wanted to walk down that aisle and see Grimmjow at the other end. His heart couldn't see Renji there anymore, no matter how bad his mind wanted too. Ichigo opened his eyes when he heard them enter back into the room, closing his eyes as he breathed deeply.<p>

He… He loved Grimmjow. He loved him, and when he asked him to marry him, he wanted to say yes. Ichigo's old self would have jumped out of a building, but he wasn't that person anymore. Not after all of this. He couldn't be stoic for the life of him, couldn't push people away no matter how bad he wanted too. He was naked to everyone now, wanting to make friends instead of push those people away.

He changed, and the man outside the bathroom door, the one who who wanted to marry him, had changed too. Ichigo grabbed the bar next to the toilet, using it to help him back to his feet. He flushed the toilet just to make it seem like he had finished using it, going over to the sink and washing his hands. He looked into the mirror, seeing only himself. His hair had started to grow faster, less spiked as gravity started to pull it down.

Ichigo looked away, turning off the water. He dried his hands before leaving the bathroom, Grimmjow and Kenpachi talking about the ultrasounds. They looked to him, Kenpachi smirking.

"Fell in?" He asked, Ichigo snorting. He walked over to Grimmjow, loving the hand that encircled his waist. He wanted his touch more often and usually beat himself up about it, but now he could only bask in his warmth.

"You have three babies push against your bladder then tell me that," Ichigo replied, Yachiru reaching over and playing with his hair. Ichigo took her off Kenpachi's shoulder, putting her on his. She was a tad heavy but Ichigo could handle it, Yachiru playing with his hair silently as Grimmjow and Kenpachi started talking about things that he didn't really care about.

He loved Grimmjow.

Ichigo felt that those words, though not spoken, were still alien. They made him feel more comfortable, but still weird. Grimmjow had told him multiple times he had loved him, Ichigo not sure if it was so weird for him because he still remembered that man he was before. He knew that some things had to be let go, but those memories could never be erased. He loved the man who stood next to him, and Ichigo knew the man he was before was gone. But, he wondered what really happened for that man to come then disappear.

"Ichigo, are you hungry?" Ichigo looked up to Grimmjow, taking Yachiru down from his shoulder and nodding. She hopped from his arms onto Kenpachi's shoulder, grinning wide. Ichigo wondered if his hair was messed up, running his hand through it. It was okay he guessed, leaving with Grimmjow to get some sushi. They ate it at home, Ichigo putting his food down before leaving to his room.

He had got a baby name book two weeks ago but always forgot to get it and show Grimmjow, coming back into the kitchen to see Grimmjow standing. Ichigo blinked, Grimmjow walking up to him. He kissed him, Ichigo gasping softly. He parted his lips when he licked his bottom lip, Grimmjow slipping his tongue inside. Ichigo moaned softly, Grimmjow pulling away. Ichigo was panting, his eyes lidded as he stared at him lustfully. Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo's cheeks heating up. He shook it away, lifting up the book.

"We forgot to give them names," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow looking to the book.

"We could hardly tell the boys apart," he told him, Ichigo shaking his head.

"The one lower down has a longer tail. The one closer to my ribs has a shorter tail," he told him, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow. They sat down on the couch in the living room, Ichigo opening the book.

"I wanna name the girl first," he told him, Grimmjow nodding. Ichigo skimmed through the book till he got to the girl section. They looked over all the A's, Ichigo pursing his lips.

"How about Akira?" He suggested, the name meaning bright. Grimmjow shook his head, looking farther down.

"How about Ayano?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shaking his head. They looked to the C's since there was only one B name which they didn't like.

"How about Chiharu?" Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, his eyes narrowed in thought. Ichigo liked that name, the name reminding him of Chihiro from one of his favorite movies. He bit his bottom lip, Grimmjow nodding.

"I like it," he told him, Ichigo nearly jumping for joy. He went back to the boy section, sighing at all the names. It was easier for the girl since there was only one, but they had two boys. Ichigo skipped through the most of it went and went to the H's.

"How about Hikashi for the long tailed one?" Ichigo suggested, Grimmjow shaking his head.

"I like Hitoshi better," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo wrinkling his nose.

"How about Katsou?" Ichigo suggested, Grimmjow shaking his head. He skipped to the S's, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"Satoshi?" Grimmjow suggested, Ichigo shaking his head. He smirked suddenly, remembering Shinji. He had a long tail, one longer than Ichigo's. Shinji was in this book, Ichigo wondering if he should suggest it. He looked beneath it, seeing the name Shiro. His smirk became a smile.

"How about Shiro?" Grimmjow frowned, seeming to think it over. After a long while he nodded.

"That's would fit," he told him, Ichigo thinking of the one with a shorter tail. He sighed, looking at the list.

"The other, should we name him-"

"Takahiro." Ichigo looked to Grimmjow. He was going to say the same name, closing the book. Grimmjow looked to him, Ichigo putting up three fingers.

"Chiharu, Shiro, and Takihiro," he named off, Grimmjow nodding. Ichigo wasn't sure if he should hug him or slap him with the book. He gave him a kiss instead.


	17. Chapter 17: Lies Undone

Chapter 17

Author's note: This chapter will probably be a little longer than it should be.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo pulled his phone from his ear with a wince, Yachiru's screaming voice not exactly the first thing he wanted to hear in the morning. He sighed, resting his head back onto his pillow as he put the phone back to his ear.

"Hey Yachiru," he muttered, his voice hoarse from sleep. Yachiru giggled, Ichigo thinking if he should hang up and say that his phone died when he woke up again.

"There's a car waiting for you outside! Hurry up and get ready!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow but didn't open his eyes, humming softly to show he was still awake. He was quickly falling back to sleep though, Ichigo suddenly realising he was alone in his bed. He opened his eyes, sitting up. Grimmjow wasn't in bed with him, Ichigo frowning.

"Where is the car taking me?" Ichigo asked even though he already knew, Yachiru giggling again, probably unable to contain her excitement.

"You have to wait and see!" Ichigo pulled his phone from his ear and looked at it for a second when he heard a beep, Yachiru having hung up on him. Ichigo sighed, debating whether he should go or not. He wanted to sleep, but he was sure Yachiru had put a lot of work into the baby shower. He wondered if he should even care, finally just getting up when he realized he couldn't be that heartless towards her.

He took a shower and got dressed in some jeans that expanded around the waist, putting on a shirt that covered his large belly. They were hard to find, but he was just glad that there were people out there bigger than him. He went downstairs, clinging to the rail when gravity seemed to want to pull him down, putting on his shoes before going outside, seeing a car waiting in the driveway.

He walked up to it, the window's tinted. He wondered for a second if this was the right car, the driver's door opening. The tall dark driver from America got out, Ichigo waving since he couldn't bow. The driver bowed back, helping him into the car. Ichigo thanked him, the driver nodding before closing his door. Ichigo looked around, seeing a laptop in the seat next to him. A piece of paper was placed on the laptop, Ichigo picking it up. He read the words on it aloud.

"Open up the laptop. You'll see me!" From the smiley face on it Ichigo had a feeling it was from Yachiru, smiling a little as he opened it.

"Hello Ichi-chan!" Yachiru greeted, Ichigo about to respond. He saw at the bottom a red line though, Ichigo realising it was a recording. He stayed silent, Yachiru taking a step back so her face wasn't smooshed against the screen.

"Today will be the best day of your life! Chad, your driver, is taking you to me. The ride will be kind of long, but once you get here I swear it will be worth it! So sit and relax, you have a big day ahead of you!" Ichigo smirked when she waved with a large grin, the video stopping. He closed it, looking to the driver. He hoped Chad was his real name.

"Excuse me, Chad? Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, Ichigo buckling up when he remembered to after they turned a corner and he nearly slid to the other seat.

"Ms. Zaraki wishes for you not to know," Chad replied, Ichigo sighing as he sat back. He wondered how long it was going to take to get to this place. To be honest, his mind had been far from a baby shower. Grimmjow provided everything he needed so he didn't really think he needed one. Ichigo touched a hand to his stomach, almost gasping from shock when he felt a kick against his hand. He felt it again, Ichigo smiling wide.

He never did know when they were going to start kicking, wondering which one was right now. Whoever it was continued to kick for another five minutes before resting, Ichigo resting back also as he felt his heart ache.

This was real.

The time was almost here, and soon he would meet his three little devils.

"Ichigo sir, we will be there in thirty minutes." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, wondering why it was going to take so long. He thought he might as well rest while he could, closing his eyes as he relaxed. The last thing he wanted to do was fall asleep at her baby shower.

Ichigo drifted into a deep sleep, Chad looking at him through a mirror. He turned around, heading for the freeway. His phone vibrated, Chad taking it out of his pocket. Traffic stopped him, Chad opening his text.

'Make sure he doesn't realize you're on the highway.'

Chad put away his phone, looking through the mirror to his passenger. He hoped he didn't wake up any time soon.

:::+:::

Grimmjow sighed, looking down to the ring in his hand. He hoped Ichigo would say yes when he asked him, Grimmjow putting it away when the door behind him was opened. He turned around, only seeing Kenpachi. He relaxed, slicking a hand through his hair.

"Has Yachiru got everything ready?" He asked, Kenpachi nodding. Grimmjow sighed again for the uptenth time that day, Kenpachi walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay Grimmjow," Kenpachi told him, Grimmjow looking up to his friend.

"Kenpachi, why am I doing this? Why wouldn't you just let me do what I always did when I first got him?" Grimmjow asked, instantly regretting those words. Kenpachi would have punched him if he didn't see the regret in his eyes, sighing as he pulled up a chair and sat down. Grimmjow sat down also, rubbing his face.

"What if he asks about my father or wants our grandkids to see him? What if his parents come back and take him from me?" Grimmjow asked, a million scenarios going through his head. Kenpachi frowned, sitting forward and putting his elbows on his knees.

"Grimmjow, your father is in Egypt. Ichigo's father and mother have been missing ever since he was little. I would be more worried about if Ichigo says no to your proposal," Kenpachi told him, Grimmjow giving him a sharp glare. He sighed though when Kenpachi's expression didn't change, looking down to the floor.

"I changed the man I was for him. Thanks to you by the way," Grimmjow told him, Kenpachi nodding. Grimmjow sat back, looking up to the sky. He had the urge to smoke but pushed it away, sighing softly.

"What if he says no and suddenly miscarries?" Grimmjow asked, Kenpachi looking to him with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head with a chuckle, standing up.

"Stop worrying and finished getting ready. You're wearing sweats with a blazer." Grimmjow looked down at himself then to Kenpachi's retreating form, standing up from the chair. He had been told when he was younger that the things he daydreamed could never come true. It was a weird thing of life that could never be explained. He was daydreaming up all the worst case scenarios he could think of, hoping to the god's that none of them actually happened. He took the ring from his pocket, looking it over. The sun reflected off the ruby on it, red flashing in his eyes.

Before he asked him though, he had to get one more thing off of his chest. Grimmjow knew he had been pushing it away ever since he figured out Ichigo was pregnant, but he knew it could not be avoided forever. All things in the dark would eventually come to light, and the last thing Grimmjow wanted was for Ichigo to find out why he didn't turn him into one of his pets. He understood he would be angry, but he hoped when he figured out, he would also realize that the man he was back then wasn't the man he was now.

Grimmjow knew this day wasn't going to be picture perfect, but he just hoped Ichigo would say yes after he figured out.

He put the ring back in his pocket and went inside to get dressed, looking around the the numerous decorations being put in place. Grimmjow smirked, knowing this baby shower wasn't going to be anything like Rangiku had described. He didn't tell anyone Ichigo was told, and from their excitement, Rangiku didn't tell them either. Either way, Ichigo was going to love it. He just hoped it would stay that way after he told him everything.

:::+:::

"Ichigo sir?" Ichigo groaned softly, yawning when his mind started to reboot. He felt more refreshed but was still tired, feeling like he had slept for more than thirty minutes.

"Yeah?" He grumbled, his voice hoarse from sleep. He wiped his eyes, looking around to where they were at. He couldn't recognize anything, Ichigo frowning. He looked to the house they pulled up in front of, nothing in the front yard to indicate it was where the baby shower was going to be held. Ichigo looked around, none of the other houses having anything to show that there was a baby shower going on. Ichigo hoped they didn't park a few blocks away from it, his ankles hurting too much to walk around.

Chad got out of the driver's seat, opening his door with a bow. Ichigo took the hand he offered, getting out of the car with a grunt of effort. He had gotten huge and already felt like he was going to pop, Chad pointing to the house.

"Yachiru waits for you." Ichigo nodded, Ichigo walking onto the sidewalk. Chad got into the car and drove off, Ichigo looking back to the house. He put a hand to his stomach, walking over to the front steps. He looked to the door, biting his bottom lip. He walked up the steps, grabbing the door knob. It twisted, Ichigo raising an eyebrow before pushing it open.

"Surprise!"

Ichigo nearly fell back from shock, catching Yachiru who hoped towards him. He looked to her before to all of the people in the house, the inside of it decorated beyond all belief. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or amused, opting for both. He had not expected it to be like this, instead having expected Yachiru to do it at his house instead of here. He was for sure he wasn't in Tokyo anymore, Yachiru hugging his neck.

"Ichi-chan did I surprise you?" Yachiru asked excitedly, Ichigo nodding his head. He looked around to all of the people in the room, a lot of them he unsurprisingly didn't know. He knew a few from the doctor's office, Momo and Rangiku, and…

"Orihime?" She walked up to him with a large smile, Ichigo situating Yachiru in his arms before giving her a hug. The last time he had talked to her was when he left America, Ichigo looking her over.

Her hair was longer, Ichigo glad she still had her job. Orihime hugged him again, sighing deeply in happiness.

"I had thought you were dead. You never called or even texted me," she scolded, Ichigo pulling away from her hug with a sheepish smile. She smiled also, Ichigo looking to all of the people who watched their exchange. He looked back to her, breathing deeply.

"Sorry about that, I had a lot of things to take care of," he told her, Orihime looking to down to his bloated stomach.

"I noticed," she giggled, Ichigo rolling his eyes. Yachiru leapt from his arms, Ichigo just noticing Kenpachi was standing not that far from him. Kenpachi grinned, Ichigo remembering when he first saw that. It was still creepy, but at least he wasn't scared of it anymore.

"Hey Kenpachi," he greeted, Kenpachi bowing. Yachiru did the same while on his shoulder, Ichigo thinking that was pretty funny looking. He looked back to Orihime, seeing the worry deep in her eyes. He led them to the back as everybody else started to eat and talk about how the babies would look and who they would resemble most.

Ichigo sighed as he stood in the decorated back yard with Orihime, the two the only one's out there. Orihime helped him sit down, doing the same afterwards. Ichigo stretched out his legs, for a second moving the baby off his bladder.

"What happened Ichigo?" Ichigo relaxed, the baby returning to crushing his bladder. He was pretty sure there were two on there now. Ichigo looked to Orihime, her smile gone. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, basking in the spring sun. It was only mid march but already it felt like summer, Ichigo relaxing further into his seat.

"I went into heat," he told her, Orihime staying quiet. Ichigo knew she wanted him to continue, Ichigo looking up to the sky. He closed his eyes when the sun nearly blinded him, breathing deeply.

"I didn't quite understand why I went to him, mostly because I never had went to Renji for help. One thing led to another though and once I was able to use my brain and realised what I did, it was too late."

Orihime looked down to the ground, Ichigo looking to her. He touched a hand to his stomach.

"Before that though, when we first came to Japan, it seemed like Grimmjow did an entire three-sixty. He stopped molesting me and treated me kindly. He has yet to change back to that man from the beginning," Ichigo told her, Orihime looking to him. She frowned, Ichigo sighing.

"I want to blame it on pregnancy hormones right now, and you can hate me if you want, but I'm starting to wonder if I love him." Orihime's eyes widened in shock, Ichigo looking away, already knowing what she was going to say.

Only, it never came.

Ichigo looked back to her, Orihime looking at the ground with an expression he couldn't read. Ichigo frowned, Orihime looking back to him.

"What if it's all just a facad-"

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder, Orihime frowning when Grimmjow walked outside. He was dressed like he was going to a business meeting, only his tie wasn't adorned. Ichigo stood slowly, turning to him. He looked to Orihime who stood, his eyes looking into hers. She walked up to him, giving him a hug.

"Be careful." Ichigo frowned when she pulled away, Orihime heading back into the house without even saying hello to Grimmjow who in turn ignored her. Ichigo walked up to him, smelling a cologne he never smelled before on him.

"I'm guessing you also planned this with Yachiru," Ichigo said with a smirk, Grimmjow shaking his head.

"No, but I do have something to tell you." Ichigo instantly thought about the ring, his heart pounding away in his chest. Grimmjow didn't get down to one knee though, instead sitting him down before sitting down himself. He looked anxious, Ichigo wondering what else he could possibly want to tell him. Grimmjow took a deep breath.

"When I was real young, my mother left. She left me with my father, a former animal trainer. He had trained wild cats and when he got laid off, it was hard for him to change his ways." Ichigo listened silently as Grimmjow told him about his father and childhood, his smile slowly falling as he spoke about how his father taught him to turn neko's into pets. Ichigo tightened his hand around his armrest, Grimmjow telling him about what he had did to many neko's before him.

Ichigo didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear any of it. He couldn't leave though, rooted to his seat as Grimmjow spoke to him about all the terrible things he had done. Ichigo was slowly getting angry, Grimmjow coming to a stop. He sighed, Ichigo fighting back tears as he thought about punching him in the face.

"When I met you Ichigo, my only thoughts were to make you another pet. But, Kenpachi told me not too. He cared for you I guess, and though I honestly didn't care about what he had to say, I did what he told me to do. I treated you nicely and with respect, and when he told me you were going to go into heat soon, I became extra nice."

Ichigo felt his entire body fall apart. His heart screamed in rage, his eyes burning as he tried not to cry.

"When I figured out you were pregnant after it though, I swear to you I no longer saw you as a pet. I wanted these kids so badly Ichigo, and all I wanted was for you to agree with me." Ichigo stood up suddenly, punching him in the face. Grimmjow fell back, the chair falling with him. The music inside didn't stop, Ichigo and Grimmjow far away from the sliding doors so no one could see them.

Ichigo was seething, his hands clenched at his sides. Grimmjow stood up, looking to him with shocked eyes. Ichigo felt his tears fall, Grimmjow's shocked expression becoming one of sadness and understanding.

"Ichig-"  
>"No! Don't you dare say my name you monster!" Ichigo snapped, Grimmjow's eyes never leaving his. Ichigo almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it all, wondering how many lies he had told him for them to get to this point.<p>

"You used me? This entire time you fucking used me?" Ichigo hissed, Grimmjow opening his mouth to speak. Ichigo threw his chair at him, Grimmjow ducking out of the way.

"Don't even speak! This entire time you fucking used me for sex and now this? You took away everything I ever had just so you could get what you wanted?" Ichigo snapped, the back door opening.

Orihime had seen the chair being thrown, gasping when she saw Ichigo crying and Grimmjow with a bloody lip. She closed the door before anyone else could notice, Ichigo wiping away his tears.

You-You did this to me for your own benefit?! You waited till I was in heat to fuck me, to get what you wanted… T-Then you thought everything should have gone your way? If I hadn't been pregnant, would have fired me?!" Orihime took a step towards Ichigo who was breaking down, Ichigo not seeming done yet.

"Answer me!" He screamed, the music inside stopping. Grimmjow wiped away the blood on his lip. Ichigo looked to him, feeling another kick as he his children seemed to feel his distress. Grimmjow nodded, Ichigo putting a hand over his mouth.

"Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me love you? I fucking thought you had changed!" Ichigo hissed through his tears, his bottom lip trembling. Grimmjow took a step forward, the back door opening. Everybody was watching now, Grimmjow ignoring them.

"Ichigo I did change. I'm not that man anymore." Grimmjow tried to convince him, Ichigo wiping away some more of his tears before looking to him. Grimmjow felt his heart being crushed when Ichigo looked to him, his eyes filled with anger and sadness.

"No you didn't Grimmjow. You just forgot the man you are now was nothing but a lie." Orihime hurried to Ichigo's side when he turned and walked away, passing by everybody who stood by the door. They all looked to Grimmjow, the blue haired man watching him walk away. Kenpachi walked up to him, Grimmjow shaking his head.

Kenpachi frowned, Yachiru sitting on his shoulder with a quivering bottom lip.

"Is Ichi-chan going to come back?"

"Get me out of here," Ichigo whispered when he and Orihime walked into the front yard, Orihime leading him to her car.

"Ichig-"

Ichigo raised a hand, stopping her from talking.

"Don't Orihime. Just don't."

Ichigo pulled out his phone, calling the one person who he knew could help him.

"Hello?"

Ichigo wiped away his tears.

"Rukia?"

Author's note: Full of lies.


	18. Chapter 18: Put Back The Pieces

Chapter 18

"Rukia?"

Rukia sat up, her eyes wide at the sound of Ichigo's voice. She looked to Renji who was sitting on the couch across from her, his eyes watching her with curiosity and concern from her sudden movement. She stood up, Renji watching her leave. Rukia kept her voice low, walking out of the library.

"Ichigo?" She whispered, tears burning in her eyes. She couldn't believe it, walking down the long hallway towards the backdoor.

"Rukia, I'm so sorry," Ichigo whispered, Rukia able to tell he was trying not to cry. She snuck past the guards and went outside, pressing her back against the door. She wiped away a tear that fell, looking up to the sky.

"It's okay Ichigo, don't apologize," Rukia whispered, closing her eyes as she tried not to cry.

"Rukia I messed up," Ichigo whispered, Rukia hearing him take in a sharp breath. She felt a tear fall, opening her eyes. She took in a shaky breath, wiping away her tears.

"No, I did. Where are you?" She asked, Ichigo sniffling.

"Orihime's going to take me to her apartment." Rukia wiped away her tears, turning around and opening the door. She gasped when she came face to face with Renji, his eyes narrowed with worry. Rukia took in a sharp breath, wiping away a few tears that fell.

"Where is that Ichigo?"

:::+:::

"It's okay," Orihime soothed, rubbing Ichigo's back as he laid down on her bed facing away from her. It had been almost an hour, Ichigo having cried most of the time. He was just stopping to when she heard a knock on her door. She stood and left the room, Ichigo going beneath the blanket just incase it was Grimmjow. He didn't want to be seen by him like this. He didn't want to see him at all.

"Rukia?" He opened his eyes, rubbing his wet face with the blanket. He still didn't want to come out though, even though it was her. He heard the bedroom door open after Orihime talked to her for a long minute, smelling her sweet perfume. He pulled down the blanket, looking over his shoulder. Rukia stood at the door, Ichigo's eyes falling on red just as she closed the door.

Ichigo felt like crying all over again, remembering what he had did to her for so many years. He put the blanket back over his head, feeling fresh tears burn in his eyes.

"Ichigo?" He bit his lip, hearing her footsteps come closer to the bed. He felt her hand on his shoulder, his tears finally falling. He wasn't sure if he should hug her or push her away, but he knew he had done his share of tearing her apart. He moved the blanket off of his head, sitting up and facing her. Rukia gasped at the sight of his large stomach, Ichigo looking to her with teary eyes.

"Want to know their names?" Rukia hugged him, Ichigo's small laugh turning into a sob. Rukia sat down next to him, touching a hand to his stomach. Ichigo wiped away his tears, his bottom lip trembling a little. Rukia hugged him again, Ichigo feeling soothed when she rubbed his back.

"I am so sorry for what I did," Rukia whispered, Ichigo holding onto her tighter. He pulled away gently, breathing deeply. He should have apologized to her a million times, having done what he did to her for years. It's only been a few months for him. He smiled sourly at that, Rukia wiping away some of his tears.

"Orihime told me what Grimmjow did. I swear to you I didn't know he would do that," Rukia told him, Ichigo shaking his head as he grabbed her wrists gently. For a long time, they just talked. They talked about Ichigo's affair with Renji, laughing it off as it seemed it all was a lifetime ago. They talked about what Ichigo went through with Grimmjow, talked about his children and when he would deliver. By the end of it all, there were no more tears but only laughter and good memories, Rukia laying down facing him.

"Ichigo, do you think over time, Grimmjow did change?" Ichigo blinked, his smile slowly falling away. He looked down to his stomach, sighing deeply. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think that the man he had fell in love with wasn't just a lie. He heard everything and knew what had happened. It angered him and made him feel pitiful.

But to actually think that he had changed?

Ichigo didn't really want to know, touching a hand to his stomach. He knew eventually he would have to face him again though.

"I know he treated you badly and was a total asshole for what he did, but, and don't get mad at me, but it sounded like he sincerely did change. For you and the kids."

Ichigo looked to her, the anger from before having a hard time trying to come back. Ichigo rubbed his eyes, sitting up slowly. Rukia helped him, sitting up next to him. Ichigo sighed, looking to the door when it opened. When he saw Renji in the doorway, he didn't feel guilty anymore. He had got everything off his chest and now, despite being his first love, Ichigo didn't see him that way anymore.

"Hey," Ichigo whispered, Renji waving. He looked to Rukia who looked to Ichigo. He gave her a hug, closing his eyes for a second. He would never do something like what he did to her again. Not now and not ever.

Rukia pulled away, getting up and leaving the room. Ichigo looked to Renji when he closed the door.

"Rukia told me what she did," Renji spoke, Ichigo scooting back and resting against the wall. He put a hand to his stomach, Renji looking to it.

"Did he force you?" Renji asked, Ichigo shaking his head.  
>"No," Ichigo whispered, Renji looking away from him. Ichigo sighed, patting the bed. Renji walked over, sitting down next to him.<p>

"You look nice, the haircut," Renji told him, Ichigo snorting softly. He touched a hand to his stomach, unsure of what to say to him.

"What we did… We should have never continued when you got married," Ichigo told him softly, Renji looking to him. Ichigo could read his eyes, his expression saying it all.

"I love you Ichigo. I still do," Renji told him, Ichigo frowning. He put a hand to Renji's chest when he leaned forward, shaking his head.

"I don't love you Renji. Not anymore." Renji's eyes seemed surprised. Ichigo pushed him away gently, Renji sitting back as he stared at him in disbelief and rising anger.

"You fell in love with him didn't you?" He asked, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"No. I came back to reality and learned that I shouldn't be sleeping with a married man. Let alone a man who is married to my best friend." Renji's rising anger was doused with regret, Ichigo looking away from him. In that one moment he was disappointed with Renji. He sighed, feeling one of the babies kick.

"I'm sorry," Renji whispered, Ichigo looking to him.

"Give me your hand," he told him, Renji looking to him in confusion. He gave him his hand though, Ichigo pressing it just below his belly button. Renji smirked when the baby kicked again, Ichigo sighing softly as he couldn't stop his smile either.

"I'm having triplets, two boys and a girl. The girl is named Chiharu, and the boys have different sized tails. So, the one with the longer tail is Shiro and the one with the shorter tail is Takahiro," Ichigo told him, Renji's smirk becoming a smile. It slowly fell though, Ichigo looking to his face.

"Their his, aren't they?" Renji asked, Ichigo nodding. His sudden joy dimmed a little, Ichigo letting go of his hand. Renji put it back on his lap, Ichigo rubbing his stomach.

"Why did you never agree to have my kids?" Ichigo looked at him like it was obvious, Renji looking to him with a frown.

"Not when I married Rukia, before, in the orphanage." Ichigo frowned, remembering he had went into his first heat there.

'Do you think, at six years old, you were ready to be a dad?" Ichigo asked, Renji looking away as he saw the stupidity in his question. Ichigo knew everything about him, knew all of his secrets and quirks. But, he had never knew he had lacked so much common sense.

"Renji face it, there was no point in time we could have had kids together," Ichigo told him, Renji looking back to him with a frown. Ichigo could see his anger rising back up.

"But there was a time where you could have kids with him?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, suddenly feeling he needed to defend Grimmjow's name. He stopped though, shocked that he was standing up for the brute after all he did to him. He looked away from Renji, laying down on his side, facing away from him.

"If you only came here to get me back, I suggest you just leave." Ichigo said it in a voice that was weaker than he had intended it to be, closing his eyes as Renji got off of the bed. Ichigo realized he had one more thing to say, hearing Renji open the bedroom door.

"Give Rukia a kid or two. Show her you married her for a reason." He heard the door close, closing his eyes. He was surprised with himself. He had never thought, in the beginning of this, he would have ever turned down Renji if he came back to him. But now, it wasn't Renji who he wanted anymore. Ichigo curled into a ball, thinking back to Grimmjow and what Rukia had said.

Could he really have changed? Ichigo shook his head, pulling the blanket over his head. He told Ichigo himself, he was only nice to him because he was going into heat. Ichigo frowned, feeling tears burn in his eyes again. He couldn't believe that he actually started to fall in love with him. He couldn't believe he would have said yes to him if he had asked him to marry him.

Ichigo sniffled, a warm tear falling. He always told himself he was strong, but now he felt weak. Ichigo sniffled again, his nose starting to run. He opened his eyes, staring into the darkness. For so long, he had hoped that he had changed. He wanted to believe that he could love him and not fear that he would hurt him. Ichigo closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired of it all.

He was Ichigo. His life wasn't over yet. He had three little angels that he still had to meet, and he had two little sister's who were eager to meet them. Ichigo pushed the blanket off of his body, sitting up slowly, using the wall for help.

He looked to the door when he heard a door slam, frowning as he stood, wiping away his tears as he walked to the bedroom door.

"Where is he?" Ichigo froze at the sound of Grimmjow's voice, taking a step back. He hadn't expected him to come after him, Ichigo thinking he would just let him go because he was of no more use to him. If he hadn't been pregnant, he would have fired. Ichigo believed it would be the same way if he just left.

"Grimmjow, I don't think you should be here."

"I want Ichi-chan!" Ichigo felt tears in his eyes when he heard Yachiru's voice, hearing she was on the verge of tears. He opened the door, everyone looking to him.

"Ichi-chan!"

Ichigo caught her when she jumped towards him, holding onto her tightly as he felt his tears fall. Out of his anger, he had completely forgotten about her, the little girl crying against his chest as she clung to his neck.

"Ichi-chan I missed you!" Yachiru sobbed, Ichigo wiping away his tears on her shoulder as he held her closer to his chest. She stopped crying eventually, everyone in the room silent as they watched the exchange.

"Kenpachi-chan said you weren't coming back! I wasn't going to be able to see the babies and you weren't going to be able to open your presents!" Yachiru was rambling, Ichigo smiling as he resituated her in his arms. He looked up, his eyes meeting Grimmjow. He thought about punching him again, but right now he knew he needed to comfort Yachiru. He kissed her head, her pink hair soft against his lips.

"Ichigo." Ichigo looked up, seeing Kenpachi. The other's despite Grimmjow and Orihime, looked at him with slight fear, the same Ichigo felt when he first met him. Ichigo nodded to him, Kenpachi nodding back. Yachiru looked over her shoulder to Kenpachi, looking back to Ichigo and grabbing his cheeks with both hands.

"You have to come back okay? I'll kill Grimm-chan if you want me too, but please come back!" Yachiru pleaded, Ichigo unable to stop the smile that touched his lips. She jumped from his arms onto the ground, running to Kenpachi who picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, his eyes speaking louder than any of his words had.

Ichigo looked to Orihime who looked like she was ready to slit his throat, clearing his throat. She looked to him, Ichigo shaking his head. Orihime frowned, but instead of arguing with him she ushered everyone outside, Ichigo and Grimmjow the only one's in the apartment. Ichigo walked out of the room and sat down on the couch, Grimmjow sitting down on the one across from his. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?" He asked, Grimmjow sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, you never did let me finish what I had to say," he told him, Ichigo sitting back as he decided to let him talk. He would have preferred to kick him out and tell him he would never see his kids, but that seemed a little too heartless, even for him.

"If you still hate me, I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo waiting for him to say what he had to stay.

Grimmjow took a deep breath.

"Like I told you before, yes, in the beginning I used you to get what I wanted." Ichigo started to feel angry again, but held his tongue, letting him talk.

"But, when we figured out you were pregnant, when you agreed to keep it, I thought for the first time of you as a someone, not a something. Over the weeks, it was harder and harder for me to try and be nice to get what I wanted. I only wanted to give you everything you wanted, even if it meant I had to throw away everything I wanted or believed I needed."

Ichigo looked away from him to the floor. He didn't want to listen to what he had to say, his eyes burning again. He didn't want to believe the words he said, knowing he had lied to him so many times before. He looked up to him when he sighed. His eyes bore into his, Ichigo looking away as his cheeks heated up a little.

"I fell in love with you Ichigo. I never thought I could, since my father always taught me love was a fairytale. But, every morning I wanted to wake up next you, every day I wanted to make you smile, every moment I wanted to share with you even if I had a ton of work to catch up on afterward." Ichigo closed his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek. He wanted to tell him to shut up, wanted to push him out the door and slam it in his face. It would add to his bruised lip.

"I know, I had took a lot of things from you. I knew that what I did could never be forgiven. But, before I asked you something, I wanted you to know everything, I didn't want you to find out in any other way. If I lost my chance, I don't care. But Ichigo, I may not be perfect, but I swear on my children's beating hearts that I do not lie to you when I say I love you, more than anything."

Ichigo opened his eyes, looking to Grimmjow. He wiped away his tears, standing up. Grimmjow stood up also, Ichigo turning away from him. Grimmjow walked up to him, hugging him from behind. Ichigo took in a sharp breath, Grimmjow slowly turning him around in his arms. Ichigo looked up to him, Grimmjow looking down to him as he touched a hand to his cheek. Ichigo felt tears fall, Grimmjow wiping them away with his thumb.

"I love you, Ichigo." Grimmjow was hoping to the gods he wouldn't be kicked out. He wanted this to work despite what he had done. He knew what he did was unforgivable, but he wanted to be there when his children came into the world. He wanted to wake up every morning with Ichigo in his arms. Grimmjow leaned down, slipping his hand into Ichigo's hair as he touched his lips against his.

Ichigo closed his eyes, touching a hand to his shoulder. His mind didn't want to believe what he had to say. His heart though, after being torn apart, wanted to be put back together with his hands, Ichigo unsure of which one to follow.

Right now, he wanted to follow his heart.

He grabbed his shirt, wrapping his other arm around his neck as he pulled him closer. Grimmjow fisted his hand in his hair, prying open his lips and delving his tongue inside. Ichigo moaned softly, his heart crying out for him. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss so they both could breathe, Ichigo panting against his lips.

They both looked to the door when it was opened, Orihime gasping when she saw how they were. They separated, Ichigo's cheeks hot as everyone else peered inside. Grimmjow cleared his throat, Ichigo looking away from everybody. Renji frowned but didn't comment, Yachiru not being as silent.

"Ichi-chan, does this mean you're coming back to open your presents?"

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, his heart calling out for him. He bit his lip. He wanted to stay. He wanted him to stay.

Even though everybody had left after the large commotion, Yachiru decided to let the baby shower to continue on, with them the only one's there. She called and told everybody that everything was okay, but they still didn't come back besides a few nurses from the doctor's office and Momo and Rangiku. Ichigo never left Grimmjow's side, letting everybody touch his stomach when it seemed like all three started to kick. He opened all of his presents, ate most of the food, and enjoyed a few games with Yachiru, the little girl happy he was going to stay.

He would have visited with her everyday, even if he decided to leave.

She was worth seeing everyday.

Renji seemed like he still didn't want to give him up, but Ichigo knew he would let go eventually. He was looking for his water bottle when Grimmjow suddenly stopped him. He kissed him in front of everybody, Ichigo pulling away with a blush when Yachiru giggled. Grimmjow got down to one knee, everybody gasping as he took out a small case and opened it. The most beautiful silver ring sat in it, four diamonds placed evenly on it. A ruby sat in the middle of two of the four diamonds, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow with wide eyes.

Grimmjow cleared his throat.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I know when I told you everything, I was probably never going to get you back. But, since I'm not dead, would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Ichigo almost slapped him. He was purely shocked, tears burning his eyes once again. He had knew he was going to ask him, but even so, he was still caught off guard. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow hopefully, Ichigo smiling as he pulled him to his feet and kissed him. He pulled away, sliding a hand into his blue hair.

"Yes." Yachiru screamed, Kenpachi laughing as Rukia clapped. Orihime and Renji seemed confused about it all but congratulated them, Ichigo kissing him again. Grimmjow slipped the ring onto his finger, Rukia comparing hers to his when the two finally separated as Kenpachi led Grimmjow away and started talking about the wedding. Yachiru wanted lots of pink and orange in it. Grimmjow looked a little put off since she said she didn't like the color blue.

"I'm happy for you," Rukia whispered as she hugged him, Ichigo hugging her tighter. He opened his eyes, seeing Renji looking at him. Ichigo let her go, walking over to him. He frowned, looking away. Ichigo smirked, slapping him across the head lightly. Renji looked to him, a small smirk touching his lips.

"Cheer up red head," he told him, Renji giving him a hug. Ichigo closed his eyes, breathing in his scent. It smelled far from Grimmjow's, more sweet. Ichigo pulled away, Grimmjow at his side in a second, eyeing down Renji. Ichigo thought it was hilarious, patting his chest as Renji stared back at him instead of cowering away.

Ichigo knew in a fight, Grimmjow would win.

They all went home eventually, Ichigo straddling Grimmjow's hips, naked in bed. Ichigo felt shy, Grimmjow running his hands up his thighs. Ichigo leaned down, kissing his lips. Grimmjow slid a hand down his back, Ichigo shivering. Rain pounded against the window but neither paid attention to it, Ichigo gripping the sheets when Grimmjow pushed his finger inside his body. He gasped into the kiss, pulling away but not sitting back up.

"Am I hurting you?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shaking his head. He gasped when he curled his finger up, pressing down. Ichigo pressed his face against his neck, Grimmjow pushing in another finger. Ichigo hissed when his body ached, pushing back against them.

"Can we have sex with you so close to delivering?" Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo rising up and looking into his eyes.

"I-I actually researched that," he chuckled shakily, arching when he pushed his fingers deep.

"I-I'll be fine. Just don't lay on my stomach," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow nodding as he concentrated on giving him pleasure. Ichigo's thighs started to shake, Grimmjow groaning softly when he moaned in his ear. He pulled his finger's out after stretching him thoroughly, Ichigo rising back up. He was panting already, his member hard between his legs.

Ichigo swallowed thickly, rising up to his knees. He grabbed Grimmjow's member, scooting up a little and looking to his face. Grimmjow smiled, Ichigo chuckling softly as he positioned himself. He bit his lip as he started to lower himself down, gasping when he went all the way down. He whimpered when Grimmjow lightly thrust his hips up, his entire body sensitive. Ichigo tilted his head back, grinding against his cock as he leaned back, placing his hands on Grimmjow's knees.

"Fuucckk…" Ichigo moaned, Grimmjow touching a hand to his member. Ichigo started to rise and fall, looking for that spot. He bit his lip, his eyes snapping open when he fell back down and felt his member press hard against his sweet spot, arching with a near scream. Grimmjow almost came when he clenched around him, Ichigo panting when Grimmjow's hand milked him of his release. He couldn't believe he just came from such a small amount of stimulation, Grimmjow gently turning them over.

"Ima take the wheel," he panted, Ichigo grabbing the sheets when he grabbed his thighs and spread them. He felt a slight pain in his stomach but ignored it, knowing it was normal. Grimmjow put his thighs on his shoulders, Ichigo whimpering as he slowly pushed in. Grimmjow placed his hands on either side of Ichigo's stomach, groaning as he started to thrust into him in a slow pace. Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow kissed his stomach, sliding a hand into his messy blue hair.

Inside he was so sensitive, pleasure thrumming through his body in near hypersensitive waves. Ichigo moaned when he sped up his pace, Grimmjow kissing a line from his stomach to his nipples. They were more swollen, dark and large. Ichigo gasped when he took one into his mouth, Grimmjow suckling gently as he continued to thrust into his body. Ichigo bit his lip as he closed his eyes, Grimmjow pulling away from his nipple and going to the other.

Ichigo arched against him, his member hardening again. It hurt in the most pleasurable way possible when he grabbed his member, pulling away from his nipple.

"It tastes sweet," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo too lost in this moment to actually comprehend what he had said.

"Grimmjow… H-Harder," Ichigo moaned breathlessly, Grimmjow speeding up his thrusts as he strived to make him cum. He started to grunt with effort, Ichigo rocking on the bed with loud moans of pleasure.

"Oh god Grimmjow!" Ichigo nearly shouted when he thrusted in hard, stilling before doing it again. Grimmjow rose back up, grabbing Ichigo's thighs as he started a quick pace. Ichigo gripped the sheets, whining loudly when he rolled his hips against him. He arched when he grabbed his member, his entire body on fire.

"Grimmj-...Gri-.." Ichigo could hardly speak, words hard for him to form as his brain slowly fried from the pleasure.

The knot in his stomach suddenly snapped, Ichigo arching with a scream.

"Grimmjow!"

He came like a volcano that just erupted, Grimmjow groaning as the clenching of his body made him cum. Ichigo panted roughly, the underlayer of pain after his orgasm once again ignored. He panted as Grimmjow pulled out, falling down next to him. Ichigo turned onto his side, pressing his hand against Grimmjow's chest. He could feel his heart beating, Ichigo closing his eyes. Grimmjow grabbed his chin, lifting it so he looked at him.

Ichigo gasped when he kissed him, Grimmjow prying open his lips and sliding his tongue inside. Ichigo shivered, feeling one of the babies kicked. He pulled away from the kiss, looking into Grimmjow's eyes. He smiled, pecking his lips.

"I love you, Grimmjow."

Author's note: This chapter was really long…


	19. Chapter 19: Family Reunion

Chapter 19

Author's note: Sorry I didn't post yesterday, started back to school and was drained afterwards.

"How have you been feeling?" Ichigo sighed as he laid down on the examination bed, Kenpachi having him lift up his shirt as he got the ultrasound machine ready.

"I'm bloated and feel like I'm about to pop any moment now. So honestly, not that good," Ichigo told him, shivering when Kenpachi squirted some of the cold gel onto his stomach. Kenpachi wanted to get one more ultrasound before the babies came, Ichigo sighing as he relaxed when he put the microphone against his stomach.

"How big are they now?" Ichigo asked, Kenpachi moving it around as he searched. Ichigo thought it would be easy to find them, his stomach three times larger than it was last week. He had been eating more and more, Ichigo's appetite slowly coming down though in the past two days. He was a tad glad for that. He knew where every bathroom was in every building he was familiar with now, the triplets seeming to all gang up on his bladder and stomach.

"There they are!" Yachiru exclaimed, Kenpachi pressing a few buttons. Their heartbeats were fast and strong, Ichigo looking at the slightly blurry white blobs. They were big, Kenpachi zooming in on Takahiro. Ichigo could tell because his tail couldn't wrap around his thigh like his brothers. His ears were bigger and his tail was a tad longer than it was last time, Takihiro kicking out. Ichigo felt it, cursing pregnancy hormones as he felt tears burn in his eyes.

It couldn't have become more real than this in this moment.

"Can you tell which one this is?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo nodding. Grimmjow frowned, having not been able to separate them just yet. Ichigo knew he would when they were born, breathing deeply as he tried to calm his rising tears. Kenpachi moved the mic, Chiharu the next one he ran into. She was close against Takahiro, her back facing his. She was a tad smaller than him, Kenpachi zooming in a little. She turned around, showing them her butt. Ichigo smiled.

"She's camera shy," he told them, Yachiru cooing at the blob. Ichigo could already tell that Yachiru was going to be like a big sister to Chiharu, and over time, to Takahiro and Shiro.

That reminded Ichigo of his own two little sisters who had finally saved up enough money to come over. He had talked to Grimmjow, the two having a long talk about it. Grimmjow, after learning they were both fifteen going on sixteen in a few months, agreed to adopt them from the orphanage and let them live with them. Ichigo was glad, but he did not tell them yet. He could hardly wait till they came and could meet their nephews and niece, or possibly, be there to see them come into the world.

Kenpachi zoomed out a little, looking for the third blob. He went down lower, Kenpachi frowning a little. Ichigo became worried at his expression, looking to the screen before back to his face, waiting for him to speak.

"It looks like he's ready to come out very soon," Kenpachi told them, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow. Ichigo was just as confused, Kenpachi zooming in a little. Shiro's tail was no longer wrapped around his thigh, instead held in his hand. Ichigo thought that was the cutest thing he had ever seen, seeing his little ear twitch. He wondered what color hair they would have, Ichigo smiling when Shiro let go of his tail and it slowly went against his thigh.

"You might deliver a tad earlier than I had anticipated," Kenpachi told him, Ichigo unsure if he should frown with worry that he was delivering early or smile with joy that he was going to see his babies soon. Kenpachi took the mic off his stomach, wiping away the gel.

"Some woman can have intercourse up until their water breaks. But, I would suggest you don't. The third one-"

"Shiro," Ichigo told him, Kenpachi chuckling softly.

"Shiro looks like he is about to come out any minute. An orgasm can cause some minor contractions around this time, and I feel that if you have sexual intercourse, you would probably kickstart your labor," Kenpachi told him, Ichigo frowning. He still wasn't sure if he should worry or be happy, Kenpachi helping him up into a sitting position.

"Get lots of rest Ichigo," Kenpachi told him, looking to Grimmjow who was staring at Ichigo's stomach. Kenpachi pointed a finger at him, Grimmjow looking to Kenpachi with a raised eyebrow, already having a feeling why he was being pointed out.

"No sexual intercourse of any kind, Grimmjow. I know how you are." Grimmjow snorted while Ichigo blushed, Ichigo walking out of the room so he wouldn't have to listen to them talk about Grimmjow no longer having sex with him, already embarrassed beyond all belief. Yachiru jumped onto his shoulder, Ichigo laughing when she asked if she could deliver Chiharu. He wasn't so sure he wanted her between his legs when the babies decided to start coming out.

Grimmjow went up to Kenpachi, the tall man turning to him. Grimmjow flipped him off just because he felt like doing it, Kenpachi grinning.

"You can live a few months without sex, can't you?" Kenpachi asked, Grimmjow frowning. Ichigo was going to give birth next week, or earlier apparently, so Grimmjow had no idea why Kenpachi just said no sex for a few months. Kenpachi saw the confusion on his face, leaning against the bed as he took off his gloves.

"You do realize that Ichigo will need to heal after the birth right?" Kenpachi asked, Grimmjow frowning as his brain still couldn't catch on. Kenpachi was expecting Grimmjow to probably faint when Ichigo started to go into labor, so just to make him nervous he told him what happened to a woman's vaginal passage, in Ichigo's case, his ass when he would go into labor.

Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow when he exited the ultrasound room, frowning when he saw his face was pale. He walked up to him, putting a hand onto his shoulder. Grimmjow looked to him, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow shaking his head. Ichigo looked to Kenpachi when he walked out chuckling, wondering if he had pranked him or something. He didn't really want to ask, but Grimmjow's face was only becoming more pale by the second.

"Kenpachi, what happened to Grimmjow?" He asked, Kenpachi giving him a large grin.

"Let's just say he ain't gonna want kids after this," he told him, Ichigo frowning in confusion before looking back to Grimmjow. Yachiru hopped out of his arms and onto Kenpachi's shoulder, a similar grin on her lips. Ichigo was in the dark he knew and he wasn't so sure he liked it, Grimmjow looking to him again.

"He told about how neko's give birth." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, not seeing how that should make him so pale. It slowly started to click in his mind though, Ichigo's cheeks becoming a dark shade of red.

He couldn't believe Kenpachi sometimes!

:::+:::

"Grimmjow, let me clean the dishes," Ichigo ordered as he stood up from his seat, Grimmjow picking up their dishes. Ichigo put a hand to his back, his lower back killing him. He was huge and he didn't like it, Ichigo sighing as he placed a hand on the table. Like Kenpachi had ordered, for the past three days he had rested, the end of his ninth week near. He was glad it was finally going to be over, touching a hand to his stomach.

"No, you go ahead and sleep, I'll clean the dishes," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo frowning as he grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks. Grimmjow looked to him, Ichigo furrowing his brows a little more as his frown became more serious.

"Grimmjow, I'm pregnant not disabled. Now, I will go wash the dishes while you go upstairs and get the rooms ready for my sisters," he told him, Grimmjow smirking. He leaned in and kissed him, Ichigo gasping. Grimmjow took the opportunity and slid his tongue over his sharp fangs, giving his sweet tongue a quick lick before pulling away. Ichigo was blushing, Grimmjow's smirk becoming a smug grin when Ichigo leaned in a little to kiss him. He pulled away though, Grimmjow walking to the kitchen and leaving Ichigo blinking in confusion as he tried to catch up with time.

"That was rude!" Ichigo barked, Grimmjow chuckling softly as he put the dishes in the sink and turned on the water to rinse away the food before he would wash them. Ichigo didn't know, but Grimmjow had sent his driver to go get his sister's this morning. It was just turning twelve and he just got a text that they would be at his home in a few minutes. He wanted Ichigo upstairs so when they came he would be surprised.

Though Grimmjow knew it was going to be hard, he wanted to make up for what he had done. He could tell Ichigo still saw the man he was when they got into an argument, and that was the last thing he wanted him to see. His bruised lip had went down, and Grimmjow didn't want to add another thing to his list of things that needed to heal. He heard Ichigo go upstairs eventually, glad that his surprise wouldn't be ruined. A few minutes after he heard the shower being turned on, the doorbell rang. Grimmjow had just finished the last dish, putting it in the tray before drying his hands and heading over to the door.

If his sisters were anything like their brother, he knew he was going to have a hard time to get them to like him. He would try hard though. He had agreed to take in Ichigo's sisters because he knew how much it pained him to not be near them. Rukia, before he took in Ichigo, told him about his sisters. He was gay and had no interest in them so didn't really think of them till Ichigo brought it up. Rukia told him how attached Ichigo was to his sisters and how much it hurt him when he was taken from the orphanage and couldn't see them anymore.

Grimmjow wanted to make Ichigo happy, and he knew he could do that if he reunited him with his family.

He opened the door, Chad standing behind two short young girls. One looked like she had Ichigo's face, and the other had his hair. Grimmjow wondered for a second if these two girls were really Ichigo's sisters. They had a resemblance, and the one with the dark hair was looking at him just like Ichigo did whenever he didn't like something he was doing.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, these are Ichigo's sisters." Chad pointed to the dark haired girl.

"This is Karin. The other is named Yuzu, they are twins." Grimmjow doubted that but didn't say that, nodding to Chad.

"Their bags?" He questioned, opening the door wider. Chad pointed to the trunk, the dark haired girl finally speaking up.

"Where's our brother?" She asked, Grimmjow looking to her as Chad went to go get their bags.

"He's in the shower right now. Come in and sit down, I'll have Chad bring your stuff upstairs and I'll show you to your rooms after you meet with Ichigo again," Grimmjow told them, Chad coming to the door with their things. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, the bags small.

"Then we will go shopping." The two girls looked around as he allowed them to walk in, seeming a tad closed in on themselves. Grimmjow understood, understanding what it was like to walk into a place that they didn't recognize with a person they didn't know. Ichigo thought he was a tad intimidating when he first met him, so he was guessing it was worse for them. He heard the shower go off, smirking as he walked past them into the living room. They followed, the two sitting down on the couch.

"Ichigo, come downstairs when you're done!" Grimmjow yelled, hearing Ichigo yell back for him to make up his mind. He sat down on the couch opposite of them, Karin's ear twitching.

"I heard you got my brother pregnant." Grimmjow looked to Karin's face, nodding once. She frowned, looking away.

"I think the babies are going to be pretty." He looked to Yuzu, smiling a little. He hoped that meant he wasn't hideous, Karin rolling her eyes.

"What did you guys name them?" She asked, Grimmjow having a feeling she already knew. He felt like she was testing him to see if he would remember, Grimmjow sitting back a little.

"Well, there's two boys and a girl. The girl we named Chiharu. The boy's are Shiro and Takahiro." Karin looked to him more directly, narrowing her eyes a little. Grimmjow knew he was being sized up, guessing Karin was rather protective of her family. He liked that about her, but he knew if she asked which boy was which he wouldn't know for the life of him.

"Why did you call me downst-..."

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, looking at his sisters in disbelief. They looked to him, Yuzu getting up and rushing to his side, giving him a hug.

"Ichigo!" She exclaimed, Karin getting up slowly. Grimmjow looked away as he let them have their family bonding time, seeing Karin move in the corner of his vision. Only, instead of going to her brother, she outstretched her hand towards him. Grimmjow looked to her, rather confused. Karin cleared her throat.

"Thank you for letting us see him again." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, Yuzu and Ichigo looking to the two. Grimmjow grabbed her hand, his own three times larger than hers. He shook it though, Karin going over to Ichigo and giving him a hug. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo who was in tears, Ichigo giving him a small nod.

Grimmjow looked away, the moment too much for him right now. He stood up, walking to the kitchen. He put some dishes away, stopping when he felt hands wrap around his waist. He didn't have to look over his shoulder, already telling Ichigo was behind him. He felt his tears wet his shirt, putting a hand over his.

"Thank you," Ichigo whispered softly, Grimmjow smirking a little as he lifted his hand up to his lips and kissed his hand.

"Stop crying, your a big brother aren't you?" he told him, turning around in his embrace. Ichigo loosened his grip, looking up to him when he turned and faced him. Grimmjow smiled down at him, kissing his lips. Ichigo closed his eyes, Grimmjow pulling away and wiping away his tears with his thumbs.

"Big brother's gotta be strong," Grimmjow whispered, looking up when he heard a giggle. Karin and Yuzu were standing in the kitchen doorway, Yuzu grinning while Karin smirked. Grimmjow looked back to Ichigo when he pulled away, wiping away his tears and straightening his clothes.

"Says the man who fell from one punch," Ichigo joked, a loud gush echoing throughout the kitchen. They all looked down, water on the ground. Grimmjow's eyes widened while Ichigo touched a hand to his stomach, his hand shaking a little. Yuzu gasped, Karin's eyes going wide like Grimmjow's.

Ichigo swallowed thickly.

"Grimmjow, my water just broke."

Author's note: And end chap! Guess the babies were waiting for their aunts to come home!


	20. Chapter 20: Triplets

Chapter 20

Ichigo laid in the hospital bed, rather calm despite the fact he was going to give birth to his three little children. He was six centimetres dilated and was barely in any pain at the moment, Grimmjow sitting down next to him to comfort him. His sisters were there with him, Yuzu sitting down in a chair near the window while Karin was drinking a soda from the vending machine next to her. Kenpachi was sleeping when they called him but he was on his way now, Ichigo sighing as he felt a tingling in his ass and thighs.

"I would think this would hurt more," he commented, Grimmjow looking from his hands to him. He had to agree, Ichigo was a lot calmer than he was at the house. From the little he knew, when people dilated, they had contractions. He knew they must have hurt, but Ichigo was perfectly fine right now.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo smiled when he heard Yachiru's cry, the little girl dressed in a small robe and a face mask that hung around her neck. Ichigo thought she looked adorable, his thoughts side tracked a little when he felt a slight pain near his pelvis. He pushed it away though, smiling to Kenpachi when he walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo sitting up a little. Grimmjow helped him, Ichigo touching a hand to his stomach.

"I don't feel any pain so I'm good," Ichigo replied, Kenpachi walking over. He looked over to his sisters, the two girls waving. They looked a little intimidated, Ichigo smirking. He felt another sharp pain around his pelvis, this time the pain traveling up into his stomach. He pushed it away again, but it happened only a few seconds later. He didn't like it, Kenpachi seeing him wince.

"Pain starting now?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo flipping him off. Kenpachi checked how dilated he was, and a few minutes later the room was swarming with nurses. Ichigo didn't think they all had to be in there, Grimmjow grabbing his hand. Ichigo looked to him, giving him a small smile. The pain was getting worse by the second but so far Ichigo could handle it, squeezing his hand back. He wondered if he was going to want kids after this.

"Ichigo, we're going to go to the waiting room." Ichigo looked to his sisters, the two heading for the door. Ichigo sat up a little, a nurse telling him to be careful. He ignored her, making sure they were okay before nodding. They left, Ichigo laying back down as he tried not to concentrate too much on them and their safety. He felt a little better when Yachiru left with them, playing with Yuzu's hair. The pain was slowly building up into something he was having a hard time handling, Kenpachi checking how dilated he was again. He tapped his knee, getting Ichigo's attention.

"Did you go to any classes to learn how to breathe?" He asked, Ichigo raising an eyebrow but nodding. He technically only went to about one of them because it was boring, but he knew the basics of how he was supposed to breathe. Kenpachi had him do a few breathing exercises and they practiced how to push, Ichigo feeling a sharp pain that made him bite his lip to not cry out. Kenpachi noticed, Ichigo breathing a little faster as the same pain ran through his pelvis and stomach.

"We have to start pushing for real soon, are you ready?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo about to ask him if he was ready to push three babies out. His obvious answer would have been no, but Ichigo already knew that.

"Sure," he breathed, Grimmjow grabbing his hand once again. Ichigo whimpered a little when the pain increased to something that was worse than being stabbed, Kenpachi tapping his knee as Grimmjow held onto his hand tighter.

"The faster we do this, the easier it'll be," Kenpachi told him, Ichigo nodding as he squeezed Grimmjow's hand.

He was not ready for this.

Grimmjow wasn't sure if he was ready for this. He was scared not only for Ichigo but also his children, a million things that could possibly go wrong running through his head. He stood, too nervous to continue sitting down. Ichigo grit his teeth when he was told to push, Kenpachi counting down for him. Grimmjow felt him squeeze his hand unbearably tight, looking to his pained face. His face was red, sweat just starting to cling to his hairline.

"And breathe." Ichigo released his breath in a large gush, lying back as the worst pain sat in his gut. It was moving down his pelvis and hurt more than he was willing to admit. He felt like screaming and crying, the pain becoming intense in only a few minutes. He should have known this would happen, knowing for sure this could not have been so easy. He squeezed Grimmjow's hand, closing his eyes as he felt tears burn in his eyes.

"Breathe in and one…"

Ichigo rose up a little, pushing with all of his might. He scrunched his eyes closed, a near growling scream escaping through his clenched teeth. He relaxed when Kenpachi counted to ten, breathing deeply as he hoped the pain would stop. He gave another hard push when he started to count, a scream tore from his throat when he felt like his pelvis was pushed apart and broken.

"I see the tip of the head!" Kenpachi exclaimed, Ichigo lying back as he felt like he just lost most of his strength. It hurt so bad, Ichigo squeezing Grimmjow's hand tighter as Kenpachi counted down again. He felt like his pelvis was tore apart and separated, his legs feeling numb when the pain in his pelvis wouldn't let his brain feel lower. He felt like he was dying, his stomach feeling like someone was stabbing a knife through it. He screamed again, Grimmjow wiping his forehead when he relaxed again.

"Your doing good," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo sobbing a little in agony. He was wondering why he even agreed to keep them, wanting to slap Grimmjow away and wallow in his own agony and self pity. He couldn't find the strength to let go of his hand though, holding back his scream when he pushed again. He relaxed when he stopped counting, panting as the worse pain coursed through him.

"Breath Ichigo," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo squeezing his hand till he felt it protest beneath the pressure. Grimmjow didn't wince or make a sound though, slicking back his hair. Ichigo screamed when he pushed again, gritting his teeth when he pushed with all of his might.

"The heads out! Give me one more strong push Ichigo." Ichigo gave him what he wanted, his pelvis shattered before there was a sudden relief. He gasped in pain or happiness he didn't know, trying to sit up and see his baby. Kenpachi lifted up the baby so they could see, Ichigo seeing the tail wrapped around the small thigh.

"Shiro," he breathed, the small baby all white. He cried loudly, his small little hands fisted near his ears that laid flat against his skull. Ichigo believed he was the cutest thing alive, Grimmjow kissing his forehead as he looked at their first son.

"Grimmjow, want to cut the cord?" Grimmjow wasn't sure he wanted to go down there since they still had two more on the way. But he did anyway, feeling pride rise in his chest.

He had a feeling he would be easily able to tell Shiro from Takahiro.

Ichigo breathed deeply as the pain passed for a few seconds. A new pain replaced it though, Ichigo closing his eyes as he tried not to let it catch him off guard like it did last time. He winced when it climbed back up rapidly, Kenpachi checking between his legs after Shiro was placed in a incubator. Ichigo gripped the sheets, Grimmjow coming back to his side and grabbing his hand. Ichigo squeezed it tight, opening his eyes when he felt the worse pain he could imagine.

"Ready and push. One…" Ichigo rose up a little, biting back his scream as he pushed as hard as he could. He couldn't tell which one this was, but he or she was eager to get out. Ichigo felt like his inner walls were being clawed, his pelvis torn apart and separated. He relaxed when Kenpachi stopped counting, squeezing Grimmjow's hand a tad tighter.

"I want it out," he whimpered softly, Grimmjow kissing his forehead. Ichigo pushed when Kenpachi started to count again, Grimmjow looking to his pained face once again. Ichigo's hair was a mess, his face red and sweaty. He looked like he was in immense pain, Grimmjow looking to their first son through the swarm of bodies. He had stopped crying, his hands fisted near his face as he was wrapped in a blue blanket. He looked to where his next child was coming from, gulping as the moment became surreal.

He kissed Ichigo's forehead, smelling his sweet scent. He closed his eyes, holding onto his hand tighter when he whimpered. Ichigo was trying to breathe he could tell, his body shaking lightly against him.

"Come on Ichigo," he whispered against his skin, pulling away before looking to where their hands met. Reality came crashing down, Grimmjow looking back to his first son. He still had two on the way.

"I see the head!" Ichigo cried out in obvious pain but relief, Grimmjow looking back to his face. He slicked back his wet hair, Ichigo trying to calm his breathing. Grimmjow squeezed his hand.

"And push!"

Ichigo screamed, pushing with all of his might. He was in so much pain, gripping Grimmjow's hand as the worst pain imaginably rammed through his body.

"Take it out!" He screamed, Grimmjow unsure of what he could do to help him. He kissed his forehead again, Ichigo panting as he relaxed when Kenpachi stopped counting. Grimmjow wanted to do something to help him, running his hand through his hair. Ichigo sobbed, tears having fallen down his face. His pelvis was pulled apart as far as it would go, Ichigo gasping for breath when he felt like his stomach was punched in. He pushed before Kenpachi could start counting, screaming out as he felt his body tear apart.

"The head's out! One more push Ichigo," Kenpachi told him, Ichigo gritting his teeth when he felt his body protest when he tried to. He growled, rising up a little as he pushed with all of his might. His body shattered and his breath was taken away, relief suddenly running through his body. He laid back down with a gasp, looking to his baby.

"It's a girl!"

Ichigo smirked at Chiharu, the little girl crying loudly. Thick, though short blue hair was cropped on her head, her skin pale but not as much as her brother's. Ichigo laid back, breathing deeply as his body had a minute to relax. Grimmjow cut her cord also, Kenpachi asking him to stay.

"Watch your third child come into the world," Kenpachi told him, Grimmjow's face becoming a little pale. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle a little at him, a sharp pain running through his pelvis and up into his stomach. He sniffled, letting out a sigh as he laid back. He gripped the sheets, wishing Grimmjow was next to him so he could hold his hand.

"Grimmjow," he whimpered softly, Grimmjow seeming glad to be called to his lover's side. He held his hand, Ichigo squeezing it again as the fear that had started to rise into his chest slowly dwindled away. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes.

"I had thought she would hurt less," Ichigo mumbled softly, Grimmjow smirking before kissing his forehead.

"I doubt. She's feisty," he told him, feeling happy when he saw Ichigo smile even though it was pained.

"I'm hoping Takahiro will hurt less," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow smirking against his skin before kissing his lips.

"Grimmjow stop, he needs to concentrate." Grimmjow flipped off Kenpachi, but obediently he pulled away. Ichigo squeezed his hand again, the pain once again building up.

"Ready and one…" Ichigo pushed, gripping Grimmjow's hand as the pain returned with a force. He didn't try to fight like he so desperately wanted too, his body and mind only wanting it all to end. He suddenly felt weak all over, relaxing before Kenpachi could finish the count down.

"Ichigo?" Kenpachi called, slight worry in his face. Ichigo raised a hand, trying to find his strength again. He took in a deep breath, nodding once. Kenpachi counted down again, Ichigo finding some of his strength. He begged for it to return fully, pushing as hard as he could. His body was weak though, only wanting to rest.

"Just one more," Grimmjow whispered against his forehead when he stopped pushing, Ichigo biting his lip.

"Push out two then tell me that," Ichigo grit out beneath his breath, Grimmjow squeezing his hand lightly. Ichigo pushed when Kenpachi counted down again, his mind traveling to the hand in his own. He held onto it tighter, ordering himself to do it for them all. He was tired, his body was getting weak and he could feel it. He was trying with everything in himself to make sure he got this baby out. Takahiro was going to brought into this world, weather he tore him to pieces or not.

"One…" Ichigo pushed as hard as he could, feeling pain tear through his pelvis and stomach. He held his breath though, crying out when he relaxed. He didn't think he was going down like he was supposed to, his sense of direction seeming thrown off.

He pushed again and again, and as stubborn as he was, Takahiro just wasn't going down. Just when Kenpachi thought he was going to have to do a c-section, the head nearly came all of the way out in one push. He was amazed, telling Ichigo to push for him again. With two more pushes, Takahiro was brought into the world.

He had orange hair like Ichigo, his ears pointed up and alert like his always were. Ichigo was glad when it was all over, delivering the afterbirth before he was able to hold his babies for the first time. Grimmjow held Shiro while Ichigo held Chiharu and Takahiro, Ichigo looking to the door when Kenpachi led in his sisters and Yachiru.

When Yachiru saw that Chiharu had blue hair, she didn't care.

"I like the color blue anyways. Just not on you Grimmjow." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, Yuzu and Karin fawning over the three newborns. Ichigo loved each and every one of them, touching his nose to Chiharu's blue hair. Takahiro's was not as thick but he wasn't bald either, Ichigo closing his eyes.

After all of this time, they were worth what he went through.

Author's note: Just figured out I was allergic to bananas. Had symptoms all along, but I thought they were normal. Hmm… Well, the babies are finally here! Yay!


	21. Chapter 21: Food Fight!

Chapter 21

Author's note: Had no idea what a cloaca was. Looked it up though and laughed. I get a lot of homework everyday, so if I slow down on updating that's why.

Ichigo woke up to the sound of crying. He immediately opened his eyes, his instincts telling him to go to his distressed offspring despite being exhausted. He got up, Grimmjow's hand falling off his hip and onto the bed. Ichigo shook his head when he groaned and turned over but didn't wake up. Ichigo left their room to the nursery room that was right next to theirs. He saw the door was slightly ajar and the light was on, Ichigo pushing open the door as worry and fear built up into his chest.

Karin stood there, a whimpering Chiharu in her arms. She looked to him, Chiharu's whimper's ceasing a little when she looked to him. She reached for him, Karin walking over to him. Ichigo relaxed, his tail that had risen off the floor going back down around his ankles as his mind realized his baby was okay.

Chiharu had beautiful blue eyes just like her father, small specks of green swirling near her irises. She was beautiful, Ichigo smiling when Karin handed her to him. She had his nose though, Chiharu's hands holding on tightly to his shirt. Ichigo walked over to the rocking chair, Karin following.

"I heard her crying, I thought maybe I could rock her back to sleep so you can rest," Karin told him, already knowing the hell he had been going through for the past two weeks after the babies came home. All they did was cry all night, all of them barely able to get any sleep. Even so, they loved them enough not to get angry, knowing once they were fed and changed they would sleep for another couple hours.

"It's okay, I don't mind getting up for them. But, do you want to change her diaper when I'm done feeding her?" He asked, Karin nodding with a tired smile. Ichigo asked Karin to get Chiharu's blankie, thanking her before putting it over his shoulder before pulling up his shirt. His chest had risen a little but not too much, Ichigo leading Chiharu to his nipple. She latched on greedily, suckling hard as she relaxed against him. Ichigo relaxed too, patting her butt as he began to rock so she would get sleepy again. He wanted her to knock out after having her diaper changed.

"I'm sorry, I saw that I had scared you," Karin whispered, Ichigo opening his eyes and looking to her. He smiled, shaking his head. He had been scared and the way his tail had risen would have been obvious to anybody. He didn't want his sister to apologize though, Ichigo just glad they were both okay.

"Don't apologize, I should have known one of you guys would have woken up from all the noise," he told her, Karin looking to him. For a long while they just sat in silence, Chiharu seeming to have been very hungry as her suckles never decreased in strength.

"Did Grimmjow force you?" Ichigo look to her, a small frown pulling down on his lips. He hadn't told them about the man he was before, Ichigo sighing as rocked a little slower when Chiharu whimpered softly.

"When it came to my heat, no. I went to him for that," Ichigo told her, Karin looking to him.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Ichigo," she reminded him, Ichigo looking back to Chiharu's face. He understood Karin wanted for him to tell her the truth, and he knew one day he would tell her the entire story and they could laugh it off. Now though, he just wanted her to know grimmjow wasn't a bad man.

"Like I said, we didn't have sex till I was in my heat, and he didn't force me. He had done some things I didn't like, but he never went that far," Ichigo told her, Karin sitting back a little. Ichigo could tell she was thinking and he knew she was probably having his firsts thoughts. And like him, he didn't want her to hear only half the story.

"He wasn't the best man in the beginning, but he changed overtime. For me or the kids I don't really know, but he became a good man. He had some reasons to be extra nice, but those were lost in time," Ichigo told her, Karin looking to him again. She sighed, the anger Ichigo saw in her eyes slowly dimming. He knew it would be there though for some time to come.

"Did you fall for him first?" She asked, Ichigo shaking his head. He smiled, chuckling a little.

"I hated him for a long while," he told her, Karin laughing through her nose as a smile touched her lips. Ichigo was glad, remembering the last time he saw her she was crying. He didn't want to see her cry ever again, relief coursing through him when he felt Chiharu's suckles become weaker. He pulled her away before she could fall asleep, Chiharu crying as he pulled down his shirt and moved the blanket and had Karin get him a small towel he put over his shoulder so her vomit wouldn't get on him, placing her against his shoulder as he started to burp her.

"Did you fall for him eventually?" Karin asked when Chiharu stopped crying, Ichigo looking to her with a smile.

"Yeah, though to be honest I couldn't remember half of what happened. First I was angry and then we were kissing," Ichigo told her, Karin's nose scrunching up in disgust.

"I didn't want to know that," she told him, Ichigo chuckling. Chiharu burped, Ichigo feeling warmth through the towel. He handed her over after cleaning her hand that was covered in her vomit and her face, Karin telling him he had no vomit on his clothing when he asked. She changed her diaper and put her to bed, Ichigo playing some instrumental lullaby music to help them sleep more.

"Thank god I thought she would never sleep," Ichigo sighed as they headed for the door, Ichigo just about to close it when suddenly a cry echoed in the room. Then a second followed it.

Both Ichigo and Karin sighed in fatigue.

:::+:::

Ichigo woke up to the smell of cooking. He sighed in content, the lovely smell making him want to go back to sleep but at the same time get up. He was conflicted on what he should do, opening his eyes when an arm fell over his hip. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Grimmjow laying down next to him fast asleep. Ichigo tapped his cheek, Grimmjow groaning but not opening his eyes. Ichigo slapped him, Grimmjow's eyes snapping open.

"What?" He growled, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. Grimmjow's anger slowly dwindled away when his mind recognized who he was glaring at. He closed his eyes with a sigh, his hand tightening on his thigh before relaxing flat again.

"What?" He asked more softly, his voice hoarse from sleep. Ichigo turned around fully, Grimmjow's hand falling off his hip and touching his ass. Ichigo frowned when he grabbed it, Grimmjow giving it a light smack.

"Stop that. Did you cook earlier?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow snorting, Ichigo taking that as a no.

"If you're not cooking than who is?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow frowning. He opened his eyes, looking to him.

"Do any of your sister's cook?" He asked, Ichigo thinking it over. He knew Yuzu could kind of cook, but last time he remembered she was just learning. But that had been nearly eleven years ago. He frowned, Grimmjow grabbing his ass and sliding his hand down to his thigh, Ichigo gasping when he pulled his thigh over his hip. Grimmjow kissed him, Ichigo almost telling him to stop because he didn't want him to taste his morning breath. Instead of reeling away in disgust, Grimmjow sucked his tongue into his mouth, Ichigo groaning when he slid his hand to his groin.

Ichigo pushed away from him, sitting up. Grimmjow groaned in frustration, Ichigo slapping his hand away when he reached for him.

"Did you not listen to Kenpachi when he told you not to?" Ichigo asked, gasping when Grimmjow tackled him down. His stomach was not as big as it was before, only about half it's size. Ichigo was glad for that but he was still self conscious, so when Grimmjow lifted his shirt and had his arms pinned above his head, he felt ashamed of his body.

"Don't look at me," he whimpered, Grimmjow kissing all around his neck. Ichigo arched against him when he pushed down his sweats to his thighs, grabbing his hard member.

"I'll look all I want," Grimmjow husked against his flesh, letting go of Ichigo's hands as he kissed a trail down his body. Ichigo slipped his hands into his hair and his embarrassment dissipated when he kissed his stomach like it was the sexiest thing alive. He went ever lower, Ichigo thinking of pulling him away. He bit his lip when he took his member into his mouth, arching against him when he started to suck. Grimmjow grabbed his hips, keeping his hips arched as he bobbed his head on his member. Ichigo's eyes went cross eyed, his thighs spreading wider as he tried to get him to take down more.

His mouth fell open as loud moan escaped his lips, Ichigo suddenly remembering they weren't alone anymore. He covered his mouth, his thighs shaking when Grimmjow took him all the way down. He felt like he was going to cum any second, arching again when pleasure zapped up his spine. He gripped the sheets, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his orgasm built quickly and slammed like a drums beat through his veins, blood gushing in his ears.

He came with a long moan, his hand barely able to muffle the noise. Ichigo fell limply against the bed, shaking as Grimmjow continued to suck till he was dry. Ichigo panted as he tried to bring himself down from his orgasmic high, Grimmjow kissing a line up his body to his lips. Ichigo tasted himself on his tongue, his nose cringing a little at the taste.

"I taste bitter," he whispered when Grimmjow pulled away, Grimmjow smirking before licking his lips.

"Not to me," he whispered against his lips, Ichigo pushing him away and off him when there was a knock on the door. Grimmjow grunted, looking to him with a look that obviously said he wasn't happy about being pushed away. Ichigo pulled up his sweats, clearing his throat as his cheeks burned.

"Come in," he answered, the door opening to show a grinning Yuzu. She had two plates on a tray, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow. Yuzu placed it down on the dresser, giving them both wide smiles.

"So, Ichigo I know you are very tired so I made breakfast for you and Grimmjow!" She told them both cheerfully, Grimmjow wondering if she was only acting to be so happy. He wouldn't be surprised if she hated him. He was actually expecting that. Yuzu left after giving Ichigo a hug, closing the door behind her.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo snorting as he got the plates and passed Grimmjow's his.

"You would probably have to hit her before she hates you. She makes friends with everybody," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow looking down to the food he was given. It all looked really good, Grimmjow taking the fork Ichigo gave him and trying some of the eggs. They were delicious, Grimmjow resting back against the bed frame as he ate happily. She cooked very well, Grimmjow looking to Ichigo who was looking down at his food but not eating it.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo looking to him before back to the food.

"Nothing. I just remembered that my mom used to make this all of the time." Grimmjow frowned, unsure of what to do to lift the sudden sadness that filled the atmosphere. He looked down to his food, picking up an octopus sausage and throwing it at Ichigo's head. Ichigo looked to him with a deadly glare, Grimmjow looking away like he didn't do anything. Ichigo threw some eggs at him, the two having a large food fight. They ate the food from their bodies and the bed afterwards, the two laying down with smiles on their faces.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo called softly, turning onto his side and pressing his nose against his neck. Grimmjow hummed softly, Ichigo closing his eyes.

"Thank you. For making me happy." Grimmjow patted his ass, Ichigo smirking.

"Makes up for the ass I can't get." Grimmjow laughed when Ichigo punched his chest, ignoring the pain he felt.


	22. Chapter 22: Text Me A Hello

Chapter 22

Ichigo sighed as he patted Takahiro's butt as he breastfed him, rocking in the rocking chair with his eyes closed. He had been sleeping when all three of them started to cry at two in the morning. He had managed to put Chiharu and Shiro to sleep after feeding them and changing their diapers, and as it pushed five in the morning, Takahiro's hard suckles decreased in strength. He had changed his diaper before he had breastfed him so he hoped to just put him to sleep. He yawned, opening his eyes when he heard the door open. He smiled tiredly at Grimmjow who stood in the doorway, bags under his eyes.

"Pulled another all nighter?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow shrugging as he walked into the room, closing the door. He turned on the radio, low lullaby music playing in the room. Ichigo closed his eyes again, feeling exhausted. Grimmjow had spent the first three weeks with him and the babies, but as the fourth week came along he started back to work. He had a lot of work waiting for him, but Ichigo was just glad he spent time with them.

"You need to get some sleep," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo opening his eyes and looking to him. He was sitting in the rocking chair next to his, Ichigo smirking in amusement. He was sure he looked way better than him right now. He looked to Takahiro when his suckles became less forceful and they became small sucks every few seconds. Ichigo knew he was fast asleep, gently unlatching him from his nipple and pulling down his shirt, moving the blanket off of him. He got up, placing him in his crib, putting his blanket over his small body.

"I tasted your milk, its sweet," Grimmjow whispered into his ear, wrapping his arms around his waist. It was smaller but not by much, Ichigo gasping when Grimmjow slipped his hand up his shirt. His hands were freezing cold, Ichigo biting his lip when he touched his sensitive nipple. He pulled his hand out of his shirt and slipped from his grasp, walking to the door. Grimmjow followed him, Ichigo gasping when he was pinned against the wall just outside the nursery after he closed the door.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" Grimmjow whispered as he kissed his neck, Ichigo closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he started to kiss lower.

"Because Kenpachi said no sex. A-And…" Ichigo trailed off when Grimmjow kissed a spot on his neck that was extra sensitive, his hand slipping up his shirt.

"Sorry!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open at Yuzu's shocked voice, Grimmjow pulling away and looking to her quickly retreating form. Ichigo's legs were shaking a little, Grimmjow looking back to him. Ichigo glared at him, Grimmjow sighing as he noticed his anger at his actions when he marched away. He followed after him, Ichigo pushing open their bedroom door, Grimmjow catching it before it could slam against the wall and leave a dent. He already knew why Ichigo was mad and didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he would have to face it eventually.

"I know Kenpachi said not to, but you don't exactly make it easy," Grimmjow grumbled as Ichigo kicked off his sweats and got into his bed with only a shirt on, something he started doing because the sweats left marks on his hips. Ichigo looked to him, his eyes furious. Grimmjow had been a tad embarrassed himself, pretty sure the perfect picture he was trying to create had just shattered into pieces. He wondered now if she hated him more for being near her brother. He wouldn't be surprised if she stabbed him while he slept.

"What the hell do I do?!" Ichigo snapped, Grimmjow walking over and sitting down on the bed. Ichigo scooted away from him, Grimmjow sighing as he thought of just laying on him and going to sleep. He was way too tired for this.

"You're so sexy," Grimmjow growled playfully, Ichigo rolling his eyes and looking away from him. Grimmjow grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. Ichigo fought him at first, but slowly he relaxed in his embrace, Grimmjow looking down to his face. He kissed his cheek, Ichigo turning his head away.

"Don't touch me," Ichigo grumbled, Grimmjow smirking. He kissed all over his neck, Ichigo squirming as he tried to get away from him. Ichigo gasped when he was suddenly pinned against the bed, Grimmjow looming over him. Ichigo frowned, looking away from him again. Grimmjow leaned down, pressing his nose against his cheek. Ichigo ignored him, Grimmjow making a high pitched noise that had Ichigo looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You sound like a whimpering puppy," Ichigo mumbled, Grimmjow smirking.

"Cats don't like dogs." Grimmjow's smirk became a smile, his hand sliding up his lovers shirt. Ichigo bit his lip, Grimmjow kissing his lips.

"Well this dog likes cats," Grimmjow husked against his lips, Ichigo shivering as he rolled his nipple between his fingers. Grimmjow kissed his lips again, Ichigo groaning softly when he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He sucked it into his mouth, Grimmjow groaning above him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, a moan echoing deep in his throat when he grinded against him. Ichigo slipped a hand into his hair as he kissed him deeply, arching against him but stopping when he remembered how his stomach was. It had stretch marks over it and it made him feel self conscious and embarrassed.

Grimmjow noticed he started to try and pull away, his hand slipping down from his erect nipples to his stomach. He touched it, feeling how it was smaller than it was last time, his daily exercises paying off. Ichigo's breath hitched, Grimmjow kissing his cheek when he turned his head away and ended the kiss.

"It's ugly," Ichigo whispered, soft pants escaping his parted lips. Grimmjow pressed his nose just beneath his ear, kissing his smooth skin. Ichigo gripped his hair painfully when he grinded against him, a soft moan echoing in Grimmjow's ear and making his blood boil in the most erotic way. He took his flesh between his teeth, Ichigo's breath hitching as he trailed down bruising kisses to his neck.

"You're beautiful," Grimmjow breathed against his flesh, Ichigo arching against him with a whimper when he bit his collar bone.

"Don't," Ichigo whispered as Grimmjow pushed the blanket off of his body, kissing his way down his body. Ichigo was at first too self conscious to let him take off his shirt, but when he kissed him, saying no was hard. A few seconds later he laid down naked beneath him, Grimmjow looking over his body. Ichigo felt vulnerable like this, touching his hands to Grimmjow's broad shoulders.

"Take off your clothes too," Ichigo told him in a low whisper, Grimmjow leaning down and kissing his lips. Ichigo grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up. Grimmjow rose up, panting a little as he took it off. Ichigo ran his hands up his abs, Grimmjow rolling over onto his side and pushing off his sweats. Ichigo gasped when he moved him over his body, their lips reconnecting. Ichigo straddled his hips, grinding down against his groin.

He gripped the sheets when pleasure zapped up his spine, Grimmjow groaning into his mouth as he grabbed his ass. Ichigo whimpered when he grinded harder against him, Grimmjow panting when they pulled apart from the kiss to breathe.

"Like that?" He husked against Ichigo's neck, Ichigo slipping his hand into his hair as he grinded harder against him. He pushed down harder against him, moaning softly as he tried to keep himself quiet. He almost didn't hear Grimmjow from the blood rushing in his ears, shivering when he groped his flesh.

"Yeah," he panted, pressing his face against his neck as his orgasm built. They had been thrusting against each other's member's but now Ichigo thrusted against his stomach while Grimmjow had started thrusting against his inner thigh. The two didn't care though, small grunts and moans filling the room as they both tried to stay quiet. Ichigo was sweating and he could feel Grimmjow was shaking too, rising up when he suddenly felt his orgasm burst from him. He arched his chest with a moan, Grimmjow sliding his hand up his stomach as he closed his eyes in bliss as he came.

Ichigo fell down against Grimmjow's lightly shaking body, his own heaving as it tried to learn how to breathe again. Ichigo rolled off of Grimmjow's body, lying down next to him. He panted as he stared up at the ceiling, Grimmjow touching a hand to his thigh.

"Wanna sleep or shower?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo closing his eyes. Grimmjow took the cue, rolling onto his side and pulling him close. Ichigo felt like Grimmjow was an oversized teddy bear, sighing in content as he allowed himself to have some time to sleep.

If he listened closely, he could hear Grimmjow's heartbeat.

:::+:::

"Ichigo, there's no more toilet paper in the upstairs bathroom." Ichigo looked to Yuzu who had just came downstairs, pointing to the downstairs bathroom not that far from him.

"Go ahead and use the toilet paper from there. I'll put more rolls in both bathrooms in a second," he told her, already knowing where everything was. Yuzu nodded, getting the toilet paper before going back upstairs. Ichigo sighed as he rubbed his face, reading over a text message from Shinji. With Byakuya's permission, he was allowed three days off to go anywhere he wanted to go. He wanted to come over and meet the the adorable triplets Ichigo had been telling him about. Ichigo was glad he was coming over, he was just really tired. Yuzu and Karin were playing with them now, keeping them occupied as he rested and ate.

He looked up from his phone when he saw movement in his peripheral vision, seeing Grimmjow enter into the kitchen. He didn't really want to tell him about it, but he knew that this was more of his house than his own.

"Grimmjow, I have a friend from Byakuya's that wants to come over and stay for a couple days. Is that alright with you?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow looking to him. He frowned, Ichigo about to text back no. Grimmjow surprised him though.

"Sure, who is she?" He asked, Ichigo smirking.

"It's a he." Grimmjow stopped what he was doing for a second, going back to it after a long moment.

"Sure. Who is he?" He asked, Ichigo smiling a little.

"His names Shinji, he's a neko like me. I met him two weeks before you came," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow in slight interest.

"Is he gay?" He asked, Ichigo's smile becoming a grin.

"Jealous?" He asked, Grimmjow looking to him before pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"Gonna answer my question?" He asked, Ichigo seeing he was more closed off than usual. He seriously felt threatened by Shinji, Ichigo sitting up a little straighter.

"He is, but he's like family. He's dating this one guy called Nnoitra, its kind of off an on though," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow smirking.

"Nnoitra Gilga?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo frowning in confusion but glad he was less closed off now.

"Yeah," he said slowly, Grimmjow pouring some milk into his bowl of cereal.

"He's my brother. Adopted brother," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo's eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

"I thought you were an only child," Ichigo pointed out, Grimmjow nodding.

"I was, my father's only true child. My father adopted kids off the streets and put them with different homes. So, they were his but it was more like they were raised by other parents," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo frowning in confusion. So did that mean they weren't like Grimmjow?

"Did your father, teach them… Those things too?" Ichigo had almost stopped talking completely when the thought went too deep. He didn't want to think about it, not about all the horrible things he had done. He knew they would forever be engrained in his mind, but nobody said he had to like it.

"No," Grimmjow replied, spooning some cereal into his mouth. He leaned back against the counter, Ichigo looking back to the text.

"The ones he picked up off the street had their own personalities. Nnoitra can't commit, he could sleep with twenty men in one night and not feel a thing. He told me about Shinji though. He says he's only fucked him ever since they met." Ichigo's nose cringed at the large amount of info he didn't care about, even though the gossip was nice to know. He was sure Shinji would be happy to know that since he always thought he was cheating.

"The guys he had slept with, did they have diseases?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow snorting as he spooned another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. When he talked with his mouthful Ichigo almost got up to slap him for his lack of manners.

"Nope, he makes sure the men are clean." Ichigo was glad for that also, looking back to the text and sighing as he responded.

'Sure. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Author's note: Thought Shinji would be left out? Never!


	23. Chapter 23: Blondie Part1

Chapter 23

Ichigo opened the front door, smiling when he saw Shinji. He pulled him into a hug, Grimmjow standing just behind him with a frown on his face. Since he knew who he was now and who he was with, he didn't feel as territorial of Ichigo. He was skeptical though because Nnoitra, until he met this small blonde, couldn't commit for the worth of shit. Because the blondie actually liked him, could it be possible that he was just like Nnoitra had been?

"I missed you!" Shinji exclaimed, pulling away from the hug and put Ichigo at an arm's length, looking him over. Ichigo looked him over, his eyebrows rising when he saw a small little bump beneath his shirt. Shinji saw what he was looking at, letting him go and clearing his throat. Ichigo looked to the car he came in, seeing a tall dark haired guy getting out. Shinji looked over his shoulder to him, looking back to Ichigo with a sheepish grin.

"Like you, I had a hard time staying away." Ichigo covered his mouth, Grimmjow walking past them both with no clue what they were talking about, Nnoitra grinning and meeting him halfway. Grimmjow smirked, Nnoitra looking to the orange haired boy that led his mate inside.

"I didn't think you would come," Grimmjow told him, Nnoitra's grin becoming just that much bigger.

"I got the Blondie preggers. I'm stuck with him for a while," Nnoitra told him, Grimmjow's eyebrows disappearing into his eyebrows. He looked to the door Ichigo had closed, seeing two blobs by the window. He looked back to Nnoitra, more shocked than he had been in years.

"I didn't know he was in heat, he just came to me one night and we fucked for a long while," Nnoitra told him, Grimmjow chuckling as that reminded him of Ichigo. They had fucked for a good several days, Grimmjow remembering the pain after only the first two days. Ichigo had the sexual prowess of a teenager and Grimmjow thought he would lose his dick when he wouldn't stop. He was sure Nnoitra fared better than he did, five years younger than himself.

"Ready to be a dad?" Grimmjow asked, Nnoitra snorting.

"I only let him keep it because he wanted kids for a long while. Don't see why he would think I could be a good dad," Nnoitra told him, his grin lessening a little. Grimmjow patted his back, leading him to his home after Nnoitra got his and Shinji's luggage.

"Just don't get him angry, you'll feel it for weeks," Grimmjow advised, opening the door and closing it, locking it for good measure. Nnoitra looked around, looking back to him with a grin.

"The blue eyed devil cleaned?" He asked, Grimmjow flipping him off.

"Had too, Ichigo's ankles kept swelling. What do you want to drink?" Grimmjow asked, Nnoitra heading to his kitchen, for sure this time he actually had something to drink because of his mate. Grimmjow's house was big, and it was big for a reason. Ichigo had asked Grimmjow a million times why the ceilings were so high, and though Grimmjow wouldn't say, it was for Nnoitra. He made the blueprints for his home, creating it around his size, not a normal person.

"What do you got?" Nnoitra asked as he raided his cabinets and fridge, Grimmjow shrugging as he moved their luggage off the table and onto the couch. Ichigo was most likely upstairs with the babies, but he would kill him if he saw it on the table.

"Brandy, whisky, pepsi, red wine-"

"I'll mix the brandy and the pepsi, got any shot glasses?" Grimmjow got them out, placing them down onto the table. Nnoitra was not a hard core alcholic, but when he got the chance to drink with him he took it. Grimmjow had been a party animal when he was younger, his liver probably still traumatized from it all even though ten years have passed since those days.

"This early in the morning?" Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked up from the shots they were pouring, Shinji and Ichigo standing there with the triplets. Shinji held Takahiro while Ichigo held Chiharu and Shiro, frowns on both of their faces. Grimmjow and Nnoitra grinned. Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance, Grimmjow walking over and taking an awake Shiro from his arms, before kissing Ichigo's pouty lips. Shiro reached for his hair, playing with it as Grimmjow walked back over to Nnoitra.

"Ichigo, Nnoitra. Nnoitra, Ichigo, this little boy here is Shiro, the one in Shinji's hands is Takahiro, and the girl is Chiharu." Ichigo eyed Nnoitra down and Nnoitra did the same. Shinji cleared his throat, Ichigo's eyes narrowing.

"So I guess, you're their uncle now?" Nnoitra's one uncovered eye widened for a second, Shinji's cheeks becoming a light shade of red. Ichigo walked up to him, Nnoitra's eye narrowing.

"Welcome to the family. Hurt my kids and I'll kill you." Ichigo outstretched his hand, Nnoitra looking from it to his face. He grinned, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Same with mine." Ichigo smirked, looking to Shinji who was looking from him to Nnoitra like he was waiting for a bomb to explode. Ichigo walked over to him, pinching Takahiro's nose. He smiled, his arms flapping as he laughed. Ichigo's smile became less playful and more warm, Chiharu putting her hand into her mouth as she smiled, spitting before flapping her arms. Ichigo held her more securely, taking Shiro from Grimmjow when it was obvious he wanted to drink but wasn't because he had him in his arms.

"Go ahead and drink, but you can't come upstairs till you're sober," Ichigo told them, both of them high fiving eachother. Ichigo rolled his eyes, hoping they didn't sober up five days from now.

"I swear, he's older than me by five years but acts like he's five years younger," Shinji grumbled, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"Nnoitra's 26?" Shinji was as old as Ichigo, so for Nnoitra to be five years older was a shock to him. He usually only dated people his age, not older or younger. Shinji nodded as they entered back into the nursery, Shinji sitting down in a rocking chair. Takahiro had an abundance of energy, Shinji playing with his nose and making him laugh up a storm.

"How far along are you?" Ichigo asked, Shinji looking from Takahiro to him. He looked back to Takahiro, letting him grab one of his fingers.

"Three weeks, I haven't had morning sickness yet, which I am grateful for," Shinji told him, Ichigo putting a near asleep Chiharu in her crib. She was tired from the beginning, but he wanted to introduce her to both Shinji and Nnoitra before she fell asleep. She knocked out when her head hit the bed, Ichigo smiling before sitting in a rocking chair with an energetic Shiro.

"I had terrible morning sickness my third week, Grimmjow couldn't tongue kiss me without me puking. Anyway, my sisters are here, but they're still asleep," Ichigo told him, Shinji looking to him with surprise.

"You managed to get them back?" He asked, Ichigo nodding with a smile as he played with Shiro's small hands.

"Grimmjow agreed to take them in. Funny thing is that once they got here my water broke," Ichigo told him, the two laughing it off as Ichigo told him how everybody acted. Shinji's chuckles died away as Takahiro got his attention, Shinji taking in a deep breath.

"What is it like to have a baby?" Shinji asked, Ichigo already knowing the fear he must be feeling. He was scared too when he thought about what it would be like when the labor came. He almost told Grimmjow he didn't want to have them anymore. He was too far along to go back then.

"It hurts, you feel like you're dying." Shinji's nose cringed, Ichigo smiling.

"But's its worth it. To see and hold them after so long, just makes you happy and forget about the pain," Ichigo told him, Shinji's expression becoming one of awe.

"Can you have sex while pregnant?" Shinji asked, Ichigo looking to him. He smirked, looking back to his baby.

"Yeah, I had sex with Grimmjow till about up to my eighth week. But that was because Kenpachi, my doctor told us to stop. I was gonna pop any moment," Ichigo told him, Shinji chuckling as he thought about how Grimmjow must have felt.

"Nnoitra told me Grimmjow is a sex fiend. Guess he wasn't too happy?" Shinji asked, Ichigo laughing at that.

"He was pissed. And, after having these three, Kenpachi said we couldn't have sex for two to three months. Grimmjow almost cried!" They both laughed, Ichigo looking to the door when it was opened. He was about to scold Grimmjow for coming up when he wasn't sober, stopping when he saw Karin and Yuzu.

"Good morning," they greeted, looking to Shinji. Ichigo smiled, nodding his head towards his blonde haired friend.

"This is Shinji, and the dark haired guy downstairs with Grimmjow is Nnoitra, his mate," Ichigo introduced, Shinji waving. Karin and Yuzu walked into the room, waving back and closing the door.

"I'm Karin."

"Yuzu."

Shinji smiled, Takahiro starting to cry when he grabbed Shinji's chest and realized he had none of what he wanted. Ichigo sighed, handing Shinji Shiro while he took Takahiro.

Ichigo had Karin get his blankie, putting it over his shoulder before lifting up his shirt, Takahiro clinging onto his nipple and suckling greedily.

"How did you two meet?" Yuzu asked, Shinji looking to him before back to them. He smirked.

"We worked for the same guy, but do you want to know how I started to work for him?" The two girls nodded eagerly, sitting down in front of him as Shinji told them the story of how he started to work for Byakuya.

It all started with Nnoitra.

Ichigo loved this story, listening himself as he patted Takahiro's butt as he suckled.

Two months before he came to Byakuya's, he met Nnoitra at his job. Shinji had been a secretary at the time for the president of a large company, a construction company that was at the peak of its time. Nnoitra had been one of the top worker's, having just been promoted to assistant manager of the company. Shiro didn't like him and Nnoitra wanted him in his bed that same night. Shinji was assigned to be Nnoitra's secretary by the president, the man wanting Shinji to teach him to do his job to perfection.

"And remember, this entire time I hate him with all of my guts. But now I'm stuck with him for god knows how long and pissed beyond all belief!" Karin and Yuzu laughed, Ichigo smirking as Shinji laughed with them. He at first thought it was horrible, but now he could just brush it off. Shinji left out the parts where he had tried to fuck him in his office, getting him completely naked once. Nnoitra was a master at getting people to undress for him, and even though Shinji hated him, pleasure was pleasure.

The only reason they didn't fuck was because Nnoitra had a meeting and the person was just outside the door.

For a long while Nnoitra continued to corner him and tried to get him to have sex with him. Each time though, Shinji would refuse. One night though, all of the staff went to a party to celebrate a pay raise no one ever expected. It was christmas eve, Shinji dressed in tight black leather pants and a small black shirt. Ichigo only knew that because Orihime had been there and told him about the blonde she met and became friends with that day.. The party had been at Nnoitra's place, and the entire time he was trying to coax Shinji to have sex with him. Shinji refused even when he was drunk, but then they played spin the bottle. Nnoitra almost didn't play, but when he saw Shinji was he got in. Orihime didn't play, instead watching a movie with a girl who was bragging about how manly her lady was. She had been too drunk to care.

The first spin of the bottle was by Shinji, his cheeks becoming a dark shade of red when it landed on Nnoitra. He almost didn't do it but Nnoitra picked him up and sat him in his lap, kissing him in the most erotic way possible.

Karin and Yuzu's noses cringed, but Ichigo knew they would have been more disgusted if they figured out that Nnoitra had practically molested him in front of most of the company. Shinji would have been his if Orihime didn't step in, pulling him from Nnoitra's grasp and having him sit down on the couch to show him a funny part in the movie. Nnoitra had been angry but didn't do anything at first.

Orihime had to leave early when Rukai, her friend, came to pick her up so she could sober up by the morning, Orihime asking Shinji if he wanted to come with her.

Karin and Yuzu leaned in a little, Yuzu biting her thumb nail.

"Did you stay?" Karin asked, Ichigo never seeing her so generally interested in a story. Shinji shook his head, Yuzu relaxing with a sigh.

Shinji left with Orihime, but not before getting another kiss from a horny Nnoitra. Orihime let him stay over at her place, Shinji going to work the next day. He would only have to work half the day then be able to leave because it was christmas, Nnoitra sadly also there. Shinji ignored him most of the time, but an hour before he was able to leave, he was cornered in Nnoitra's office by the devil himself.

"I hadn't been a virgin, but I thought I was again when he pulled me against him by my tie," Shinji told them, Karin smiling a little in disgust and interest.

Shinji was kissed stupid, and because Nnoitra had no meetings and they were practically the only ones there besides a few workers, there was no one around to stop what they could have possibly done. Shinji still had some fight left though and pulled away, pushing him back and telling him that he didn't want to have sex with him. He had heard of his reputation and the last thing he wanted to be was his booty call or latest toy.

Nnoitra used his magic and within a few minutes, Shinji was naked on his desk. Nnoitra knew how to sweet talk anybody out of their clothes, Shinji forgetting for a second about his reputation. They had camera's, and every time before Shinji entered his room, Nnoitra unplugged them, hoping for some action. Shinji didn't learn about this till a few weeks later though. They had sex three times in his office, and when Shinji went home, he was surprised when Nnoitra called him and asked if he could come over.

"Was Nnoitra unloyal when you two got together?" Yuzu asked, Shinji raising a hand.

"Let me tell the story," he laughed, giving Shiro to Ichigo after he put Takahiro to bed.

Nnoitra came over even though Shinji told him he couldn't, and the entire time he tried to coax him into the bedroom. Shinji wasn't having it though, even nearly punching him once when he got on his nerves. Even so though, he didn't kick him out out of common courtesy, and Nnoitra saw this as an invitation. Once again he used his magic, and Shinji was limping the next day.

"I don't like Nnoitra's magic," Karin told Shinji who laughed, Ichigo agreeing with her.

For an entire month, Shinji would refuse him only to succumb to his magic, and when he heard he had sex with the a different employer, he avoided him completely. Nnoitra hunted him down, and when Shinji told him about what he heard, Nnoitra had the nerve to tell him that he should have expected that.

"If he's such a jerk, why are you still with him?" Karin asked, Yuzu nodding. Shinji raised a hand once again, Karin and Yuzu silenced as they waited for him to continue the story.

For another week, Nnoitra tried to get him to sleep with him again. Shinji wouldn't allow himself to succumb to his magic anymore, hearing more rumors of people he had slept with. The second week though, they stopped. Shinji thought maybe he caught a disease, hoping he was happy with his lifeless life. He ran into him again in his office, and Nnoitra cornered him against a wall.

"Now I remind you, the camera's are off. No one can see this," Shinji told them, Karin already hating Nnoitra but still interested in the story. Yuzu felt the same, biting her thumb nail as they waited for him to continue.

Nnoitra tried to use his magic but Shinji pushed him away, telling him it wouldn't work on him after all he did. Nnoitra was confused at first, but when Shinji told him about all of the rumors, he told him that those were all just lies. Shinji couldn't believe him, Nnoitra telling him that the one time was true, but all the rest were lies. He wasn't considered a whore, but to go to bed with him was treated like a trophy. So people made it up.

Shinji couldn't believe him, but he wanted too. They didn't have sex in his office, but that night Nnoitra used his magic to coax him into his bed. Shinji had never felt a higher bliss than he did at that moment.

"Had he been lying?" Karin asked, Shinji sighing as he rocked a little slower in the rocking chair.

"Yes, and I ignored him for a long while because of it. He kept using his magic though and over and over I found myself in his bed. I switched jobs, working with Ichigo at Byakuya's."

Ichigo remembered when he first came, smirking as Shiro's suckles became less forceful as he fell asleep.

Nnoitra wouldn't drop him so easily though, going as far as cornering him in the kitchen when everybody else was asleep. They were doing a project at Byakuya's, extending the kitchen as more workers came in. Nnoitra had stopped all of his antics for him since he claimed he was the best he had but Shinji didn't believe him, the two getting in a big fight that ended with their lips locked. They did it in the kitchen and Shinji's room, almost waking up half of the house. They had been hooked on each other since.

Karin sat back, sighing as Shinji touched a hand to his belly.

"I think you should have made him work harder for it," she told them, Yuzu and Shinji laughing. Ichigo chuckled a little himself, looking to the door when there was a knock. He pursed his lips when he saw Grimmjow open the door, Nnoitra snickering behind him. Ichigo could tell they were both trashed, rolling his eyes as he stood.

"Out, I told you not to come up here till you were sober," he told them both, Nnoitra's low snickers stopping. He popped his head in, a frown on his face.

"I'm a guest, don't you gotta be nice?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, Grimmjow pushing him out and closing the door and heading back downstairs when he saw the anger rise in Ichigo's eyes.

He did not want to deal with that monster anymore than he wanted to wake up at two in the morning.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked, Karin checking her phone.

"Two in the afternoon," she told him, Ichigo sighing as he started to feel tired.

Shiro smirked, looking outside to the car that waited for him.

"Wanna go shopping?"

Author's note: I'll end it here, but I'll continue it in the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24: Blondie Part 2

Chapter 24

Author's note: I wake up at four every morning, vacation or not. Sucks, my mind has an alarm clock that won't shut up.

"Where do you want to go first?" Shinji asked as they sat in Mcdonald's, shoving their faces with food. It was just Ichigo and Shinji, the girls wanting to rather stay with the babies and play with them. Because Ichigo wouldn't be there to feed them, and after buying a breast pump several weeks into his pregnancy, had three sets of three bottles for the triplets. He made sure Grimmjow and Nnoitra moved their partying to the garage so the girls could move around freely.

Ichigo missed his babies a lot, this the first time he had been separated from them for so long in the past four weeks. He wanted to go out with Shinji though, a friend to friend thing to help them both catch up on things.

"I don't know… Have you gone baby shopping yet?" Ichigo asked, Shinji's cheeks turning bright red. He put down his McChicken, clearing his throat. Ichigo knew how he felt, the sudden change a lot for any person. He almost didn't want to go baby shopping at all, but it proved to be a lot more fun than he had expected. He had to know the gender's of course though. Did Shinji not do that yet? Ichigo gasped suddenly, Shinji looking to him sharply with worry as he thought he had started choking.

"Have you figured out how many there are and their genders?" Ichigo asked, Shinji sighing as he ran a hand through his hair in relief and nervousness. He picked up his McChicken but didn't eat it, sighing once again.

"There's three, and their all boys." Ichigo gaped, unbelieving that they actually got the same number. Shinji took a bite of his McChicken, Ichigo grinning as he popped a few fries into his mouth. Shinji wanted fries but couldn't eat them because the taste made him sick, Ichigo taking his so their lunch wouldn't be spoiled.

"What's so bad about having triplets?" Ichigo asked, Shinji sighing as he finished chewing his food.

"Nnoitra wanted a girl." Ichigo's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Shinji frowned, looking away.

"We don't talk about it much, but when we did he always told me he wanted a girl. I didn't really care, but when we learned they were all boys I felt like I let him down." Ichigo frowned, looking down to his fries. He couldn't understand how he felt because he and Grimmjow didn't care about the gender's, but Ichigo knew they both only wanted one. He looked from his food to Shinji, a smirk touching his lips.

"Me and Grimmjow only wanted one kid." Shinji looked to him with a raised eyebrow, obviously pointing out without words that he had three not one. Ichigo chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

"Yachiru, Kenpachi's adopted daughter and assistant wanted me to have five girls. I thought she would throw a fit when we figured out I had two boys and one girl, but do you know what she said when she saw them for the first time?" Ichigo asked, Shinji smiling a little as he saw where he was going with this.

"She loved them all, despite two were boys and you were four girls short," Shinji replied, Ichigo laughing a little with a nod. Shinji relaxed a little, his smile becoming more genuine. Ichigo was glad he could cheer him up, popping a few more fries into his mouth.

"He may not have gotten the girl he wanted, but I bet you he is proud of all three of his sons that he was granted," Ichigo told him, finishing the rest of his fries. They threw away their wrappers, Ichigo rubbing his belly. He had one McChicken but three fries since Shinji got a combo, satisfied with his meal.

"Where's the best place to go baby shopping?" Shinji asked, Ichigo sitting back in the car as he rubbed his belly. He would work off all the fat he probably just gained in his night exercise, sighing as he relaxed fully.

"BabiesRus. I know a girl there that is a pro at baby stuff," Ichigo told him, glad he had met Rangiku when he did.

"Do they have good stuff there?" Shinji asked as the driver drove them to BabiesRus, Ichigo nodding as he buckled up, Shinji doing the same.

"She helped me and Grimmjow find a million things we didn't even think babies needed. We had just planned on buying diapers, clothes, and bottles and be out of there," Ichigo told him, the two laughing at how clueless they had been.

Shinji smiled when they sat in a comfortable silence, something that had been worrying him popping up in his mind. Once he figured out he was pregnant, he wouldn't let Nnoitra touch him anymore. He felt insecure no doubt, but he was also worried about the babies. Would they come too early if he was too rough? Shinji cleared his throat, Ichigo looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is sex… A good thing to do while pregnant?" Ichigo smiled, chuckling softly as he faced his blonde haired friend.

"I researched it, since I was just as hesitant as you. Has your doctor told you not too?" Ichigo asked, Shinji shaking his head. Ichigo nodded, waving his hand in the air like all of his worries should vanish.

"Then you can have sex. The amniotic sac, the thing around the baby is strong, as is your uterine muscles so the baby won't be harmed." Shinji nodded, relaxing a little as he grinned.

"So we could fuck like animals and the baby won't be hurt?" Shinji asked, Ichigo nodding. He chuckled a little, seeing the expression the driver had. He looked like he had lost his virgin ears.

"Yes, but don't let him lay on your stomach. Grimmjow is a heavy motherfucker, and I'm pretty sure Nnoitra is too," Ichigo told him, Shinji nodding, looking out the window as they pulled up in front of BabiesRus. He sighed, Ichigo looking to him with a smile before getting out of the car.

"Come on, the store's not just for viewing purposes," Ichigo told him, Shinji getting out of the car. Shinji walked over to stand by Ichigo, seeing the ring on Ichigo's finger when he waved to somebody. His eyes widened, Ichigo looking to him when he swore he heard him squeal. Shinji had a hand over his mouth, Ichigo confused. He took a step back just incase his morning sickness was kicking in, Shinji pulling his hand away and giggling.

"You're engaged?!" Shinji exclaimed, Ichigo just remembering it himself. He had been so concentrated on Shinji and the kids he had forgot to tell him he and Grimmjow had got engaged. He smirked, raising his hand and showing him the beautiful ring. Shinji's eyes went wide, Ichigo smiling when he looked closer to see if it was real.

"Holy shit that's real," Shinji whispered, Ichigo nodding proudly.

"The date's set… Holy shit it's set just before your ninth week." Ichigo hadn't realized that until now, Shinji's eyes widening. They both swore they were psychic, going inside BabiesRus when they heard the driver sigh in boredom. They would have been irritated too if someone was taking too long, but that was rude. Ichigo thought Byakuya picked better employee's. Or maybe his employee's were used to his fast way of life.

"Where is she?" Ichigo mumbled as he looked for a particular big breasted, orange hair lady. He spotted her coming from the bathroom, Rangiku seeming to notice his presence instantly.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo's eyes widened when she rushed towards him, a lot of people ignoring her rude outburst. They must have thought she was pregnant because of the size of her breasts and couldn't contain her emotions Ichigo nearly suffocating in her hug. His face was planted right in her boobs, Ichigo's tail standing up as he thought he would die.

"Umm… You're suffocating him." The sound of Shinji's voice saved him from his fleshy prison, Ichigo panting as he took a step back. Rangiku grinned, looking to Shinji who took a step so he wouldn't be suffocated. Rangiku giggled, Ichigo straightening himself up.

"Hey Rangiku," he greeted, her bright eyes looking back to him. She giggled, Shinji looking to Ichigo like he couldn't believe this was the girl who he was talking about.

"Rangiku, this is my friend Shinji. He's three weeks pregnant and we need some baby stuff," Ichigo told her, Rangiku gasping in joy. She cleared her throat, Shinji taking another step back when she took a step towards him.

"What's your favorite color?" Shinji looked to Ichigo who nodded, Shinji swallowing thickly.

"Gold." Rangiku looked at his mouth intently, Shinji confused and a tad frightened she would kiss him.

"You have a tongue piercing?" She asked, Shinji nodding once. He seemed to relax a little, rather proud of his tongue piercing. He stuck his tongue out, Rangiku leaning in a little as she looked at the circular ring on his tongue. She grinned, Shinji putting his tongue back inside his mouth when a man walked by.

"Who did that?" She asked, Shinji taking a step toward her as he became less frightened of her gigantic tits.

"I got it done when I was a teenager, got a lot of attention for it," he told her, Rangiku's smile becoming just that much bigger.

"How many do you have?" She asked as they started to walk towards the clothing aisle, Shinji glad he wouldn't be suffocated by her tits. Ichigo had been in shock for a lot longer than Shinji had expected, shivering in fear or disgust, he didn't really know when she touched her boobs against his arm. Shinji knew it wasn't pleasure because he looked like he was going to vomit every time she did it.

"Three boys," Shinji told her, Rangiku clapping her hands in glee. She helped them find all of the clothes, toys, diapers, bottles, cribs, rockers, swings, walkers, etc. It was way too much to fit into the car so Ichigo called Grimmjow who sent them two more cars plus a truck. Ichigo thought he must have been really drunk, Shinji having it all brought to Nnoitra's place after calling and asking him.

They set up the cribs, putting away all of the clothes, bottles, and diapers. It was seven at night now, Ichigo and Shinji going to the mall and buying some things to pamper themselves with. They left in the car at nine, Ichigo as happy as can be.

"When did you move in with Nnoitra?" Ichigo asked, Shinji yawning as he rubbed his eyes as they were driven home.

"When I figured out I was pregnant. Byakuya put me permanently in the kitchen, but he gives me only the day shift now," Shinji told him, Ichigo humming as he thought of how that must have been.

"Is Nnoitra still the assistant manager of the company?" Ichigo asked, Shinji shaking his head.

"The President put him as President. He owns the company now." Ichigo's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, Shinji leaning against him as he started to fall asleep. Ichigo thought Shinji could quit completely and stay home like he did, but unlike him he liked being busy. Ichigo just wanted his home to be spotless and his babies to be safe.

"Stay awake, I'm not carrying you," Ichigo told him, Shinji groaning softly as he started to doze off. Ichigo sighed, taking out his phone. He dialed Grimmjow's number, already knowing it by heart.

"Need more cars?" Ichigo smiled at how quickly he assumed he was a crazy shopping person, snorting softly.

"No, Shinji fell asleep and we're two blocks from the house, have Nnoitra bring him in," Ichigo told Grimmjow who told Nnoitra what he was just told. Ichigo heard him get up, hanging up as they pulled into the driveway. He opened his door, seeing Grimmjow and Nnoitra walk outside. He got out so Nnoitra could get Shinji who was fast asleep, the tall man taking him inside.

"I sent you enough cars to protect the president, what did you buy?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo smirking as his strong arms pulled him into an embrace. He closed his eyes, breathing in his scent. He smelt booze and cigarettes, a frown touching his lips.

"Baby stuff. You smoked?" He asked, Grimmjow letting him go when he heard the displeasure in his voice.

"Yeah, Nnoitra wanted to smoke his last cigarette since Shinji made him give them up. I wanted to smoke one last one, for the old days," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo feeling a little angry. He had children, the last thing he wanted his kids to remember was that their dad smelled like cigarettes.

"Go take a shower," he ordered, Grimmjow frowning as they walked back into the house.

"You gonna take one with me?" Ichigo punched his shoulder, walking towards the stairs only to be pulled into the kitchen, his yelp muffled when Grimmjow put a hand over his mouth as the other went down the front of his pants. His eyes closed as he stroked him, a soft moan escaping his throat.

"Let's get dirty together. How bout it Ichi?"

:::+:::

Shinji woke up when he felt soft sheets replace warm rubber, opening his eyes as he went on full alert. He looked to the face above him, smiling when he saw Nnoitra. He frowned though when he smelled booze and cigarettes, turning away from him.

"Go away," he grumbled, Nnoitra laying down behind him. This room used to be his old room so his entire body actually fit on the bed, Shinji shrugging him off when he put a hand on his shoulder.

"What did I do?" Nnoitra asked, his voice soft but demanding an answer at the same time. Shinji sat up, facing him with a frown.

"I told you not to smoke and you did. You told me you wouldn't get trashed and I could smell the booze from a mile away. So please, go ahead and ask what you did again." Nnoitra sighed when he saw he was furious, sitting up. Shinji faced away from him, Nnoitra touching his hands to his back. Shinji shrugged him off, Nnoitra not letting himself be ignored.

"You know, I like seeing you pregnant." Shinji ignored him, already telling he was trying to use his magic to get him naked so they could fuck and brush off this argument. Shinji wasn't in the mood though, standing up from the bed and facing him.

"Do you think every fucking argument can be solved with your magic!" Shinji asked in a barely restrained voice, Nnoitra smirking.

"Why yes, usually works." Shinji growled in anger, stomping towards the door. He gasped when long arms encircled him, keeping him a few feet away from the door. He was pissed, his bottom lip trembling a little as he tried not to cry out his anger. Nnoitra kissed his cheek, Shinji turning his head away.

"L-Let go of me." He closed his eyes when his voice cracked, angry at himself and Nnoitra. He pulled from his embrace when he kissed his neck, pushing him away angrily.

"You told me you fucking wouldn't! But I guess I can never believe a two faced, lying whore like you!" Nnoitra frowned, Shinji turning away from him as he put his hand to his face. He took in a sharp breath, his legs feeling weak when he just wanted to fall and cry. He was angry at himself for believing he actually told him one truth, and angry at Nnoitra for making up his useless lies.

"Just go away," he growled, crying harder when arms encircled him. He tried to pull away but Nnoitra only held onto him tighter, keeping him in a hug he couldn't escape.

"Let me go," Shinji growled, Nnoitra not speaking to him but only holding him. Shinji tried to get away again but he couldn't, wiping away his tears before looking to Nnoitra's face. He looked down to him, Shinji wiping away the rest of his tears.

"Let me go," he whispered, Nnoitra still not releasing him. Shinji sniffled, his tears finally stopping.

"You're an asshole," he mumbled, Nnoitra smirking.

"I know." Shinji took in a shaky breath, Nnoitra holding onto him a little tighter.

"I'm sorry." Nnoitra's smirk became a grin, the Blondie seeming to have calmed down since he was actually apologizing. He didn't really think he had to know, but he decided to explain to him why he had smoked.

"Grimmjow stopped smoking some years ago. He wanted to smoke one more before Ichigo came back and since you told me to stop, I thought I might as well smoke one last one also." Shinji snorted, Nnoitra kissing his cheek. Shinji turned his head towards him, Nnoitra kissing his lips. Shinji moaned softly when he pried open his lips, his tongue slipping inside. He pulled away from the kiss, Nnoitra slipping a hand into his pants.

"Can we?' Nnoitra husked against his lips, Shinji arching a little with a hiss when he gripped the base of his member.

"In Ichigo's house?" he whispered, Nnoitra biting his bottom lip, Shinji groaning when he pulled on it. He let it go, Shinji fully aroused when his lip slapped back against his gums. He pulled his hand from his pants and turned around, wrapping his arms around his neck as he got to his tippy toes to kiss him. Nnoitra grabbed his ass, missing it deeply and fully prepared to fuck it raw.

Shinji thought over Ichigo's words, wondering if he should go through with this. The doctor said so far he was having a healthy pregnancy, but he was still worried whether or not to go through with this. Nnoitra picked him up, Shinji wrapping his legs around his waist. He pulled away from the kiss to breathe, Nnoitra walking over to the bed as he kissed all over his neck.

Nnoitra could hardly believe this was actually happening, lying Shinji down on the bed. He licked a trail up his neck, Shinji panting as he unbuttoned his pants and started to slip his hand inside.

"Nnoi-!" Shinji arched when he gripped his member, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as he started to stroke him. He didn't know why but every touch of his finger's or lips against his skin had him feeling lost in a sea of pleasure, his body sensitive all over. He grabbed his wrist, crying out when he gripped his member tightly before stroking him again. Nnoitra kissed him to silence him, Shinji closing his eyes tight as he tried not to cum too early, Nnoitra slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Shinji's eyes snapped open, arching against him as he suddenly came with a scream into his mouth. Nnoitra pulled his hand from his pants, rising up and looking down to Shinji who was panting beneath him with lidded eyes. Nnoitra grinned, Shinji's cheeks becoming a deep shade of red. He looked away from him, Nnoitra leaning down and licking a trail up his neck, Shinji hissing when he bit him.

"Missed me?" Nnoitra whispered into his ear, licking the soft inner shell. Shinji's tail wrapped around Nnoitra's thigh, Shinji feeling less hot when he rose up. Nnoitra took off his shirt, Shinji closing his eyes when he leaned down, placing his hands on either side of his head.

"Why so willing now?" He asked even though he didn't really care, Shinji opening his eyes and looking to him. He closed his eyes when he grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. Shinji felt vulnerable and loved it, Nnoitra leaning down and nipping his chin. Shinji's breath hitched, Nnoitra grinning.

"Get on your knees." Shinji opened his eyes when he let go of his wrists, Nnoitra moving back onto his calves. Shinji let his head fall back onto the bed, feeling too dizzy to do much else. He reached his hands down, pulling down his zipper. He pushed off his pants, kicking them off before dropping them onto the floor. He felt the cold air waft over his legs, Shinji rising up onto his knees and looking to Nnoitra who grinned down at him.

"You want it bad don't you?" Nnoitra asked, Shinji rolling his eyes. He touched his hand to his shirt, Nnoitra moving closer and moving his hands down to the bed. Shinji felt like he was going to die as he drowned in pleasure when Nnoitra kissed his neck, gasping when he bit down on his flesh. Nnoitra unbuttoned his shirt slowly as he distracted him with his teeth and tongue, touching a hand to his stomach.

Shinji shivered, Nnoitra pulling off his shirt. Shinji opened his eyes, not even remembering him touching his shirt. He gasped when he slid a hand down his back, Shinji arching against him when he grabbed his ass.

"Ima make you scream," Nnoitra whispered into his ear, Shinji clinging to his shoulders as he slapped his ass. His claws extended, Shinji pressing his face against his neck as he slipped a hand between his ass cheeks.

"Y-You can't! The babies!" Shinji gasped as he teased his opening, his head tilting back as he moaned breathlessly. Nnoitra grinned against his shoulder, looking to his ass that swallowed up his hand so beautifully.

"Then you better try staying quiet." Shinji arched against him when he pushed his finger inside, Nnoitra kissing his lips. Shinji ran his claws down his back, Nnoitra hissing softly from the pain. He pushed his finger deeper, Shinji gasping as he tried to keep himself quiet. Nnoitra pushed in two more fingers, his body too tight to fit it all. He worked them in slowly though, Shinji jolting when he pushed them deep. He moaned loudly, putting a hand over his mouth.

Nnoitra tried to put in a fourth finger, Shinji arching against him as his body was stretched to its limit. He curved his fingers, Shinji's head falling back as he cried out his pleasure. Nnoitra grinned when he covered his mouth, his eyes lidded as he rested against him with a shiver.

"Just do it already," Shinji groaned, Nnoitra wanting it just as bad.

Nnoitra was big, wide and long. Shinji moaned when he pushed his fingers deep before pulling them out, Nnoitra laying him down. Shinji looked to Nnoitra as he loomed above him, making sure he didn't lay on his stomach. Nnoitra lined himself up, Shinji gripping the sheets as his heart pounded in his chest when he felt his heat against his entrance.

His eyes snapped open suddenly when he felt vomit rise up into his throat. He pushed him away, running to the bathroom attached to the room. Nnoitra was confused since they were so close, his frown becoming one of disgust when he heard retching. He laid back with a sigh, rubbing his face with his clean hand.

So much for getting some ass.

Author's note: So hot… Then drowned with water! Haha!


	25. Chapter 25: Blondie Part 3

Chapter 25

Author's note: Sorry I didn't post yesterday, was busy.

Ichigo sighed at the vomit on the ground, Shinji upstairs asleep. His morning sickness had kicked in, the poor blonde not able to reach the bathroom in time to empty his stomach. Ichigo wasn't angry at him, not having been able to reach the bathroom either a few times himself. Grimmjow was trying to be understanding to not piss him off, but he refused to clean it up. Nnoitra was keeping Shinji comforted, so Ichigo was left with the job. He mopped, scrubbed the floor, then sprayed some air freshener.

He breathed in, suddenly feeling tired. He sighed, putting all of his cleaning supplies away. His sister's were asleep, the time only six in the morning. He wouldn't make them clean it up anyway, not wanting to wake his little sisters to do something he could have done. He rubbed his eyes, sighing again when he heard all three of the babies cry. He went upstairs, stopping when Grimmjow called him to their room. He ignored his call, going to his crying babies.

He opened the door, seeing Nnoitra standing next to Chiharu's crib. His tail stood up a little, Nnoitra looking to him over his shoulder.

"She has Grimmjow's face." Ichigo's tail went back down when he remembered Shinji told him Nnoitra always wanted a daughter, Chiharu no longer crying as Nnoitra pressed a finger against her cheek. She looked to him, reaching her hands up for him to pick her up. Nnoitra did, Ichigo walking over and picking up Takahiro, soothing Shiro so he would stay calm till it would be his time to feed.

"She has Grimmjow's eyes, but my nose," Ichigo told Nnoitra as he got Takahiro's blanket, sitting down in a rocking chair. Nnoitra smirked, Ichigo looking to the patch over his eye. He looked back to Takahiro as he got him ready to feed. He relaxed when he latched onto his nipple, making sure the blanket hid his chest.

"Why do you wear an eyepatch?" Ichigo asked as he started to rock in the rocking chair, Shiro sucking on his finger as he waited to be fed. Chiharu looked at Nnoitra like she was trying to figure out who he was, Nnoitra's smirk becoming a small smile.

"I was working on this house when a pipe fell down from the ceiling. Almost went straight through my head." Ichigo winced, Nnoitra chuckling.

"Believe me, it didn't hurt as much as it sounds." Ichigo rolled his eyes, patting Takahiro's butt as he thought of closing his eyes. He kept an eye on Nnoitra and his baby girl he held, his body only wanting to sleep. He was curious though, never knowing Nnoitra had made this house.

"I'm guessing the ceilings are so high because you based the house on your size?" Ichigo asked, Nnoitra smirking as he laid Chiharu back in her crib. Her face scrunched as she started to cry, Nnoitra running his hands through her hair. It soothed her, Ichigo frowning as he looked back to Takahiro whose suckles were only becoming stronger, not weaker.

"Yeah, it would suck if I made it small and no one could get in." This time it was Ichigo's turn to smirk, the first change in expression he had all day. He sighed, resting back as he let himself relax. He didn't fully trust Nnoitra around his children yet, but right now he seemed to fit in just fine. His head started to throb, Ichigo frowning as he opened his eyes. He turned sharply, sneezing into his shoulder. Takahiro wouldn't unlatch though, Ichigo sneezing again when his nose itched. He rubbed his eyes, Nnoitra looking to him with a frown.

"Getting sick?" Nnoitra asked, Ichigo shaking his head. He sneezed again though, his head aching even more. He shook it off though, glad when he felt Takahiro's suckles become weaker. He sat back, keeping his eyes closed as he sighed.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, taking Takahiro off of his nipple when his suckles became weak. He pulled down his shirt before taking the blanket off, opening his eyes.

"Hey, can you take him and change his diaper?" Ichigo asked, Nnoitra raising an eyebrow. Ichigo sighed, already seeing he had no experience in that field.

"You're about to have three kids, but don't know how to change a diaper?" Ichigo asked, Nnoitra frowning. Ichigo got up, placing Takahiro down on the small gated table near his crib. He waved Nnoitra over, showing him how to change a diaper.

"What are you two doing?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Shinji standing in the doorway, his expression pulled down into a frown. Ichigo looked to Takahiro when he slapped his hand, the little boy laughing when he grabbed his fingers.

"I'm teaching Nnoitra how to change a diaper. He's an idiot," Ichigo told Shinji, physically feeling him relax. He knew he had a hard time trusting Nnoitra after everything he did, but he knew for a fact that the last thing he would be able to do was seduce him into taking off his clothes. Grimmjow had done it enough times that Ichigo actually learned to avoid him when he saw lust in his eyes.

"Gonna make him change Shiro's?" Shinji asked as Ichigo put a hyper Takahiro in his crib, Nnoitra keeping him distracted so he wouldn't cry. When Chiharu saw this though she started to cry, wanting his attention. Shinji walked over when he saw Nnoitra looked a tad lost, not even sure how to deal with more than one baby. Shinji picked up Chiharu, rocking her gently as he cooed softly down to her. She smiled, closing her eyes when he kissed her nose. She laughed, grabbing his face and giving him a sloppy kiss onto his nose.

Ichigo sneezed again as he breastfed Shiro, rubbing his eyes as he tried to make the ache behind his eyes go away. It wasn't happening though, Shinji looking to him when he sneezed again.

"Are you getting sick?" Shinji asked, Ichigo shaking his head as he rested back. He wiped his temples, Shiro whining against his nipple. Ichigo looked down to him through a small hole in the blanket over his shoulder, Shiro kicking out his feet. Ichigo patted his butt, Shiro relaxing. Ichigo snorted, already seeing he was going to be a spoiled brat. He relaxed, looking to Shinji when he felt eyes on him.

"What?" He asked, Shinji looking to him with a frown on his face. He walked over, touching the back of his hand to his forehead. Ichigo rolled his eyes, Shinji pulling his hand away.

"You're hot. Ichigo, you're sick." Ichigo frowned as Shiro's suckles became weaker.

"I'll go see Kenpachi tomorrow. I'm fine, really," Ichigo tried to persuade him, Shinji frowning as he looked to the door when it was opened. The girls were awake, peaking inside to check up on the babies.

Ichigo sneezed.

:::+:::

Ichigo sighed as he sat in the doctor's office that same day, able to get in an appointment at eleven o'clock. He didn't think he was that important, Shinji and Nnoitra sitting there with him. Nnoitra was just there to be there, but Shinji was there because he was worried about his health, wanting to make sure he was alright.

Ichigo sneezed again, saying thank you when an elderly lady said bless you. He didn't feel cold and he wasn't shaking, his body feeling a tad sluggish but fine. His head hurt though and he couldn't stop sneezing. He rubbed his temples, hissing softly when he felt a sharp pain run through his skull.

"How bad do you think it is?" Shinji asked, Ichigo sighing as he sat back. He stretched out his legs, breathing deeply.

"Not as bad as I think," Ichigo mumbled, relaxing with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes, Shinji grabbing his arm and putting it down to his lap.

"Stop rubbing your eyes, they're getting red," he told him, Ichigo blinking them instead. He sighed, looking to the nurse when she called his name. He was measured and weighed, placed in a room to wait for Kenpachi.

"So, what does Kenpachi look like?" Shinji asked as Ichigo laid down on the bed, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"Well, I got scared the first time I saw him." Shinji raised an eyebrow, Ichigo sitting up quickly and catching a pink blob that made Shinji jump a little in surprise. Yachiru giggled, Ichigo smiling as she hugged his neck.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" She asked, Ichigo feeling his nose itch. He turned his head away, sneezing into his elbow.

"That doesn't sound good." Kenpachi finally walked into the room. Shinji's eyes went wide while Nnoitra just raised an eyebrow, Kenpachi looking to them both.

"Grimmjow's at home with the kids?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo nodding. He sneezed again after introducing them, Kenpachi lifting Yachiru off his lap.

"What are your symptoms?" Kenpachi asked as he sat down on his stool, Ichigo sneezing again.

"Ichi's got a cold!" Yachiru exclaimed, Ichigo not for sure if that was worth celebrating.

"I feel sluggish, my head hurts, and I can't stop sneezing," Ichigo told him, Kenpachi chuckling as he stood. He took his temperature, checked his ears and mouth. He also took his blood pressure, Shinji and Nnoitra just watching him work.

"Yachiru was right, its mainly the common cold," Kenpachi told him, Ichigo biting his lip.

"Can I still breastfeed?" He asked as Kenpachi talked to Yachiru about whether or not to give him some medication. Kenpachi looked to him with a grin, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"Yes, the cold's not transferred through breast milk. Do eat some soup though and drink lots of tea and water. You're throats starting to swell."

Shinji ran out of the room, Ichigo already knowing where he was headed. His point was proven when he heard retching.

"He's three months pregnant," Ichigo told Kenpachi, Nnoitra leaving out the room to comfort his distressed mate. Ichigo sighed, feeling he could ask him what had been on his mind since he made this appointment.

"Kenpachi, when can me and Grimmjow… Have sex again?" Yachiru gasped, Kenpachi grinning again. Ichigo blushed, Kenpachi closing the door.

"I would say not for another month or so. Do you want me to check you and see if you're healed?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo looking to the wall. He wanted to say yes because the need was killing him, but he also wanted to say no. He sighed, eventually agreeing. Kenpachi had Yachiru tell Nnoitra and Shinji that he was taking him to a different room. Ichigo laid back against the chair like bed, a thin cloth pulled over his legs as Kenpachi checked to see if he was fit for sex.

"I would say you're mostly healed." Kenpachi stood up, taking off his gloves. Ichigo relaxed, the feeling having made him a tad jumpy. It was foreign and weird, but he knew it had to be done. He put on his pants, not really caring if Kenpachi saw his private parts since he just inspected him.

"What does this mean?" Ichigo asked, Kenpachi writing something down on his clipboard. He raised an eyebrow, Ichigo asking him again when he saw he didn't catch it the first time.

"Give it another week or so. You must have ripped less than I thought you did," Kenpachi told him, Ichigo looking to the door when there was a knock. When Kenpachi said the person could come in, Ichigo once again caught a pink ball. Shinji and Nnoitra stayed by the door, Nnoitra looking to Kenpachi who stared back. Shinji walked over to Ichigo, smiling a little.

"All good?" He asked, Ichigo nodding.

"Is Ichigo better?" Yachiru asked, Ichigo feeling his nose itch again. He sneezed, Yachiru's ears going back a little.

"Guess not."

:::+:::

"Do you like it?" Shinji arched when Nnoitra slid his hand down his stomach, panting as he laid down on the bed. He could hardly open his eyes, Nnoitra having used his magic to get him undressed. He could hardly care at that moment, his breath hitching when he grabbed his inner thigh.

"Yess," Shinji hissed, gripping the sheets when he slid his hand up his thigh and slid his fingers over his erect member. It was torture, Shinji arching with a gasp when he slid his hand down to his opening. He bit back a moan when he teased him with light touches, Shinji whimpering softly when he got down to his knees.

"What are you goi-!" Shinji's eyes snapped open and he arched with a moan when Nnoitra licked his opening, Nnoitra keeping his hips arched as he delved his tongue inside. Shinji panted as he tried to control his sounds, wanting to do nothing but scream and beg for him to fuck him. He spread his legs wider, moaning when he gripped his thighs with a bruising force.

"Nnoi…" Shinji whispered, his head digging into the bed when he slid his tongue up his opening and over his balls. He panted when he rose up, his entire body on fire.

"You're evil," Shinji whispered, Nnoitra smirking as he got onto the bed. Shinji turned to face him, Nnoitra moving his leg up and over his shoulder. Shinji felt weak, Nnoitra kissing down his thigh. Shinji arched with a cry when he bit down near his groin, squirming as he sucked and nibbled on his flesh. He put a hand over his mouth, moaning loudly when he probed his opening with the tip of his finger. He wanted to pull away but couldn't, his member aching between his legs but ignored as Nnoitra took to his thigh.

"Nnoi!" Shinji gasped when he pushed the finger in deep, a mock orgasm shocking Shinji alive. He panted as he pulled away, Nnoitra gently putting in another finger as he stretched him.

"Am I still evil?" Nnoitra asked, Shinji panting as he concentrated on the pleasure his fingers caused. He didn't even hear him speak, arching when his fingers brushed against his prostate. He bit his lip but a small moan escaped, Nnoitra taking his fingers out when he couldn't wait any longer.

It was three in the afternoon and everybody was sleeping but them, Nnoitra rising over Shinji's body, holding his own weight. Shinji was panting, too weak to even form words.

"How bad do you want it?" Nnoitra asked as he lined himself up, Shinji turning his head away with a gasp as he started to push in. It hurt but he didn't care, Nnoitra straining not to lose control as he sunk deep into his mate. He groaned softly, Shinji moaning beneath him.

"How bad?" Nnoitra whispered into his ear, Shinji biting his bottom lip.

His morning sickness had calmed down for now, Shinji quick to claim what he had failed to obtain the night before. He usually wasn't that horny, but lately all he wanted was sex. He guessed it was a pregnancy thing, but he didn't really care, only wanting the need sated.

He wrapped his arms around Nnoitra's neck, arching against him when he pulled out then thrusted back in. He whimpered, his body feeling like it was singing as they finally came together. Nnoitra kept himself up in an almost push up position, wanting to watch him from above. Shinji didn't really care, moaning loudly when he thrusted in harder.

"Sshh," Nnoitra whispered, Shinji whimpering softly. He couldn't open his eyes, only wanting to feel what he was doing. He loved every second of it, his head digging into the bed when Nnoitra sped up. Nnoitra kissed his lips when he was loud once again, not wanting to wake up the kids. He knew Ichigo was having a hard time with them, and the last thing he wanted to do was make him do more work. He experienced it first hand and didn't like it.

"Nnoi!" Shinji gasped against his lips, Nnoitra speeding up as he strived to make Shinji cum.

"Like that?" Nnoitra whispered into his ear, Shinji moaning softly. Nnoitra kissed him again, enjoying how his body clung to his. He loved his tight heat, loved the way he would moan his name. He kissed his lips again, Shinji slipping his hands into his hair. He accidentally took off his eyepatch, Shinji opening his eyes.

When he first saw the scar along his eye, he had felt pity. Now though, he only felt love for it. It was a long diagonal line across his eye which was stitched shut, only a scar left behind. Shinji dropped the eyepatch to the ground, clinging to him when he pressed against that spot inside him.

"Nnoi!" He nearly screamed, Nnoitra kissing his lips as it was obvious he gave up on being quiet. He thrusted harder, aiming for that spot. Shinji arched against him with a loud moan, Nnoitra groaning softly as he felt him clench around him tighter. He pulled away from the kiss, gritting his teeth as he got close to cumming but stopped himself.

"Don't stop," Shinji moaned, Nnoitra growling softly as he sped up his thrusts. He kissed Shinji again, hardening his thrusts just that much more. Shinji grabbed his hair tightly near his skull, throwing his head back with a whimper as he came suddenly. Nnoitra panted above him as he continued to thrust even though he was going soft, having came when Shinji clenched around him tight enough that he could barely move.

Nnoitra placed his head on his shoulder, panting as he stopped thrusting and pulled out. He continued to hold his own weight for a little while longer, turning them onto their sides so he could lay down. He relaxed with a deep sigh, Shinji panting next to him. Nnoitra was ready for sleep, his eyebrow hiking up when Shinji reached a hand down and grabbed his soft member and started to stroke him.

"More," he panted against his jaw, Nnoitra grinning as already he started to hike back up.

He would forever remember this day.

Author's note: Nnoitra finally got his ass that he been wanting. And then some.


	26. Chapter 26: Lesbian Girlfriend

Chapter 26

Author's note: Sorry for not updating these past few days, it's has been super hectic. I have three days off though and will try my hardest to entertain you with my stories in the meantime!

"Bye Shinji!" Ichigo waved as his car drove off, Grimmjow standing next to him. He no longer smelled like cigarettes, and neither did Nnoitra after a long shower. At least, that was what Shinji told him before they left. Ichigo sighed, already missing his blonde friend. He headed back inside though when he heard crying from upstairs, Grimmjow following him and pulling him into an embrace.

"I talked to Kenpachi this morning," Grimmjow whispered into his ear, the sensitive appendage twitching away from his warm breath. Ichigo didn't really care at that moment, only wanting to comfort his crying children. His sister's were gone at a friend's house so Ichigo had no one to calm them till he got there. He understood Grimmjow wanted to have sex, but right now wasn't the time.

"Grimmjow, the kids are crying," Ichigo told him if it wasn't obvious enough, trying to pull away from him when the cries only got louder. Grimmjow wouldn't let him go though, kicking the front door close with the back of his foot.

"Want to now?"

Maternal instincts, hormones, and anger rose up into Ichigo's mouth, words he knew he should have never said escaping his lips.

"Grimmjow stop! You're no better than Renji!" Grimmjow's embrace loosened, Ichigo storming away from him as he jogged up the stairs to his crying babies. Grimmjow stood where Ichigo had left him, his eyes wide in disbelief and anger. He walked up the stairs, pushing open the nursery door and seeing Ichigo holding Shiro as he tried to calm Chiharu also. Takahiro was in his rocker asleep, Grimmjow taking in a deep breath.

He didn't want to argue in front of the kids so instead went to their room, knowing Ichigo would follow him there to talk. He was angry, at Ichigo and that disrespectful red head. He couldn't stay mad at Ichigo for being angry at him, he had heard the babies crying but he wanted it bad. He understood his error in that.

But comparing him to that low life that couldn't commit to his own marriage?

Grimmjow felt like punching something but controlled himself, standing up and heading to the bathroom. He stopped when he heard the bedroom door open, looking over his shoulder to Ichigo. His anger rose up like a tidal wave, a frown pulling down at his lips as he turned to face a frowning Ichigo.

"Did you seriously have to do that Grimmjow? Did you not hear them crying?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes. He had saw his mistake. But it was obvious Ichigo had yet to see his.

"You compared me to that low life piece of shit?" Grimmjow growled, Ichigo crossing his arms over his chest.

"All he cared about was sex. It was obvious that was all you cared about too," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow wanting to walk over and slap him. He didn't though, not wanting to be a repeat of his worthless mother. From what Ichigo was saying though, he already was.

"I heard them crying. I realize my goddamned mistake Ichigo. But, you don't ever compare me to that worthless piece of shit!" Grimmjow was trying to control his voice but it rose a tad higher than he wanted it too, Grimmjow able to see Ichigo was becoming only more pissed off. He wanted to just walk away, didn't even want to deal with this bull crap. He had been called a slut, a greedy bastard, a worthless asshole, and instead of letting it get to him, he made himself better to prove them wrong.

To be compared to Renji?

That was the lowest he had ever been. And he didn't like it.

Ichigo didn't seem to notice that what he had said was the worst thing he could say to Grimmjow, taking a few steps forward and closing the bedroom door so they wouldn't wake the kids.

"All you cared about in the beginning was sex. You obviously didn't change much since even now that's all you care about." Ichigo's voice was calm but his eyes were heated, Grimmjow wanting to just leave the room and end this conversation here. He took a step towards Ichigo though, seething about the fact that he had to bring up things like that after he confessed everything to him.

"Say's the one who begged for it!" Ichigo's eyes widened, Grimmjow taking a few steps forward.

"I was a fucking asshole, there's no doubt about that. But don't act like you didn't beg for it!" Grimmjow snapped, Ichigo walking up to him and getting in his face.

"You say don't compare you to Renji, but from actions alone I could already tell. You're no goddam different!"

Grimmjow leaned down, getting in his face.

"Don't you dare compare me to him," he growled in his face, Ichigo pushing him away.

"Why?! Give me one damn reason why?! The babies were crying and all you wanted to do was fuck! Forgive me, but you don't sound any different than him!" Grimmjow was seething, Ichigo turning away from him and walking over to the door.

"By the way, when I was at Orihime's, I would have went back with Renji instead of your over pompous ass."

It was a lie, and Ichigo didn't realize how deep it hit until a hand went over his head and slammed the partially open door close. Grimmjow was standing right behind him, Ichigo feeling the tension and anger radiating off him in waves. Ichigo turned around sharply, looking up to him with narrowed eyes.

"I admitted everything to you. I humiliated myself and goddamned loved you. But even so, you would rather go back to the man that started all of this shit? Who didn't give a shit about you? If he had married you, who do you think he would have cheated on you with?" Ichigo frowned, Grimmjow's eyes narrowed down at him. Ichigo wanted to say something but couldn't, Grimmjow slowly moving away from him.

"Go ahead and go back to him. I'm done Ichigo." Ichigo moved away when he opened the door, just watching as he walked down the stairs, losing him when he walked half way down.

He didn't know what to do, his anger not allowing him to go after him and tell him that he didn't want to leave. He slammed the door close, hearing Grimmjow slam the front door close. He punched the wall, angry at the world at that moment. He slammed open the door, walking to the nursery and getting his phone. He picked up Chiharu when she started to cry, opening his phone and calling Orihime. It went straight to voicemail, Ichigo calling Shinji instead. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Shinji I want to call off the wedding." Shinji had been panting like he was doing a hard exercise, but he gasped in shock when he heard what he had said. Ichigo heard Nnoitra mumble something, wanting to just punch a wall again. He held Chiharu though who was slowly falling asleep in his arms. He sat in the rocking chair to see if it would help with his nerves, Shinji hissing for Nnoitra to get off of him.

"Holy shit, Ichigo why? What happened?" Shinji asked worriedly, Ichigo realizing he had probably interrupted their sex time. He didn't honestly give a shit at that moment, just needing to vent.

"Grimmjow said we're over," Ichigo told him, Shinji gasping, Ichigo hearing Nnoitra grumble about dumb red heads and hot headed blue heads. Ichigo rolled his eyes, Shinji telling him to shut up.

"Ichigo what happened for him to say that?" Shinji asked, Ichigo not even wanting to say. He decided to anyway, Chiharu crying again from hunger. Ichigo told him to wait a second, fixing her in his arms so he could breast feed her. He got up and got her blanket, putting it over his shoulder. He led her to his nipple, resting back as she started to feed.

"You left and Grimmjow instantly wanted to fuck. The babies were crying and I told him they were but he ignored them like an idiot. I told him he was no different then Renji." Shinji was quiet for a long second, Ichigo calming down a little when Chiharu whimpered softly.

"Ichigo, you compared him to Renji?" Shinji asked, Ichigo feeling a tad angry again that he had the nerve to ask that after he just told him.

"Yes, he acted just like him. Cared about nothing but fucking me! His babies were crying and he didn't care!" Ichigo snapped, looking to Takahiro when he whimpered softly. He quieted himself, looking to the floor.

"Ichigo, you need to calm down," Shinji told him, Ichigo wanting to just throw his phone.

"Whatever," Ichigo grumbled, calming down just a little when he looked to Chiharu when she touched a hand to his chest. She hummed softly, Ichigo sighing softly.

"I'm calm." Shinji sighed himself, Ichigo holding the phone against his ear with his shoulder, touching Chiharu's cheek with a finger. She closed her eyes, grabbing his hand before opening her eyes again and looking to his face. She hummed again, Ichigo smiling a little.

"Ichigo, as a best friend, I can only tell you the truth. Comparing Grimmjow to Renji was low." Ichigo frowned, wondering which side he was on right now.

"Renji was married and fucked with not only your body but also your feelings. He was a low scum no offense." Ichigo rolled his eyes again, but he knew that was true.

"Shinji, he obviously is no different than from how he was before. He acted like low scum an-"

"And he made you the happiest I ever seen you, gave you three little angels, and treats with the utmost respect. Renji did none of that." Ichigo was angry that he was backing up Grimmjow, the blonde not knowing how much of an asshole he could be. His anger was slowly being brung back down though, Ichigo looking to the floor as he tried not to think over it.

"Sure he was an ass for doing that, but that was low Ichigo. You can be as mad as you want to be, I don't give a shit. That was an ultimate low."

Ichigo wanted to cry, the situation truly hitting him. He looked down to the ring on his finger, looking away from it to Chiharu's face.

"He didn't care and it pissed me off," Ichigo told him, Shinji sighing.

"I know. Everybody makes mistakes Ichigo. Nnoitra has done some messed up shit, and I've compared him to a lot of people, but I never tried compared him to an ex. Plus, Renji only wanted your body because your a good fuck." Ichigo laughed softly, tears burning his eyes. He took in a deep breath, a tear falling.

"I hate you," he grumbled, Chiharu hitting his chest with a slobbery hand. Ichigo looked back to her face, Chiharu whimpering softly.

"Call him and apologize, Ichigo. Sure he was an ass, but you won't ever get anything done in life if you just give up when you get into an argument."

Ichigo knew what he was saying was true, wiping away a tear.

"What do I say? He said we're over," Ichigo told him, Shinji snorting.

"I don't know, tell him you'll suck his dick. It ain't my job to tell you that shit." Ichigo smiled, thanking him before hanging up. He wiped his eyes again, putting Chiharu to bed after she finished drinking and he changed her diaper. Ichigo was trying to stall as much as he could, feeling Grimmjow should apologize, not him.

He sat down in the kitchen, looking at his phone with his chin resting on his palm. He wanted this to be over, Ichigo sighing as he got up. He cooked himself something to eat, sitting down with some cookies. He didn't eat them though, Grimmjow favoring them more than he did. He put his hands over his face, taking in a deep breath as he thought everything over. He split his finger's, looking at his phone. He picked it up, putting in Grimmjow's number. He stopped, his finger hovering over the call button. He frowned, going over if he should do it once again.

He pressed the call button, putting the phone to his ear. It rang a few times, Ichigo just about to hang up when it was picked up. He froze, his lips sealed shut.

"Who is this?" Ichigo frowned at the woman's voice that answered.

"Who is this?"

The girl scoffed, Ichigo feeling his anger rise up again.

"Grimm baby's girl friend sugar. Who is this?"

He narrowed his eyes, hanging up the phone. He threw his phone, hearing it shatter. He threw the plate of cookies, the cookies and pieces of it shattering onto the floor. He sat down with a small gasp as he started to cry.

Grimmjow wasn't joking when he said it was over. It was really over. Ichigo took in a sharp breath, placing his head on the table. He cried hard, angry at himself and Grimmjow. He knew what he had said was harsh, but he didn't expect Grimmjow to just up and leave like that. Let alone go fuck some random girl. Ichigo cried harder, stopping when he heard one of the babies crying.

He cleaned up the mess he had made, forgetting his phone downstairs. He went upstairs and breastfed Takahiro and Shiro, putting them both to bed. He took a shower, wanting to drink some alcohol. He didn't though, knowing his babies would get it too. He sighed as he sat in his old room, looking to his closet. He rose up to his feet, walking to his closet and opening it. A bag sat there, Ichigo swallowing thickly.

He didn't want to stay. Right now he wanted to just run away.

He reached for it, stopping when he heard the front door open.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo's ears fell back against his head when he heard Grimmjow's voice, closing his closet and rushing to his bathroom. He closed and locked it, keeping the light off so he wouldn't know where he was. This was childish and he knew it, but he couldn't face him at that moment. He heard him call his name but didn't respond, hearing him head upstairs. He heard him enter into his room, Ichigo putting a hand over his mouth. He guessed he heard his crying he was trying to muffle, Ichigo closing his eyes when he heard him stop in front of the bathroom door.

"Ichigo please come out." Ichigo shook his head, wiping away his tears.

"Go back to your girlfriend!" He snapped, unbelieving he had actually thought to apologize to him. Grimmjow pounded against the door, Ichigo flinching a little away from it.

"Ichigo I swear I wasn't fucking her! She's not my girlfriend, she's a goddamned lesbian for fuck's sake!" Grimmjow tried to convince him, Ichigo closing his eyes as he pressed his hand harder against his mouth. He took in a sharp breath, Grimmjow's voice softer when he spoke again.

"I was sleeping when you called, Ichi. I had told her what you told me and she was trying to make you feel like shit for hurting my feelings," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo covering his ears. He knew how easy he had convinced him last time to forgive, not wanting to go through that again.

"Stop lying to me!" He snapped, biting his trembling bottom lip so he wouldn't cry to loud. Grimmjow slid down the door, Ichigo opening his eyes when he heard him sigh.

"Ichio, I swear I'm not lying. Yeah I was mad at you, yeah I told you it was over. But god damn it baby I would never do something like that to you!" Ichigo didn't want to believe him, crying a tad louder than he wanted too. Grimmjow knocked on the door once, Ichigo facing away from it.

"Please, Ichigo. Please open the door." Ichigo didn't answer him, crying harder against his hands.

"I hate you!" Ichigo hissed, punching the floor as he sat up. He turned on the light, kicking the door.

"I fucking hate you!" He screamed, Grimmjow quiet for a second.

"Wanna open the door and say that to my face?" Ichigo was so angry he did, Grimmjow standing right in front of the door. Ichigo wanted to punch him but didn't, pointing a finger at him.

"I hate you! I hate that bitch! And I hate-!" Ichigo was stopped mid sentence when Grimmjow grabbed him and pulled him forward, his lips touching his. Ichigo blinked before is surprise turned into anger, trying to push away. Grimmjow held onto him though, Ichigo fisting his hands in his shirt as he tried not to let it get to him. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss, Ichigo turning his head away from him and pushing against his shoulders.

"Let go of me!" He snapped, yelping when Grimmjow lifted him up and walked over to the bed. He yelped when he was dropped onto it, trying to scurry away only to be pinned down. Grimmjow loomed over him, Ichigo trying to escape but not able too.

"I fucking hate you!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow keeping him pinned down until he lost all of his energy. Ichigo panted, his head turned away so he wouldn't have to look at his face.

"Let go of me," Ichigo growled, Grimmjow not releasing him. Ichigo looked to him sharply when he told him no, Grimmjow looking down at him with calm eyes.

"You're a stubborn idiot," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo frowning. Grimmjow leaned down, Ichigo turning his head away.

"Get off of me," Ichigo hissed, Grimmjow only straddling his hips. Ichigo stayed still, Grimmjow leaning down close.

"I understand my mistake earlier, I forgive you for comparing me to Renji, I don't give a shit anymore. But, I swear to you that girl was only a friend." Ichigo was panting through his nose, wanting to punch Grimmjow when he pressed his face into the crook of his neck. He didn't want to be touched by him, smelling the faint smell of perfume on him.

"Ichigo, I swea-"

"Swear what! Swear you won't be a fucking slut! You already fucking are!" Instead of getting angry at him, Grimmjow kissed his skin, Ichigo struggling a little. Grimmjow continued to hold him down, Ichigo's anger slowly coming down the more he kissed his skin. He closed his eyes, Grimmjow slowly letting go of Ichigo's wrists. He didn't try to move, Grimmjow continuing to kiss his skin. Ichigo shivered, Grimmjow flicking his tongue against his flesh.

He pinned down Ichigo when he tried to escape, Ichigo growling softly.

"Go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone!" Ichigo snapped, angry that he could control his body the way he was. Grimmjow kissed the underside of his chin, Ichigo trying not to arch in please when he nipped his jaw line.

"She's not my girlfriend Ichigo. Her name is Soifon and the last thing she wants is my dick." Ichigo opened his eyes, Grimmjow lifting up so he was looking down at him. Ichigo frowned up at him, Grimmjow frowning down at him.

"Soifon has been my best friend since I left my dad's household. She let me stay with her till I got back on my feet. She's the most perverted lesbian I know and only wants one girl, and last time I checked I was a man." Ichigo wanted to slap him, looking away from him.

"I don't care." Grimmjow smirked, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"Spoiled brat." Ichigo growled, Grimmjow breathing deeply. He let him go and got off of him, Ichigo sitting up slowly.

"How much longer are you going to be mad?" Ichigo looked to him sharply in anger. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, Ichigo standing up.

"I don't know, how much longer are you going to be a horny asshole?" Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"So we over?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow's smirk slowly falling.

"That depends, you wanna leave?" Ichigo wanted to say yes, he didn't want to go through this again. He wiped away his tear trails, Grimmjow watching him silently. Ichigo looked to the ring on his finger, debating if he should take it off or not.

"You can take the kids if you want too. I'll buy you a house and pay off all of your bills. You won't see me ever if you don't want too." Ichigo looked to him, clenching his hand into a fist.

Now that he was calmer, he wasn't so sure if he was so ready to leave. He sniffled, looking away from him to the floor. He started to cry again, tears falling down his cheeks as his bottom lip trembled. Grimmjow walked over and hugged him, Ichigo resting his head against his chest. He grabbed his shirt, crying against him with all of his anger and sadness. Grimmjow shushed him softly, Ichigo feeling pathetic.

This could all have been avoided if he had just watched what he had said.

"I-I'm sor-rry," Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow rubbing his back as he shushed him softly. Ichigo only cried harder, Grimmjow slowly moving them to the bed and laying them down, looming over Ichigo who covered his face with his hands.

"Ichigo, stop crying," Grimmjow told him softly, moving his hands away from his face and pinning them down to the bed. Ichigo bit his lip, Grimmjow kissing his nose.

"Stop crying Strawberry." Ichigo opened his eyes, Grimmjow looking down to him with calm eyes.

"D-Don't ca-all me t-that," Ichigo told him with shaky inhales, Grimmjow smirking.

"There's my Ichigo." Ichigo closed his eyes, his tears slowly coming to a stop.

"I hate you," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow grinning.

"Okay." Ichigo sniffled, Grimmjow entwining their fingers.

"You're a bully," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow pressing his forehead against his.

"I'm a big bully," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo opening his eyes. Grimmjow smiled softly, Ichigo sniffling again.

"I'm sorry for comparing you to him." Grimmjow shrugged, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he pressed his leg between his thighs.

"I don't care anymore," he told him, Ichigo shaking his head as much as he could with his forehead against his.

"That was mean. That was the worst thing I could tell you," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow smirking with a small chuckle.

"True, but I got over it. I shouldn't have asked for sex when it was obvious the babies needed more attention," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo taking in a deep breath.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to pee. Get off of me."

Author's note: Another long chap. Funny, wasn't intentional. Oh well, hoped you enjoyed it!


	27. Chapter 27: Wedding Planner

Chapter 27

Author's note: Almost died yesterday from a allergic reaction from carrots. Didn't even know I was allergic to those what the hell… But I'm still alive so the story shall go on!

"Red or gold?" Ichigo was lost. Kenpachi had hired somebody to help with their wedding, the girl at first doing all the decoration by herself. Ichigo didn't like it though so stepped in, the girl at first mad at him. She was a dark skinned female named Yoruichi, Ichigo at first hating her because she thought his opinion didn't matter, just Grimmjow's. They became quick friends though when Ichigo showed her his style and talked nonstop for a good hour, Grimmjow sitting down with a bored face. Ichigo was still lost.

"They have gold flowers?" He asked, Yoruichi smirking.

"They're fake flowers. But, would you prefer real roses?" Yoruichi asked, Ichigo pursing his lips. He looked to Grimmjow, nudging his arm with his elbow.

"What do you think?" He asked, Grimmjow looking to him. It had been two weeks since their fight. Grimmjow had brushed off the fact Ichigo compared him to Renji, he knew deep inside he kind of portrayed him in that moment. But, they were allowed to have sex now.

But Ichigo didn't want too.

He was bored and stressed, hating the fact he slept next to him every night but couldn't touch him. Unless Ichigo would let him fuck him right now, he could care less about what flowers they had at their wedding.

"It doesn't matter. Pick the fake ones," he told him, Ichigo frowning. Ichigo knew why he was so disinterested but didn't care, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, maybe I'll ask Renji." Grimmjow sat up real fast, Ichigo smirking as he seriously looked at the flowers. He knew it pissed him off whenever he mentioned Renji, but sometimes that was the only way he was able to get his attention. He didn't love that red head anymore, he showed that to Grimmjow in numerous ways in the past few weeks, but it never hurt to use his name to get Grimmjow more interested in something.

"The asshole would pick red just so it would go with his hair," Grimmjow grumbled, Ichigo smirking as he sat back while he looked over the flowers.

"Neither the gold or the red. They're both too cliche. I would think a different color would suit better. Like purple." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, surprised he was actually thinking that over.

Yoruichi grinned, closing the book in front of them and snapping her fingers.

"I had a feeling you would ask for those Mr. Jeagerjaques," she told them, twenty people coming out with twenty large vases of purple flowers. Ichigo gaped, Grimmjow getting up before looking to Ichigo who sat dumbly in his seat.

"Come on Ichigo, I do believe flowers were your idea," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo sending him a quick glare when his comment tore him of his shock, standing up. Ichigo could hardly believe so many colors of purple flowers could exist.

His phone rang as they inspected the flowers, Yoruichi telling them the different shades of purple and the name and origins of the flowers. Ichigo raised a finger for her to wait a moment, Yoruichi stopping her small speech so he could answer his phone. Ichigo would have usually ignored it but it was his sister's who were at home taking care of the kids, putting the phone to his ear.

It was a brand new touch screen, Ichigo loving it a little more than the last because it took better videos. He had a million video's of his babies playing or sleeping, a ton of pictures also taking up his phone storage. He would need a memory card soon. Grimmjow was a little mad he broke his other one the way he did. And threw away the cookies.

"Hello?" He answered, hearing crying in the background.

"Ichigo it's Yuzu. I went to go change Takahiro and when I took off his onesie I saw a bunch of poop up his back. I cleaned it up and gave him a bath, but I think he's getting a rash on his butt. What should I do?" Yuzu asked, Ichigo frowning.

"Kenpachi gave me some cream, I noticed it also three days ago. It's in the closet sitting on top of the towels.. Wipe it on the rash with a soft cloth and make sure you put baby powder in his diaper. Put baby powder in Chiharu's and Shiro's too," he told her, Yuzu sighing a little in relief.

"Alright, thanks," she told him, Ichigo thanking her for calling him before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo sighing a little as he relaxed from what he thought would have been a terrible emergency.

"Takahiro has a rash on his ass. Kenpachi gave me some cream for it though and it's slowly going away. I just forgot to tell the girls to use it," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow nodding. He looked back to Yoruichi who seemed a tad relieved herself, Kenpachi having told her of their three angels.

"I'm glad everything is alright. Shall I continue?"

She told them all about the flowers, Ichigo touching the petal on the tenth vase of flowers, Grimmjow and Yoruichi still at the fifth. It was soft to the touch but strong, Grimmjow and Yoruichi looking to him as they stopped talking about the different flowers and where the chosen one would be placed. Ichigo pulled his hand away, Yoruichi smirking.

"Lady Betty Balfour. They bloom in July through September. We were lucky to have gotten any this early into the year." Ichigo smiled softly at the flower that bloomed to early, Grimmjow walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Ichigo looked to him over his shoulder before looking back to the flower, Grimmjow kissing his neck.

"Do you like it?" He asked, Ichigo nodding.

"It's beautiful," he told him, Yoruichi keeping her distance since it seemed like they were having an intimate moment. She waved the other's away, the man putting down the vase and leaving himself. Ichigo touched a petal again, looking at it's center.

"Reminds me of your ass." Ichigo punched Grimmjow's shoulder, pulling away from his embrace with a blush. Grimmjow chuckled, Yoruichi ignoring the small comment.

"So, now that we have the flowers, lets figure out where they should be put." She showed them a large picture of the room they were going to get married in america, gay marriage legal there now. It was a large balcony, A roof over it just incase it rained. Ichigo loved it because he knew he was probably gonna sweat buckets from anxiety and nerves, wanting the cool spring air to keep him cool. It was still technically winter right now, but by the time they got married it would be spring.

"I was thinking, we should have the chairs placed diagonally so no one has to break their necks to look at you," Yoruichi told him, Ichigo smirking as he imagined it. He told her where he wanted the flowers, what ribbon they would use and where Grimmjow and Ichigo would meet. Yoruichi listened intently, wanting to do this perfect for him. Yachiru wanted this to be perfect, and though it was her job to plan the wedding, Yoruichi liked how he saw things.

She wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was more of a fashionista than herself.

"Are you going to wear a dress? Cause if you are we'll have to move the chairs back a little so you can walk through," Yoruichi inquired, Ichigo's cheeks turning a light shade of red. He was considered a mom, but the last thing he was ever going to do was wear a dress. Grimmjow had other thoughts though, grinning a little as he looked over Ichigo who glared at him.

"I think it would look ni-"

"Grimmjow shut up it isn't happening." Grimmjow's grin grew to an inhuman size, Yoruichi looking from the oranget to the blunet in confusion. She wasn't sure who she should follow on this one, Ichigo arguing with Grimmjow about the dress. He would have rather walked down the aisle naked, not that Grimmjow cared either way.

"Excuse me?" They both stopped talking, looking to her with questioning eyes on her opinion. She felt a little uncomfortable, Ichigo glaring while Grimmjow grinned. It was an awkward moment for her.

"We can have it medieval time based. Grimmjow could wear a samurai's clothing and Ichigo could wear an elegant kimono." Ichigo blinked, thinking that over. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow before back to her, pointing a finger to Grimmjow's chest.

"He's the farthest from a samurai."

Grimmjow frowned, Ichigo crossing his arms over his chest.

"I could beat him in a fight any day if it came down to the art of the sword. If anything, he should wear the kimono."

This sparked another argument about who was stronger, Ichigo almost slapping Grimmjow when he told him he was stronger because he could make him scream in bed. Yoruichi rubbed her eyes, looking up when she felt a familiar presence.

"Soifon."

Ichigo stopped talking at the mention of that name, a dark haired girl walking up behind Yoruichi. He blinked, unsure if he heard her name right. He looked to Grimmjow whose grin became a smirk, Ichigo looking back to the dark haired girl.

"Yoruichi." Ichigo had a feeling he knew who was the girl Soifon liked. For a long time he didn't believe Soifon was a lesbian till Grimmjow showed him a video of her peeping on Yoruichi while she stayed at his house.

It was rather…

There was little words for it.

Soifon looked to Ichigo and Grimmjow, coming to a stop at Yoruichi's side. Her eyes landed on Ichigo and stayed there, Ichigo a tad uncomfortable from the silence. She walked closer, Grimmjow watching her with a small smirk. Soifon stopped right in front of him, Ichigo wondering what he should do.

"So, you're Ichigo." The way she said it was like she was disinterested, but from the way she looked at him, it was the complete opposite. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, Soifon smirking.

"You seem rather dull."

Ichigo was enraged, Grimmjow holding him back as Soifon fawned over Yoruichi who seemed rather disinterested in her advances.

"Calm down," Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo stopping his rage filled words as he looked to him.

"Calm down! You don't calm down!" Ichigo barked back, Grimmjow placing a hand on his ass. Soifon raised an eyebrow at the sight Ichigo made, his cheeks becoming a dark shade of red. He pulled away, putting his hands in front of him as he stuttered.

"BAKA!" He managed to say, Yoruichi smirking a little.

"Oh Yoruichi, why do you not do that to me?" Yoruichi's smirk went away, her eyes not once meeting Soifon's.

"Oh calm down, it's not like I'm fucking you in front of them," Grimmjow told Ichigo who wouldn't let him touch him, Ichigo taking a few steps back when he advanced forward.

"You like it anyways." Ichigo's cheeks exploded with red, Ichigo rushing over to Yoruichi, using her as a kind of a shield, Soifon frowning. Grimmjow smirked, but kept his distance.

"So, what's next for the wedding?"

Yoruichi sighed, looking to her book she wrote all of her plans in.

"The cards you wish to send. We will do food testing and figure out your clothing on a later dat-"

She stopped, her eyes widening when Soifon rubbed her thigh.

"You have shaped nicely, Yoruichi." Soifon was face first in the ground within a second, Yoruichi clearing her throat as Ichigo stared at Soifon in shock. He wondered if she was okay, knowing she was when she jumped back up to her feet like nothing happened.

"You have not changed Yoruichi," she said like she wasn't just kicked face first into the ground, Ichigo wondering if she was okay mentally.

That seemed like a rather hard kick…

"I have a twelve cards that go with your style and decoration, shall we look over them now?" Ichigo looked to Yoruichi, wondering if she was also alright. She had continued on like she didn't just kick Soifon face first into the ground, Ichigo taking a small step back, bumping into something hard. He looked over his shoulder, Grimmjow standing right behind him.

"Yes, that would be nice."

Ichigo was stuck with a bunch of lunatics.

:::+:::

"Do you want me to put them to sleep before I leave?" Yuzu asked as Karin headed out the door, not caring to ask. They're friend was throwing a slumber party, Ichigo only letting them go because he knew the girl from the orphanage. She had got adopted by a rich family that lived a few blocks down, Ichigo shaking his head.

"No, I'll do that." He told her, Yuzu giving him a quick hug before leaving. Ichigo sighed after he closed and locked the door, heading upstairs to attend to the babies. Grimmjow stayed in the nursery and kept them entertained, Ichigo glad he was spending more time with them. He had been doing a lot of work, occasionally berating Ichigo to sleep with him. But, he had got most of it done, playing with the children after they got back from the wedding planning.

He pushed open the partially open nursery door, Grimmjow sitting down on the floor with the three in their swings. They couldn't crawl so they sat in their swings, Grimmjow entertaining them with words and hand motions. Ichigo was sure they couldn't understand, more interested in his hand movements than the story he was telling them. Ichigo read it was good to talk to them though, sitting down next to Grimmjow who continued his story after giving him a quick glance.

Chiharu saw him first and started to scream, Ichigo smirking as she reached for him. He got to his knees, taking her from her swing and holding her, careful of her head. Chiharu smiled her toothless smile, her screams ending when he picked her up. She flapped her arms, something they all learned to do not that long ago. Ichigo was proud, his babies a tad stronger than most.

Ichigo sat her in his lap, holding her up and having her rest against his torso, his stomach having gone down considerably. He was almost back to normal, only a little of the fat remaining. Ichigo was glad but didn't like it, a few stretch marks added to his many scars.

He didn't really care at that moment, listening to Grimmjow who seemed close to ending his story.

"The dragon gave a mighty roar, it's wing limp at its side from when I sliced it nearly in half. But, as I stood in the vicinity of it's face, I could see it had an idea. I jumped away when I saw its throat burn a bright red, flames erupting from its mouth. I felt the burn on my back but knew I could not let them bring me down, raising my shield with a growl.

I was as much of an animal as the dragon at that moment, the princess waiting at the top of the tower, away from the dragon's deadly flames. She could hardly watch when it appeared I was engulfed in flames, covering her mouth as she thought I was gone. Unlike the rest, she had gotten to know me, a childhood past that we both had failed to let go of."

Ichigo looked down to Chiharu when she started to cry, her hand touching his chest. Grimmjow looked to her as did her brothers, Ichigo standing and getting her blanket. He sat back down next to Grimmjow, putting the blanket on his shoulder before lifting his shirt, leading her to his nipple. She latched on, suckling greedily.

"Taste good?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo punching his arm before rolling his eyes.

"Just continue the story baka," he told him, Grimmjow smirking before looking back to the other two. They looked to him, still very interested in his story it seemed. Or just wondered when he would move his hands again.

"The flames cleared, only smoke left in its wake. The princess couldn't look away, fear and sadness pouring into her heart. She wouldn't turn away though, no matter how bad she wanted too when she saw the burned shield.

"Grimm!" She called, her eyes searching for his body. When she feared the worst, she heard a yell, the voice the only one she knew in her sea of darkness.

"Princess, I shall come for you!" The dragon roared when I jumped onto it's back, the scales digging into my armor. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I pulled off of the spikes, climbing the dragons back as it tried to grab me, turning it's long neck and snapping where I had been. I felt the heat of it's breath against my feet, knowing the bite had been close. I held on when the dragon used a last resort, spreading it's wings.

Its wing was bloody and weak but like a wolf biting off its leg to escape a trap, the dragon flew up into the air, carrying me through the dark cloud of ash, above the clouds and into the heavens."

Ichigo wondered if he was making up this story or read it, rather interested himself as he patted Chiharu's butt as she fed. Grimmjow had told him one story before, but that was of his childhood, Ichigo never once hearing him tell him of a fairytale like this.

"The princess feared for his life, looking to the ash cloud that hovered over the castle. Like a spell had broken the ash started to fall, the princess heading back into her room so it wouldn't touch her. The smoke from the dragon's breath rose up, the princess covering her nose and getting down onto the floor so it wouldn't suffocate her. She closed her eyes, wishing for Grimm to return when she started to feel choked.

"Grimm…" She whispered, curling into a small ball as she tried not to let the smoke take her before he could return to her side.

I could hardly breathe myself as the dragon flew high, digging my sword into its neck. It roared, my eyes seeing blood fall from its mouth and far down. I grit my teeth when my ears started to ring, oxygen becoming less and less the higher the dragon flew. I crawled up slowly, taking my sword from its flesh as I reached it's head. I saw its eyes look to me, my own feeling heavy the less I was able to breathe.

"For the princess." I stabbed its skull, my sword sinking in deep. It screeched, its wings flapping uselessly before going limp. We fell from the heavens, The sword I had stabbed into its head the only thing keeping me there. We passed the clouds, falling through the smoke cloud that had risen. I jumped when I saw the balcony, my fingers scraping the stone. I thought I would fall, a light shining above me.

I grabbed the ledge like I had flew towards it, trying not to breathe in the smoke as I pulled myself up and into her chambers. I coughed, my eyes burning as I searched for her. I saw her on the ground, her body still. I ran to the door, kicking it open. The smoke slowly cleared, my hands shaking as I fell to her side."

Ichigo was hoping she was alright, Chiharu's suckles slowly becoming weaker around his nipple.

"Princess!" I called, hoping my voice would make her open her eyes. I raised her head from the cold stone, moving her hair out of her eyes as I looked to her face. I felt for a pulse, but there was none. I shook my head, taking off my helmet and throwing it down to the ground as I pulled her into an embrace. I had been too late, my eyes filling with tears of sorrow.

"Princess," I whispered, pressing my ashened face against her neck.

"Ichigo.""

Ichigo's eyes widened, looking to Grimmjow. He had thought this princess was somebody else, unbelieving that she was actually him. He felt sadness in his chest, hoping that she would come back to him.

"Grimm?" I opened my eyes at the sound of her weak voice, slowly pulling away too look at her face. She smiled, her eyes misted with tears.

"You took too long." I pulled her against me with a cry, my fear and sorrow replaced with relief and love. We left the castle and the dead dragon, its castle to never again to be able to hold another girl, no more knights allowed to litter its hallways with burned carcasses. After three hundred years, the sun shown through the cloud of smoke and ash, me taking the dragons eye as proof to show the king.

We got married and had three little babies, just like you!" Takahiro clapped, Shiro slapping his hands down against his swing with a toothless smile. Grimmjow stood up and bowed, Chiharu finally going to sleep.

"You need to start doing this more often," Ichigo told him as he stood, putting Chiharu to bed. Takahiro and Shiro yawned, having ate before the girls left. They fell asleep quickly, Ichigo and Grimmjow going back to their room.

"Well, one day they're gonna ask how we created those babies." Ichigo gasped and moved away when Grimmjow slapped his ass, narrowing his eyes at him.

"No," he told him, Grimmjow grinning as he advanced forward, Ichigo taking a few steps back. His eyes widened when the back of his thighs pressed against the bed, sitting back and scurrying over it to get away. Grimmjow caught him, pulling him back, Ichigo releasing a yelp when he pounced on top of him.

"Come on Ichi," Grimmjow husked against his neck as he pushed down his pants, Ichigo struggling to get away. He froze when he felt his hand slide up his ass, a shiver running through his body. He hardened against the bed, closing his eyes as he bit his lip.

"Is it a yes?" Grimmjow whispered as he kissed his neck, Ichigo gasping when he slapped his ass again. His cheeks heated up, Ichigo fisting a hand into the sheets. He could feel himself getting wet for him, his legs spreading a little when he slipped a hand down between his thighs.

"Tell me you want it Ichigo," Grimmjow husked against his neck as he took off Ichigo's pants completely, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he touched a finger to his entrance.

"I-I don't!" Ichigo managed to get out of his embrace, the two tumbling on the bed as they both tried to get the upper hand. Ichigo grunted when Grimmjow pinned him down, his legs spread as he rested between them. Ichigo arched when he grinded against him, a small moan escaping his parted lips.

"Tell me you want this," Grimmjow panted as he continued to grind against him, Ichigo pressing his thighs harder against him as his toes curled.

It had been so long…

Ichigo shook his head, fighting his grip weakly. He moaned when he leaned down and lapped at his nipple, his shirt taken off in their fight for dominance. Ichigo whimpered when he bit down, his eyes closing as he thought of giving in.

He opened his eyes when he heard crying, Grimmjow stopping in his ministrations. Ichigo panted as Grimmjow got off of him, rubbing his face as he headed into the bathroom.

"When you come back, we're going to fuck. I'm not waiting another week for it."

When Ichigo came back from changing Chiharu's diaper and putting her back to sleep, Grimmjow was asleep.

Ichigo's arousal went ignored.

Author's note: I think reverse psychology just happened.


	28. Chapter 28: Blow Me A Kiss

Chapter 28

Ichigo sighed as he looked over the many suits placed out in front of him. He decided not to wear a dress or a kimono, wanting to portray himself as the man he was. Grimmjow wasn't all that happy, Ichigo guessing it was one of his fantasies to see him in girl clothing. Ichigo couldn't see why he would want to see him in that crap, sighing as he touched the sleeve of one.

"Do you like any of them?" Yoruichi asked hopefully, Ichigo shrugging.

"To be honest, I never thought I would get married so I never thought about what I would wear," Ichigo told her, Yoruichi nodding in understanding.

They had four more weeks left till the wedding, Ichigo sighing as he felt more stressed by the day. They had everything done in Japan, but next week they had to go to America to get the rest of the stuff ready. Ichigo was nervous, wondering a few times if he wanted to do this.

Did he really want to marry Grimmjow?

Was he even ready for that?

Sure, they already had three kids together, but marriage would link them together forever. Until they divorced. Should they just not get married and stay away from the threat of divorce?

"Yoruichi?" The purple haired girl raised an eyebrow, Ichigo sighing again as he thought it over for the millionth time.

"Is it bad that I'm having second thoughts?" He asked softly, Yoruichi smirking.

"No, that's normal. I believe it would be bad if you ran away," Yoruichi told him, Ichigo sighing once again as he stopped at one of the suits he had looked over earlier.

"This one would be nice. Just change the bow to a black one," Ichigo told her, not liking the red one it had. Yoruichi smiled, glad he finally made up his mind. Ichigo walked away from the wall they were hung on, walking over to the window across the room. It was open, the cool spring air flowing in steadily. He put his hands on the windowsill, taking in a deep breath.

He wondered if he should tell Grimmjow he was having second thoughts. He voted against it though, not wanting him to think of the worst case scenarios. He sighed, looking down to the street.

"Ichigo, is this bow suitable enough?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder to the bow Yoruichi held in her hand, the bow a solid black that looked like it shined. He raised an eyebrow, nodding once. Yoruichi smirked, placing it on the suit, the red one placed down on a table. Ichigo looked back out the window, seeing the car pull up. He frowned when Grimmjow got out, pushing away from the window.

"Grimmjow's here, call me if you need anything else," Ichigo told her, Yoruichi nodding as she looked over the suit for any flaws.

Ichigo walked down the stairs, stopping half way down when he ran into Grimmjow who had a frown on his face.

"You do realize its bad luck to see what ima wear right?" Ichigo told him, Grimmjow's frown lifting up into a smirk.

"What's gonna happen? You not gonna give me any ass on our honeymoon?" Ichigo blushed, pushing past him and heading out the door.

"Is that all you think about?" Ichigo asked a tad defensively, not really knowing why he was so moody.

"Really Ichigo? Don't start this again," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo ignoring him as he got into the car, Grimmjow following. Grimmjow touched his arm, Ichigo pulling his arm away.

"Not right now Grimmjow," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow frowning.

Last night, they had got into a fight.

It wasn't as big as the Renji one, but it hit home just as hard.

:::+:::

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo felt weak as he kissed his neck, Grimmjow slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he cheered in his mind at finally getting to fuck Ichigo. He had been starved, panting softly as he slid his hand down between his thighs. He felt heat and hardness, a shiver running through his body.

"Stop stop," Ichigo told him quickly, pushing his hand away. Grimmjow got up, frowning as Ichigo got from under him and sat up.

"What now?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo sighing a little as put his legs together. He had been thinking about it for a long while, Ichigo clearing his throat.

"I think we should wait till the honeymoon." Grimmjow's jaw would have hit the bed if it could, Ichigo looking away from him as he tried to bring down the erection in his pants. Grimmjow wanted to scream out in frustration and agony, needing to fuck him now.

"Ichigo, really?" Grimmjow asked in disbelief, Ichigo looking to him sharply.

"What is so hard about that?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow growling deep in his throat before getting off of the bed.

"That's a good month away Ichigo! What the hell am I supposed to do till then?" Grimmjow asked in a tone tad higher than he wanted it be, Ichigo standing up himself with a frown of anger.  
>"You act like a goddamned sex addict! Why do you need it so bad?" Ichigo asked a tad more angry than he wanted it to sound, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes.<p>

"You're my goddamned fiance Ichigo. You're the mother of my children and I do believe its only common sense to want to have sex with you," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"And what if I don't want to have sex with you. What you gonna do?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow wanting to just turn around and leave.

"What you gonna do Grimm? Tie me down and force me?" Grimmjow looked to him sharply, Ichigo losing his temper.

"I wouldn't be goddamned surprised if you did! You would have done it before if you didn't get me pregnant!" Grimmjow walked up to him, Ichigo leaning back a little. Grimmjow pushed away his words, seeing that anything he said would be useless. The words got to him no doubt, but he refused to do what he did before.

"You don't wanna fuck till the honeymoon? Well then we won't." Grimmjow turned around and left the room, sleeping on the couch downstairs.

:::+:::

"Are you still mad from last night?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo not even bothering to look at him.

"Just don't touch me," he told him, Grimmjow wanting to roll his own eyes. They didn't talk all the way home, Grimmjow going into the kitchen as Ichigo went up to the nursery. He smiled at the scene he saw.

All three babies were asleep, Karin and Yuzu sleeping on futons on the floor. He closed the door softly, letting them all sleep. He didn't want to go back downstairs though, not wanting to be near Grimmjow at the moment. He smelled food though and couldn't resist, walking down the stairs and heading into the kitchen. Grimmjow was making some grilled fish, his eyes not even looking to him as he seasoned it.

"The kids and the girls are asleep," Ichigo told him just so he would know, Grimmjow grunting as he walked over to one of the cabinets to get something. Ichigo frowned, hating the fact he was giving him the silent treatment like they were kids. They were grown men, Ichigo sitting down on a stool as he watched him silently for a minute.

"Why does it bother you so much to wait?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow stopping for a second in pouring some oil around the fish. He put the cap on the oil, putting it down on the counter.

"Ichigo don't ask if you don't care," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo frowning at his comment.

"Who said I don't care?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow looking to him with a sharp glare.

"Ichigo, just don't," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo furious now. Grimmjow could see it, looking away from him as he flipped the fish.

"No lets do, Grimmjow because obviously you ain't over this shit yet," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow sighing as he told himself to calm down.

"I don't care anymore, I told you that last night. You wanna wait, I'll wait. That should have been the end of it," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"I know, but I just wanna know why it bothered you so much," Ichigo said a little snappishly, Grimmjow tightening his hand on his spatula. He turned around, facing Ichigo with stoic eyes.

"I love you Ichigo, your body, your mind, and your stupid motherfucking attitude. I thought that maybe instead of just saying the words, I could fucking show you. But every fucking time it backfires because you don't want it then get mad at me. Thats why it fucking bothers me."

Ichigo sat there dumbly for a second, Grimmjow turning around and going back to his fish, flipping it over again.

"I'll just sleep on the couch from now on," Grimmjow grumbled, Ichigo blinking as he tried to find a reason to be angry at that moment. He couldn't though, feeling a tad bad for pushing Grimmjow away like he did. He bit his lip, thinking of a way to make this stupid war that had been going on for a long while end. He got up, walking over to Grimmjow. He put his arms around his middle, Grimmjow acting like he wasn't even there as he flipped his fish again.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow's eyes not looking to him.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo called, Grimmjow's eyes finally slitting towards him. Ichigo frowned at the obvious angst in his eyes and the tension in his shoulders, slipping his hand down towards his belt.

"Ichigo stop," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo not obeying. He undid his belt, Grimmjow turning off the fire and turning, pushing him away gently.

"Ichigo don't just do it because I want it. I don't wanna hear your crap later," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo getting down to his knees. Grimmjow frowned, putting his hands on his shoulders to lift him back up. His fingers tightened on his skin though and a small groan escaped his throat when Ichigo touched his lips to his clothed member.

"Ichigo stop," Grimmjow ordered again but it wasn't as strong, Ichigo pulling down his zipper after popping the button. Grimmjow rested back against the stove, careful of the hot skillet just behind him as Ichigo reached his hand into his boxers. Grimmjow groaned, biting his lip when Ichigo took his member from its confinements, Grimmjow letting his head tilt back a little, feeling heat on the back of his neck.

"Ichigo, stop," Grimmjow groaned when he felt his breath waft over his sensitive head, a hand going to the stove behind him to balance himself while the other went into Ichigo's hair and grabbed a handful of it.

"Do you want me to show my love?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow groaning when he stuck out his tongue and licked the head, Grimmjow barely able to open his eyes let alone respond.

The last time he got head was years ago in a club bathroom by some random kid who swore he was of age, Grimmjow feeling weak as the best part of sex was given to him.

"Tell me," Ichigo purred, spitting into his hand before stroking Grimmjow, placing the head into his mouth. Grimmjow tensed up, a rather loud groan escaping his throat as Ichigo sucked on the most sensitive part of his member. Ichigo was surprised he was so reactive, closing his eyes as he took him deeper into his mouth, the part he couldn't reach at the moment stroked by his hand.

Grimmjow was no small man, his cock fat and long. Ichigo wouldn't admit it aloud but he loved it, applying a tad more suction so he wouldn't drool too bad. He had given head to Renji a few times but never liked, but he felt at ease with Grimmjow's cock in his mouth. He tasted clean and was hot against his tongue, Ichigo placing his other hand against his thigh as he bobbed his head faster.

"Ic-Ichi... oh god," Grimmjow groaned as he tried not to thrust into his mouth, sweating already from the heat behind him and the pleasure and restraint he was applying at that moment, loving the sounds Ichigo made as he sucked around his member. He wanted just a little more, using his hand in his hair to push him down a little further, Ichigo moaning around his member. That sent shivers up Grimmjow's spine, his hips thrusting forward. Ichigo gagged, Grimmjow looking down to him with worry as he practically spat out his cock and coughed into his hand.

"Sorry baby," Grimmjow panted, Ichigo shaking his head as his coughing fit past. He grabbed his cock, stroking it a few times before bringing it back to his lip, giving it a lick from the base to the tip. Grimmjow's head tilted back again, Ichigo licking all over his member as he let his sore throat get over its earlier shock. Grimmjow didn't seem to mind, Ichigo finally parting his lips and putting the head back into his mouth.

Ichigo held down his hips as he sucked, the act a little harder without his hands. He didn't care though, going lower and lower with every suck. He pulled back up after he got half way down, Grimmjow groaning when he tongued the slit. He looked down, Ichigo opening his eyes when he noticed he was being watched. Saliva had started to pour down his chin, his eyes watery and big, lust swirling in the brown depths. Grimmjow grit his teeth, his head tilting back with a groan as he tried not to cum.

"Just like that," Grimmjow panted as Ichigo sped up the bobbing of his head, Ichigo's own need becoming too much. He reached a hand down, unbuttoning his pants and slipping his hand inside. He closed his eyes when he started to stroke himself, moaning around the member in his mouth.

"Ichi… Ah… Oh fuck…" Grimmjow could barely form a sentence, a small moan escaping between his heavy groans. Ichigo opened his eyes, liking that sound. He ran his teeth over the length, lapping at his heated flesh as he sucked hard on the head, ignoring the saliva he knew stained his face. Grimmjow moaned again, the sound a little louder and that much sweeter. Ichigo closed his eyes as he started to bob his head slower, going low. He had a hard time trying to take him all the way down but continued to try, his throat constricting every time he thought he could do it.

He relaxed his throat the best as he could, tilting his head and taking a deep breath. He took him all the way down slowly, Grimmjow's legs starting to shake beneath his hand. Ichigo loved he could make him a shaking mess like he had done to him so many times before, his nose pressing into blue curls.

He swallowed around his member, Grimmjow moaning his name. Ichigo almost came into his pants. He shivered, pulling back slowly and bobbing his head as he sucked hard. Grimmjow started to move his head with the hair he held, Ichigo letting him show him how he wanted it. Grimmjow liked it fast when his orgasm started to rise up, Ichigo doing just that after he learned.

Grimmjow groaned, slowly rolling his hips towards him, Ichigo moaning as he gripped his own member. He liked this, loved the way Grimmjow would loosen then tighten his grip in his hair depending on how fast or slow he went, the sweet sounds he managed to make him do. His own orgasm wasn't as patient, Ichigo cumming into his pants with a moan, taking Grimmjow all the way down.

Grimmjow held his head there as he panted, Ichigo's constricting throat as it swallowed around him giving him everything he needed to release into his mouth. Ichigo tried his hardest to swallow it all and not choke, Grimmjow's hand loosening his hair as he groaned softly. Ichigo slowly pulled away, licking his lips.

He tasted salty but good, Ichigo gasping when Grimmjow pulled him to his feet, kissing him deeply. Ichigo seemed a tad shocked at first but melted into it, Grimmjow slowly moving them back.

Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss when Ichigo's back touched against the table, Ichigo panting as he stared at him lustfully.

"I'll wait,' Grimmjow husked against his lips, Ichigo gasping as he got down to his knees and pulled down his pants, licking up the mess he had made. Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of his head as a moan escaped his lips.

"I-Ichigo?" Grimmjow stopped, Ichigo's eyes snapping open as he looked to the kitchen entryway. Yuzu and Karin were hiding by the wall, no doubt having seen what had happened. Ichigo slapped his hand against his face, Grimmjow rising up and kissing his lips. They both put themselves back in their pants, Ichigo clearing his throat.

"Sorry, did you need something?" Ichigo asked, Yuzu peaking around the corner.

"Umm… You woke up the babies and now they won't go back to sleep."

Ichigo felt like jumping out a window from embarrassment.

He was never going to live this down.

Author's note: Poor Ichi lol


	29. Chapter 29: Flight Attendant Blues

Chapter 29

Ichigo sighed as he strapped in Chiharu, the little girl seeming rather calm in the plane as she let him buckle her in for once and not throw a fit. Shiro and Takahiro were freaking out though, crying hysterically like they were dying. Ichigo looked over his shoulder when he heard Grimmjow start to talk to them, smirking when they became quiet before going back to Chiharu, strapping her in completely.

They rode in first class all by themselves, the rest of the people mostly in the middle class. This was a pretty expensive airline, Ichigo not surprised.

Grimmjow would only be a cheapskate for everything but how he traveled.

"Ichigo?" He looked to Yuzu, the small girl giving him a smile. Ichigo felt his earlier embarrassment rise up, the moment from last week still fresh in his memory. He cleared his throat, touching a hand to Chiharu's cheek as she fell asleep, turning to Yuzu fully.

"Yes?" He asked, Yuzu looking away for a second.

"When we land, do you want me and Karin to give you and Grimmjow some privacy?" Ichigo's sweat dropped. He felt even more embarrassed, touching a hand to his face. Yuzu waited patiently, Ichigo able to see the memory was still fresh in her eyes.

"I am so sorry about that," Ichigo apologized for the millionth time, Yuzu giggling softly.

"It's okay, we should have expected something like that." Ichigo felt an arrow stab him in the head, feeling like a complete pervert and idiot. He sucked off Grimmjow right in front of sisters.

They must wonder if he's a slut…

He wouldn't be surprised if they did.

"I guess you can go see Orihime…" Ichigo mumbled, Yuzu tapping his shoulder with a smile.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Ichigo, we only saw a little bit of it."

The arrow in his head went straight through.

He felt like jumping out a window.

Yuzu walked away, going back to sit in her seat next to Karin in the middle of the first class. Ichigo sighed, Grimmjow walking up to him and hugging his waist. Ichigo looked up to him, Grimmjow kissing his lips.

"I'm pretty sure they only saw you swallowing me all the way down." Ichigo's cheeks heated up, Grimmjow laughing as he pulled away and sat down in his seat.

"I'm joking baby," Grimmjow told him as he sat down next to him, Ichigo refusing to look at him. Grimmjow put a hand on his thigh, Ichigo not pushing it away for once. He didn't like flying to begin with, the touch a form of comfort.

"Those are my sisters, Grimmjow. They saw me giving you head," Ichigo hissed beneath his breath, Grimmjow leaning over and kissing his neck. Ichigo couldn't resist the shiver that ran down his spine, Grimmjow sliding his hand into his hair.

"Wanna join the mile high club?" Ichigo's eyes snapped open, Grimmjow laughing again when he pushed him away. He loved making his little neko blush, the Strawberry acting like he was a virgin even though he was far from it. Grimmjow knew that all too well, Ichigo slowly linking their fingers.

Grimmjow looked down to the ring on Ichigo's finger, rubbing it with his thumb. Ichigo looked to him, Grimmjow looking to him with a smirk.

"Three more weeks till honeymoon time," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo looking away with a blush.

"Is that all that's on your mind?" Ichigo asked in an almost whisper, Grimmjow smirking.

"Actually, yes."

Ichigo couldn't stop the smirk from rising up onto his lips.

The flight attendant walked out, telling them what to do in emergencies and all the boring bull crap. Ichigo wished they could take the jet, but Grimmjow insisted they take a plane because it had more room. Ichigo looked back to his sisters, the two girls looking out the window as they waited to lift off. Ichigo remembered they had never been on a plane before or outside of Japan, knowing they were going to love America. The people were a little over enthusiastic, but they had delicious food.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo looked to Grimmjow after buckling up, the engines starting up. For the past few days he had been feeling a little sick, but he brushed it off as nothing. He hadn't had his heat so didn't worry about being pregnant, but he was sure it was probably just a mild case of the stomach flu.

If he was to be honest to himself though, it was nerves. He had second thoughts less frequently now, but he was still worried about everything.

"My ankles were sore yesterday. They aren't today though," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow nodding.

"Rest more, you've been going crazy with cleaning," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"I'll do that when you stop telling me not to clean," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow growling playfully at him. Ichigo rolled his eyes but a smirk pulled at his lips, Grimmjow leaning over and kissing him. Ichigo gasped, feeling the plane lift off into the air. Grimmjow didn't pull away though, parting his lips with his tongue, slipping it inside. Ichigo moaned softly, Grimmjow grabbing his chin as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Their tongues slid against each other in a lazy though hungry kiss, Grimmjow sliding his hand into his hair. Ichigo felt like he needed to breath but didn't want to pull away from the kiss, Grimmjow's tongue rolling against his with firm though fluid motions. Ichigo felt weak, Grimmjow wrapping his lips around his and ending the kiss with pop.

Ichigo panted in arousal and want, Grimmjow grinning at the blush on his cheeks.

"Wanna join the mile high club now?" Ichigo's blush darkened, Grimmjow hoping he would say yes. They didn't have to have sex, he understood if Ichigo didn't want too, but he was stuck with a boner he had been having since they left the house.

"What do you want to do?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow's eyes widening a little.

He had hit the jackpot.

"Wanna repeat what we did in the kitchen?" He asked, Ichigo biting his lip. He looked away from him to the kids then to his sisters, the seatbelt sign going off as the shaking of the plane stopped.

"Five minutes."

They waited till the babies calmed down and everyone relaxed, Grimmjow feeling very eager.

Grimmjow grinned broadly when five minutes finally passed, looking to Ichigo's sisters. They were fast asleep, Grimmjow looking to the babies. Shiro and Takahiro had calmed down when the plane started to lift off, both of them asleep. Ichigo and Grimmjow unbuckled, walking quickly towards the bathroom. It was small but neither cared, Ichigo sitting on the sink and pulling Grimmjow towards him by his tie. Grimmjow kissed him with a small groan, unbelieving he had actually said yes.

He didn't think he ever would, seeming a tad too reserved for that. He surprised him at every turn though, Grimmjow popping the button on Ichigo's pants. He unzipped them, Ichigo gasping when he slipped his hand inside.

"We have to be quiet," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo pressing his head back against the mirror as Grimmjow stroked him. He lifted up a little, pushing his pants down to his thighs. Grimmjow kissed his neck, Ichigo keeping a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't be loud.

The bathroom he knew had thin walls, Ichigo not wanting anybody to hear them. He pressed his hand against the wall when he gripped the base, feeling his balls tighten as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He thrusted up lightly into his grip, Grimmjow panting in excitement and arousal as he removed his hand.

Grimmjow went down, Ichigo jolting when he took his member into his mouth. Ichigo moaned behind his hand, Grimmjow bobbing his head as he placed his hands on Ichigo's thighs. Ichigo's toes curled in his shoes at the suction, his warm mouth heaven to his aching body. Ichigo put a hand onto his head, Grimmjow never going low enough. Ichigo lightly thrusted his hips up, Grimmjow suddenly taking him all the way down. Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he had to bite his own tongue not to scream out in pleasure, Grimmjow swallowing around him. He went up then went back down, swallowing around him again.

Ichigo had a feeling he didn't have a gag reflex.

His claws extended, Ichigo accidentally scratching the wall. Grimmjow shivered against him as he went up, sucking on the head softly. Ichigo whimpered softly, his orgasm building up a lot faster than he had expected it too.

Maybe it was because they were doing the most dumbest thing ever, able to be caught at any moment. He was just waiting for someone to knock on the door, for the flight attendant to open the door and order for them to get off the plane. Though he usually did not think of things like this, doing something this daring was one of his few fantasies. He wanted to just make a bit more noise, wanted to be just a bit more rough and kinky. He didn't know why he found pleasure in thinking this way, but he knew it was gratifying.

He wouldn't be surprised if Grimmjow thought the same way.

Ichigo felt light headed as he sucked harder, the noise a tad louder than the quite they had swore too. Ichigo hoped someone would hear it but at the same time wished no one did, thrusting his hips up. He wanted Grimmjow to go low again, Grimmjow doing just that. Ichigo arched his chest, Grimmjow slipping a hand beneath his shirt, Ichigo whimpering softly when he pinched his nipple. The friction hurt but also brought pleasure as he rubbed it between his fingers, Grimmjow rising up from his cock for a second, wetting his fingers before going back to work on his red member, slipping his hand back up his shirt.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned softly as he rubbed his nipple with his wet fingers, Ichigo tightening his hand in his hair. Grimmjow groaned when he pulled on it softly, Ichigo thrusting up into his mouth again. Grimmjow didn't gag, instead taking him all the way down and swallowed around him, Ichigo feeling the knot in his stomach tear apart with a pain filled pleasure.

When he came the plane shook, Ichigo moaning loudly, his earlier struggles to be quite in vain. He panted as the turbulence stopped, his orgasm milked from him with Grimmjow's constricting throat. Grimmjow pulled up, Ichigo seeing him hanging out of his pants. He had given himself pleasure, Ichigo sighing as his other fantasy seemed to be put on hold.

"That was perfect fucking timing," Grimmjow chuckled as he cleaned his hand after the pilot apologized for the turbulence, Ichigo shaking on top of the sink. He could barely talk, his eyes closed as he leaned against the mirror, panting as he came down slowly from his orgasmic high.

"You don't have a gag reflex," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow kissing his cheek.

"None at all… Wanna know what I can do?" He whispered into his ear, Ichigo biting his lip. Any other flirtations were stopped by a knock on the door.

"Are you done in there, I have to take a shit!" Ichigo's eyes widened, Grimmjow looking to the door with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo got off the sink and pulled up his pants, buttoning and zipping them up. Grimmjow opened the door, pretending to still clean his hand. The fat man who stood in front of them frowned, his mind obviously able to tell what they did.

"No we were not done asshole. I still have a boner." Ichigo put a hand over his face, the fat man frowning in disgust. Grimmjow handed him the clean toilet paper he had only took for the hell of it, the fat man looking at it like it was a disease, throwing it away and slamming the door closed.

"I hate you," Ichigo grumbled as he sat down, Chiharu awake but calm. She seemed to just have woken up from the turbulence, seeming a tad confused and irritated. She looked to Grimmjow when he passed by to ask the flight attendant for something to drink, her bottom lip starting to tremble. Ichigo stood, moving into her vision.

"Hey," he cooed, Chiharu smiling. She waved her hand up and down, Ichigo taking it between her lips.

Ichigo hoped they slept most of the fifteen hours it would take for them to get to America, Chiharu seeming wide awake now as she screamed.

"Sir, you need to quiet your child," the flight attendant told him, Ichigo frowning. He stood and faced her, about to tell her off. Babies were not quite and if the fucking bitch knew that she wouldn't have said that. Grimmjow stepped in front of him before he could do that though, kissing his lips. Chiharu spat in baby disgust, her face scrunched up like she just tasted a lemon.

"Calm down baby," he told him, Ichigo's tail twitching in annoyance. He calmed down though, turning back to Chiharu and playing with her. She loved playing patty cake, slapping her hands together the funnest thing in the world to her. Ichigo thought it was funny how she did it, one of her hands always side ways. He wondered how long she would do that before she realised how it was supposed to be done.

"Here baby." Grimmjow passed him a water, Ichigo thanking him with a nod. Chiharu reached for it with a whimper, Ichigo smirking. He opened it, taking a sip. Chiharu scrunched up her face, her bottom lip trembling.

"Can I have some first?" Ichigo asked, Chiharu's eyes looking to him curiously. She nodded, Ichigo surprised. He waved over Grimmjow, Grimmjow confused as to why he was so excited.

Ichigo drank some of the water again, Chiharu reaching for it with a whimper. Grimmjow didn't get it, Ichigo pouting a little.

"Can I have some first?" Chiharu slowly put her arms down, nodding her head. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in disbelief, Ichigo giving the water to Grimmjow. He went to take a sip, Chiharu hissing softly.

"Can he have some first?" Ichigo asked, Chiharu pouting. She flapped her arms, Grimmjow smirking.

"Can I have some after you?" He asked, Chiharu nodding. Ichigo gave her a little bit of it, not giving her too much so it wouldn't disrupt her digestive system. He let Grimmjow drink some before putting the cap back on. Chiharu yawned wide, rubbing her eyes with her fist. Ichigo kissed her forehead, Chiharu whimpering softly as she fell back to sleep.

Ichigo loved all of his children, and it was moments like these that made all the crap he went through with them worth it.

Author's note: Children are adorable. Sticky, stinky, dirty, loud, crazy, but adorable.


	30. Chapter 30: Exchange the Rings

Chapter 30

Author's note: Busy busy busy…

He wasn't ready for this. Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror, Orihime placing a white rose in his jacket pocket. Ichigo wanted to smile to thank her for helping him, but he couldn't look away from his reflection. His hair he had wanted to grow out was trimmed, spiking out everywhere in its rebellious manner. Instead of casual clothing or a butler outfit, he wore a clean cut suit, the black suit suiting him very well. In Orihime's words, he was the visage of handsome, but Ichigo only saw a regular man.

He still had a mole on his neck, still had creases beneath his eyes, still had thin lips, and imperfect, tan skin. He still had a million blemishes on his face, a small crease on his chin and the same brown eyes. They sparkled now though, Ichigo looking away from his own reflection when Orihime grabbed his arm lightly. She smiled up to him, Ichigo giving her a small smile back.

"Remember when I first told I liked you?" Orihime asked, Ichigo raising an eyebrow but nodding. Orihime's cheeks reddened a little, her eyes looking to his bow tie. She fixed it, sighing softly.

"I had liked you then and I like you now because you were the hardest person to get through too. But, once I got to know you, you were not a stone hearted a man but a devoted friend, lunatic, and energetic kitty with a rough past. Grimmjow is a lucky man." Ichigo smirked, tapping her head.

Kenpachi opened the door, Yachiru for once not on his shoulder. She wanted to be the flower girl, Ichigo picking out her dress personally. She looked adorable in it. Orihime cleared her throat, Kenpachi grinning.

"You ready Ichigo?"

No, he wanted to say, but against what he thought he nodded, walking up to Kenpachi. Because his father was no longer here, Kenpachi agreed to walk him down the aisle. Ichigo was glad when he said yes, remembering Grimmjow had said he was the one who got him to not turn him into a pet. Before, Ichigo would have gotten angry just thinking about it. But right then, the past was the past and he didn't care anymore. The man he was about to marry wasn't that man anymore.

"Scared?" Kenpachi asked as they left the room, Ichigo nodding his head stiffly as they walked. Orihime had given him a small bouquet, nothing fancy or too big. It was about six white roses, a ribbon wrapped around the middle to keep them all together.

Ichigo took in a deep breath, becoming nervous when he saw the double doors that led out to the balcony.

"Is it too late to turn around?" Ichigo asked softly, Kenpachi chuckling softly as two butlers opened the doors. Ichigo gave a quick glance to all the people that had came, almost stopping in his steps. Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Shinji, Nnoitra, and a few others sat in some of the seats, his sisters sitting nearby. Ichigo's eyes momentarily met with Byakuya, the stoic man showing no emotion. After many years though Ichigo had learned to see through that, seeing a form of proudness in his eyes. Rukia was in tears, Renji rubbing her back as he watched him walk towards Grimmjow.

His breathing sped up a little, Ichigo looking for Grimmjow. His heart pounded away in his chest when he saw his back to him, but when he turned around and their eyes met, Ichigo felt like he was in a daze. He was suddenly calm, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Ichigo couldn't look away from his eyes, not even realising he was walking, feeling like he was floating as he moved closer to Grimmjow, suddenly stepping in front of him. He took in a deep breath as Kenpachi let go of his hand, Ichigo looking into Grimmjow's eyes, lost in the vast ocean they created.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together in the sight of god…"

Ichigo blocked out the words the preacher was saying, Grimmjow reaching over and linking their fingers. Ichigo smirked, squeezing his fingers lightly.

"Do you Grimmjow Jeagerjaques take Ichigo Kurosaki to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Grimmjow grinned, Ichigo biting his lip.

"I do."

"Do you Ichigo Kurosaki take Grimmjow Jeagerjaques to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Ichigo blushed, Grimmjow's eyes sparkling.

"I do."

Karin walked up in a small suit of her own, a pillow with two rings on it. Grimmjow put one on Ichigo's finger, repeating what the preacher told him to say. Ichigo did the same, stuttering a little and making Grimmjow smile. Ichigo felt like he was going to drown but he didn't know in what, the preacher closing his book.

"You may kiss the husband,"

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow kissed him suddenly, his hands at first limp at his sides. He wrapped them around his shoulders though, almost moaning when he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He pulled away out of common courtesy, just starting to hear the cheers from everyone around them. He panted lightly, Grimmjow looking to him with lidded eyes of lust. Ichigo swallowed thickly.

"Honeymoon? Now?" Grimmjow breathed, Ichigo shivering a little.

"The reception," he whispered, Grimmjow kissing him again. Ichigo gasped when he grabbed his ass, a few guys whistling, Grimmjow flipping them off. Ichigo wanted to pull away but couldn't, Grimmjow devouring him till Kenpachi cleared his throat.

Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo blushed and hard in his pants. It was a miracle that no one saw it, Ichigo and Grimmjow not needing to change for the reception. It was raining outside but it was still cool inside, Ichigo spared the embarrassment of sweating all over his clothing.

"I remember when I first met Ichigo." Kenpachi stood on the stage, more than a little drunk but still able to talk properly. He grinned, chuckling a little.

"He looked at me like I was satin coming for his soul!" Everyone laughed, Ichigo rolling his eyes but unable to stop from laughing a little himself.

"No, but in truth, I do look like it. But, when we first sparred, he fought me with the best swordsmanship I had ever seen. If I had been Satan, I would have lost." Ichigo knew that was a lie, the man having held back on him. He could have taken him down several times.

"Yachiru always saw him as a younger brother. She was willing to beat Grimmjow's ass anyday!" Everyone laughed again, Yachiru jumping up onto the stage, Kenpachi putting her on his shoulder. She grabbed the mic, Ichigo smirking when she pointed at them.

"Hurt Ichi-chan Gimm-chan and I'll kill you! Kenpachi-chan said I can!" Grimmjow laughed with everybody else, Ichigo smiling when she jumped down and ran over to him, jumping into his lap.

"Did Kenpachi actually say that?" Ichigo asked, Yachiru shaking her head.

"He will though!" She told him, Ichigo patting her head.

She had a very funny imagination.

"Honeymoon?" Grimmjow whispered into his ear, Ichigo looking to him. Yachiru screeched when Grimmjow kissed him, running over to Rukia. She sat by Byakuya who raised an eyebrow, Yachiru pointing to Ichigo and Grimmjow who were lip locked.

"That's nasty!" She screeched, Rukia smirking.

"That's how they made Chiharu."

Yachiru's face drained of color. She put her hands over her lips, running away back to Kenpachi who put her on his shoulder.

"Kenpachi-chan!"

:::+:::

The reception went by a little faster than Ichigo thought, his eyes closed as he sat in the bathroom. He was nervous even though he had slept with Grimmjow before, pressing his head back against the wall. His ear twitched when he heard a moan. He frowned, opening his eyes. He walked out of the bathroom, stopping in front of the empty room next to it. His ears fell back a little when he heard another moan, the voice sounding familiar.

Byakuya?

"Ken...Kenpachi!"

Ichigo covered his mouth, his eyes going wide.

Holy shit he was gay?!

Ichigo turned around sharply, walking away.

He heard nothing, he saw nothing, and he would say nothing.

:::+:::

"Honeymoon?" Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow's hand slipped between his legs, the wto sitting in the car as they drove to the beach house Grimmjow had bought a few years ago. Ichigo wondered why they didn't just stay there when they came here, an accidental moan escaping his throat when he pressed his hand harder against his groin.

"Grimmjow not here!" Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow not calming down at all. Chad ignored them, probably having heard worse as Grimmjow got on top of Ichigo, unzipping his pants. Ichigo grabbed his hands, moaning when he slipped his hand inside and grabbed his member.

"Grimmjow! Not here!" Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow stroking him as he kissed his lips. Ichigo knew he was needy, a few weeks having stretched into a lot more time than he had wanted to wait to have sex with him. He refused to have sex with him in the car though, finding the power he took away so effortlessly, pushing him away.

"You sai-"

"I'm not letting you fuck me in a car," Ichigo panted, Grimmjow groaning in frustration.

"Why do you do that?!" Grimmjow groaned like he was dying, Ichigo rolling his eyes. He put himself back in his pants, Grimmjow sitting down grudgingly.

"How long is it going to take?" Grimmjow grumbled, Chad clearing his throat.

"Ten to thirty minutes sir." Grimmjow sighed, Ichigo relaxing back a little.

He remembered about Byakuya and Kenpachi suddenly, a random thought that had him blushing.

"It better be me you're thinking about," Grimmjow grumbled, Ichigo looking to him before back to his lap.

He could just tell him... right?

"No I'm not. I heard Kenpachi and Byakuya fucking in the meeting room next to the bathroom." Grimmjow seemed to nearly choke on his own saliva. He laughed long and hard, Ichigo looking at him as he wondered if he was mentally okay. He knew he was a horny person, but would it have been possible his brain fried from the lack of it?

"Grimmjow?" He whispered, Grimmjow holding his gut as he slowly calmed down from his laughing fit.

"They had been fucking for years." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, kind of always wondering why Kenpachi didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Are they going out?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow shaking his head out.

"Byakuya doesn't believe he's gay. The dumbshit doesn't even understand that getting fucked up the ass and enjoying it is being gay," Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

He was a tad too high and mighty now that he thought about it…

"Does Kenpachi like him?" He asked, Grimmjow sighing as he relaxed back, his laughing fit seeming over.

"Yeah. One day they'll realise they should stop fucking in random rooms and fuck in a bedroom. Like we should be doing right now."

Ichigo snorted, gasping when Grimmjow kissed him again. He grabbed his wrist when he palmed his groin, moaning when he gripped it lightly.

"Sir, we're here." Grimmjow basically dragged him out of the car, Ichigo gasping when he pushed him against the front door and attacked his lips, Ichigo gasping when he tore off his jacket, Ichigo pushing him away when he ripped open his shirt.

"I have to use the restroom." Grimmjow growled, Ichigo panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"I want you naked in the bed in five minutes." Grimmjow stomped off, his clothes falling to floor as he stripped as he walked over to the only open door, keeping it slightly ajar. Ichigo walked over to the door next to it, seeing it was the bathroom. He walked in and closed the door, locking it for good measure. He looked at his ruined tux, taking it off and placing it on the floor.

He looked at himself in the mirror, not liking how he looked. He didn't cover himself up though, stopping his arms from covering his stomach. It was mostly back to normal, just had a few stretch marks and his usual scars. His nipples were larger and darker, Ichigo sighing. He pushed down his pants, looking at himself in the mirror. He wouldn't hide.

He turned around, unlocking the door. He opened it, biting his lip as he hid all of his insecurities in the deepest corner of his mind.

He was ready.


	31. Chapter 31: Fairytale Ending

Chapter 31

Grimmjow was the happiest, though most impatient man in the whole world. After the preacher told him to kiss Ichigo, sealing them for as long as they live, Grimmjow didn't want to pull away. He heard the whistling of Nnoitra, the cheers of everybody as they congratulated their marriage. Grimmjow wished they were all gone so he could fuck Ichigo right then, wanting it so bad it literally hurt.

He wanted it to be special no doubt, but they had 10 days to make it special. Ichigo kept pulling away though, Grimmjow prepared to just strip him in front of everybody and take him like an animal. Ichigo kept a small distance always between them everywhere they went, only their fingers touching as they held hands which adorned golden rings now. Grimmjow could get a hint, Ichigo wanting him to wait till the dreaded reception was over. Grimmjow would wait, but afterwards he was going to fuck him stupid.

He stood in his boxers by the closet, looking through his bag for his laptop. He knew it was their honeymoon and he shouldn't work but he was a workaholic by heart, stopping when he heard the door creak open softly. He straightened, looking to it.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

He dropped the paper he held.

Ichigo stood naked in the doorway, his hand on his thigh as he looked to him with uncertain eyes. Grimmjow blinked, mesmerized. Ichigo slowly walked into the room, closing the door softly. Grimmjow picked up his jaw from the floor from the small noise, Ichigo walking over to the bed. He sat down, Grimmjow's hand twitching when he spread his legs open. Grimmjow hadn't seen him so willing since his heat, and for Ichigo to be so willing must have been awkward for him. Grimmjow was just glad he would do it for him, a tent in his boxers that Ichigo looked to before back to his eyes.

"I'm here." Grimmjow forgot what he was looking for, walking over to Ichigo and taking in a sharp breath when he looked up to him. He laid back, Grimmjow going down to one knee. He ran his hands up his thighs, Ichigo shivering against him.

"Can I?" Grimmjow asked as he kissed his inner thighs, Ichigo arching when he slid his tongue up from his inner thigh to his pelvis. He moaned softly, the ticklish pleasure leaving him feeling energetic. Grimmjow slid his hands up to his hips, grabbing them and pulling him closer. Ichigo grabbed the sheets so he wouldn't fall off with a gasp, Grimmjow sighing in bliss as he kissed Ichigo's hardening cock.

"Tell me I can," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo fisting the blanket in his hand, turning his face towards it as he tried not to buck down against his face.

"Ye-Yes," he whispered shakily, arching with a moan when he slipped his tongue over his entrance up to his balls, taking one of them into his mouth. Grimmjow was in heaven, sliding his tongue along his hot flesh before letting it go, lathering the other with the same attention. Ichigo whimpered as he felt pleasure zap up his spine, Grimmjow groaning when he bucked his hips down towards him. He let his other sack fall from his mouth, licking a trail down to his hole.

He had missed the sweet puckered flesh more than he would admit, slowly working his tongue inside. Ichigo jolted in surprise, Grimmjow holding him still as he stretched his hole gently with his tongue. He felt wetness on his tongue, Ichigo moaning though it seemed torn between discomfort and pleasure, Grimmjow closing his eyes as he strived to make him enjoy it to the best of his ability. He pushed it deep, Ichigo panting as he licked his inner walls, Ichigo arching his hips as he pushed down against his face. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not at that moment but it felt good, Ichigo moaning a tad louder than he thought he would.

He let go of his left hip, bringing the hand down and taking out his tongue. He shivered when he saw Ichigo's wetness slide down his skin, his body wanting him badly. He lapped it up before pushing in a finger gently, Ichigo grunting softly. Grimmjow rose up a little, licking his stomach. Ichigo let go of the blanket, slipping a hand into his hair.

"I thought you were going to fuck me," he whispered breathily, moaning softly when Grimmjow wiggled his finger around. Ichigo raised a knee, Grimmjow watching him as he arched with a louder moan, stopping the movement and pushing in another finger, thrusting them in and out quickly. Ichigo gripped his hair in his hand, his moans slowly building into breathless screams. Grimmjow moved his fingers deeper, pressing them up. Ichigo practically screamed, Grimmjow closing his eyes when warmth splattered against his face.

Ichigo panted, his body having been burned alive. Usually, a small amount of stimulation did nothing, but Ichigo could hardly breath from just a few tiny movements. His inner walls were so sensitive from the lack of touch, Grimmjow opening his eyes. Ichigo looked down to him, blushing when he saw half of his face covered in cum. Grimmjow took his finger from inside him, Ichigo feeling spent. Grimmjow licked away what he could with his tongue, using two fingers to wipe some off his face before wiping the rest on his discarded shirt. He ran his stained fingers up Ichigo's thigh, Ichigo shivering.

"Grimmjow…" He breathed, Grimmjow licking it all up. Ichigo didn't exactly taste like a strawberry shortcake but the act alone was so sacred he didn't care if he didn't taste good. He loved that he brung him as high as he did, Ichigo rolling over, crawling up the bed. Grimmjow licked his lips at the sight of his ass, wanting it so bad. Ichigo spread his legs a little, resting down on his arms, looking to him over his shoulder.

"I said you can." Grimmjow took off his boxers and got on the bed, Ichigo closing his eyes when he ran a hand up his back. Grimmjow could hardly believe this was happening, Ichigo moaning when he gripped his side. He hoped he would be rough with him, the two stopping when the sound of a phone ringing interrupted them.

"That's your phone," Ichigo muttered, feeling less in the mood as Grimmjow got up to turn it off.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked as he laid down on his back, Grimmjow frowning as he flipped open his phone.

"Nnoitra," Grimmjow grumbled, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. He wondered why he would be calling them on their honeymoon, gasping when he remembered Shinji was do any second.

"Answer it!" He told Grimmjow who grumbled, walking back over to the bed and pressing the call button.

"What?!" He barked, Ichigo frowning at him. He rolled his eyes, laying down next to him. Grimmjow put it on speaker, Ichigo raising an eyebrow when he heard screaming.

"Grimm Shinji just went into labor." Nnoitra sounded like a robot, Ichigo smirking. He was probably scared shitless, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow.

"End the goddamn call you idiot! Their on their honeymoon!" Ichigo grinned at Shinji's growling scream, chuckling a little.

"Ichigo you fucking liar! I'm fuckin-"

Nnoitra ended the call, Ichigo turning onto his back and laughing. Shinji was the only person he knew who could talk while in so much pain, his ears picking up everything and his mouth saying everything on his mind.

"I'm turning off my phone," Grimmjow grumbled, Ichigo looking to him as his laughter died down. He crawled up the bed, laying down.

"I'm no longer in the mood," he told him as he laid down, Grimmjow crawling up next to him. Ichigo gasped when he put his hand over his mouth, his hands pulled behind his back. He looked to Grimmjow, pleasure zapping down to his groin at his scowl. He looked absolutely murderous at that moment, Ichigo not understanding why it aroused him to see him this way.

He tried to free his hands, Grimmjow putting his leg beneath his, Ichigo's leg falling down and resting against Grimmjow's hip, his foot touching the bed on its tippy toes. He was split in a way that kind of hurt but he liked, Grimmjow pressing his member against his ass.

"You said honeymoon. I waited a long time for this so you will let me fuck you. Do I make myself understood?" Grimmjow hissed into his ear, Ichigo whimpering softly when he tightened his hold on his arms. He thought he would cum on himself, loving this rough play a lot. He looked to him with aroused lidded eyes, nodding once. Grimmjow took his hand off his mouth to fix his leg so the position didn't hurt as much, Ichigo gasping when he positioned himself and started to push in.

"Grim-ph!" Grimmjow covered his mouth again, Ichigo closing his eyes as he pushed in slowly. It hurt from lack of penetration for so long, Ichigo feeling his eyes burn with tears. He loved it though, arching when Grimmjow pushed in all of the way.

A tear fell onto the bed.

Grimmjow noticed and went to pull out, afraid he had hurt Ichigo badly. Ichigo tightened around him though, his watery eyes opening and looking to him. He shook his head, pressing down against him with a whimper. Grimmjow took his hand off of his mouth, sliding it down his chest.

"Am I hurting you baby?" He asked, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he jerked inside his body.

"It's just been a while… Please don't stop…" Grimmjow pinched his nipple, Ichigo hissing softly. Grimmjow went to let go of his hands, Ichigo shaking his head.

"I like it like that," he whispered, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow. He held onto his wrists though, Ichigo biting his lip when he tightened his grip just a little.

"Be rough," Ichigo panted, Grimmjow kissing his lips. He pulled out some then thrusted back in, Ichigo whimpering into his mouth. Grimmjow's jaw was slack as he enjoyed his tight, wet heat, feeling like his control was slipping at a rapid pace. He loved the way he gripped him and slowly milked his cock, digging his foot into the bed a little as he thrusted into him with a little more force, Ichigo whimpering softly.

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss with a moan when Grimmjow sped up his thrusts, instinctively trying to get his hands free so he could touch him. He couldn't though and absolutely loved that he couldn't, Grimmjow grunting against his lips as he fucked him for the first time in so long. It felt too good to be true, Grimmjow groaning against his lips.

"Your ass is mine... Only mine," Grimmjow panted against his lips, Ichigo moaning when he sped up.

"All yours," he moaned, closing his eyes as he arched when he pressed against his sweet spot with each thrust.

"Harder," he panted, Grimmjow doing just that. Ichigo cried out when he started to thrust into him at a brutal pace, Grimmjow sliding his hand down his arched stomach as he took him roughly. Ichigo started to push down against him just as hard as he thrusted up, Grimmjow sinking his nails into his flesh.

"All mine.." He hissed into his ear, the appendage falling back against Ichigo's head.

"Yes.." Ichigo moaned, Grimmjow faintly hearing the bed frame hitting against the wall. He didn't care though, Ichigo nearly screaming when he pulled him down hard onto his cock. Ichigo spread his legs wider, Grimmjow feeling sweat slide down his temple as he took him with all of the pent up sexual frustration he had, Ichigo stilling against him as he screamed out his orgasm. Grimmjow covered his mouth, not even close to being done with his body. Ichigo whimpered when he didn't stop, Grimmjow closing his eyes as he lost himself in his body.

"When I'm done with you… You won't be able to walk." Ichigo shivered against him with a moan, his legs shaking as Grimmjow became even more rough, his hand going down to his stomach, Ichigo moaning when he clawed down to his groin. He jolted when he grabbed his cock, his member so sensitive that he thought he would die in that moment as he stroked him back to life.

"Gr-... Grimm! Ah… Fu-ah…" Ichigo couldn't even form a word, his eyes closing as he was brought the ultimate high, Grimmjow kissing his lips as his thrusts never faltered. Ichigo swore he became a porn star overnight, for sure it had been over a hour. He was sore from the constant pounding but it was so worth the pleasure, arching when he slammed right into his sweet spot.

He screamed into his mouth, Grimmjow groaning as he sped up. He didn't want to stop, Ichigo's insides rhythmically squeezing him in the most pleasurable way possible. Grimmjow growled when he felt Ichigo twitch against his hand, whimpers poured down his throat as he hardened in his hand. Grimmjow devoured his mouth and pounded into his ass, Ichigo arching when he thrust in hard enough that he momentarily forgot what his name was.

Ichigo was almost brain dead, the pleasure and stimulation too much. He dug his claws into his palms, Grimmjow growling as he pulled away from the kiss. Ichigo panted for breath, light headed as he writhed, pushing against Grimmjow as he tried to take him deeper. He cried out when he bit down on his shoulder, his spine torn out of him as he came with a scream. Grimmjow came into his body with a moan, Ichigo shaking as they both panted.

Ichigo was trying to learn how to breath, unable to feel his fingers or his legs in general. He groaned softly when Grimmjow pulled out, his wrists released. Grimmjow laid down on his back with a grunt, Ichigo turning over and placing a hand down on his chest. They were quiet for a long second, Ichigo smirking.

"I can't feel my legs." Grimmjow snorted, putting a hand down to his thigh. He rubbed his hot flesh, Ichigo closing his eyes.

"Dd I hurt you?" Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo running his hand up his chest. He could feel small hairs on his skin, breathing in deeply, speaking as he exhaled.

"Yeah but I liked it," he breathed, Grimmjow, slapping his thigh lightly.

"Masochist."

"Sadist."

Grimmjow grinned, Ichigo sliding his hand down over his abs and stomach, Grimmjow warm against his hand.

"Want to go again?" Grimmjow folded his hands behind his head as Ichigo stroked him, grinning as he looked to him.

"Ride me," he told him, Ichigo's legs shaky but working as he straddled him. They both stopped when their was a ring, Ichigo sighing as he realized his phones distinct ringtone.

"I turned off mine," Grimmjow told him, getting up anyways and getting Ichigo's from the bathroom since his legs were too shaky to walk on.

Shinji's three little angels had finally been born, Ichigo and Grimmjow going to the hospital to go see them after another round and showering. Ichigo had a visible limp but he didn't care, Shinji looking to the door when they walked in.

"No go back to your honeymoon!" He ordered, taking Ichigo's hug anyway. He was breast feeding a blonde haired boy, Nnoitra holding a red haired baby and a black haired baby. Ichigo thought they were just adorable, Shinji rolling his eyes when he saw him limping.

"Needed a break?" He asked, Ichigo looking to him with a raised eyebrow. Shinji saw the numerous bruises on his neck, his slightly raised shirt showing one on his stomach.

"Slut."

Ichigo gaped, Shinji laughing.

The blonde haired boy, the oldest, was named Akio, the red haired boy, the second, was named Isao, and the black haired boy, the third, was named Roxas. They all had violet eyes like Nnoitra, though they were big and innocent, Ichigo loving them all. They all had cat ears and tails, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow as held Isao, seeing him standing by the door, staring at him with adoring eyes.

When they went back home, the sex was less urgent and sweeter, their ringed fingers linked as Grimmjow made love to him.

In the beginning, Ichigo could never have said nothing like that in his mind or verbally, but now it was simple, his heart aching when Grimmjow kissed him.

He loved him.

Out of all the people in the world, he loved Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. And he loved him back just as much.

The End!

Author's note: I hoped you guys liked this story because I sure loved writing it.


End file.
